


Sorry, Not Sorry

by Valariya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Is Not Your Damsel, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky ain’t scared of no super-serum, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Disabled!Bucky, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, Gallows Humor, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Homelessness, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Metal Arm Kink, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oral Sex, Overdosing, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Shrunkyclunks, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Suicide, Switching, Veterans Affairs politics, Veterans Affairs protests, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, competent!Bucky, physical assault, probably should be, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valariya/pseuds/Valariya
Summary: Стив Роджерс всегда хотел делать добрые дела. Но однажды, придя в Бруклинский центр поддержки ветеранов, с удивлением обнаружил, что некоторые откровенно ненавидят и его, и всё, что он представляет. Один из ветеранов доносит до Стива эту мысль особенно настойчиво.





	1. Средний палец вверх*

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sorry, Not Sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846923) by [Art_By_DrowningByDegrees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_By_DrowningByDegrees/pseuds/Art_By_DrowningByDegrees), [SoftObsidian74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftObsidian74/pseuds/SoftObsidian74), [The_She_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_She_Devil/pseuds/The_She_Devil). 

Весна в Нью-Йорке — радостное время. Весной в Нью-Йорке распускаются цветы на деревьях и клумбах (и Стив в кои-то веки не начинает задыхаться от этого), всюду появляются уличные ярмарки и открытые фермерские рынки. Предполагается, что весна принесет облегчение после долгой холодной зимы.  
Но пока не видать было никакого просвета: март выдался на редкость тяжелым. Террористы на набережной, следом — очередные инопланетяне, из-за которых обрушились здания и погибли люди. И последствия этого виделись Стиву в глазах прохожих: надежда на мирную жизнь не исчезла, но непросто жить в городе, в котором чуть не каждую неделю случается какая-нибудь глобальная дрянь.  
Стив силен и быстр, у него на подхвате лучшие бойцы, а мира в Нью-Йорке как не было, так и нет. Порой он задавался вопросами: во что же на самом деле обошелся ему эксперимент Эрскина, и что он вообще делает тут.  
Когда меланхолия накрывала с головой и хотелось сбежать от самого себя, Стив героически выбирался из уютного дома в Бруклин Хайтс, чтобы навестить тех, кого с недавних пор начал считать друзьями: соседа-парикмахера по имени Патрик, пожилую пару пекарей, мистера и миссис Фридхофф, веселую девушку-почтальона ЛаШонду, Терри, милого бариста из Старбакса с прыщами на лице.  
Но именно сегодня обнаружилось, что этого недостаточно. Сегодня на Стива навалилась беспросветная тоска, приправленная изрядной долей вины. Во время последнего сражения в Южном Гарлеме они разнесли столько всего, что напрочь обесценили победу как таковую.  
Поэтому он набрал номер Сэма, единственного, кто мог прекратить очередной праздник самоедства.  
Сэм ответил как всегда бодро:  
— Привет, чувак, как жизнь?  
— Тебе там помощь не нужна? — поинтересовался Стив.  
— Честно говоря, нет. Сегодня у нас полный комплект волонтеров. Кроме того, как раз приняли новых ребят, поэтому…  
— Я привлеку слишком много внимания, — угрюмо закончил Стив.  
— Похоже на то, — в голосе Сэма слышалась улыбка. — А что случилось? Снова чувствуешь себя виноватым во всем на свете?  
Стив только вздохнул, слушая, как Сэм посмеивается в трубку. Конечно, тут же захотелось прервать разговор, однако такие дружеские подначки были лучшим лекарством. Сэм, как всегда, старательно выпихивал его из ямы. Обычно у него это даже получалось.  
— Ты же в курсе, что наш Ветеранский центр в городе не единственный, да? Да вот… угу, в Бруклине тоже есть. В районе Флэтбуша, на Чэпел стрит, это тебе куда ближе, чем Гарлем.  
Стив фыркнул. В Центр он всегда приходил вместе с Сэмом. Они отлично сработались, и вообще, Стиву очень нравилось слушать, как Сэм говорит с людьми. Сэм умудрялся ладить со всеми и каждым.  
Стив порой не мог удержать язык за зубами, за что, кстати, регулярно получал на орехи от пиар-отдела ЩИТа. Например, однажды толкнул пламенную речь, когда корреспондент из Фокс Ньюс задал откровенно ксенофобский вопрос об эмигрантах. Запись месяцами крутили по всем каналам, подняв такую волну дерьма, что у Фьюри при взгляде на Стива начинал дергаться глаз. Честно говоря, мнение руководства ЩИТа было Стиву до лампочки, однако не хотелось нарваться на очередной скандал просто потому, что он недостаточно широко улыбнулся или не слишком вежливо ответил.  
И все-таки, если он хотел выбраться из тени ЩИТа, стоило начать уже делать хоть что-нибудь самостоятельно, хоть записаться тем же волонтером, не прячась за спинами более общительных друзей.  
Поэтому Стив не стал возражать.  
— Я знаю, Сэм.  
— Расправь уже крылья, старый воробей, — усмехнулся Сэм. — Ты помогал мне достаточно, пора наконец вылететь из гнезда.  
— Птица у нас ты, — возразил Стив.  
— Извини, я не воробей, я Сокол. У тебя все получится.  
У Стива вырвался невольный смешок. Ему на глазах становилось лучше.  
— Ладно, загляну в Бруклинский центр.  
— Йоу! — обрадовался Сэм. — Расскажешь потом, как прошло.  
— Всенепременно. И… Сэм?  
— А?  
— Спасибо.  
— Всегда к твоим услугам.  
Стив повесил трубку, чувствуя, как внутри растекается облегчение. У него появилась цель. Переодеться в черно-желтую военную футболку и удобные штаны-хаки было делом минуты. Глянув напоследок в зеркало, Стив подцепил на палец ключи и вышел из квартиры.  
Стояние на мотоцикле в Бруклинской пробке, как ни странно, тоже улучшало настроение. Вдруг подумалось, что надо бы почаще выбираться из района. Да, он бегает в Центральном парке с Сэмом, но кроме этого — редко уходит от дома дальше, чем на пару кварталов. Стоило покинуть привычный мирок, заняться чем-нибудь новым, может быть, познакомиться с кем-то. Ну и волонтерская работа всегда радовала Стива сама по себе.  
Паркуясь через дорогу от Бруклинской амбулаторной клиники для ветеранов, Стив заметил небольшую толпу аккурат перед ее крыльцом. Даже с такого расстояния было видно, что люди очень недовольны, и благостное настроение мгновенно испарилось, сменившись беспокойством.  
Над толпой возвышался широкоплечий парень в кожаной куртке и с огромным рупором в руках. Он стоял на уличной скамейке. Низко надвинутый козырек бейсболки удачно скрывал лицо.  
— Они убивают нас! — кричал он. — Если кому-нибудь повезло не сдохнуть за океаном, его непременно добьют здесь!  
В толпе согласно взвыли.  
Стив приближался медленно и осторожно, хотя теперь ему было скорее любопытно. Левую руку оратора скрывала перчатка, правая была открыта. Присмотревшись, Стив невольно притормозил. Щетина на лице этого парня только подчеркивала шикарную линию челюсти.  
— Ради этой поганой страны мы отдавали руки, ноги и мозги, но им все мало! Им нужны наши души! — продолжал парень с заметным бруклинским акцентом. — Я потерял одного из лучших бойцов своего подразделения. И не за океаном! Родни пережил войну, а когда вернулся домой — покончил жизнь самоубийством.  
Стив беззвучно хватанул ртом воздух. Слова этого человека били в очень мягкое и уязвимое место, о наличии которого он и не подозревал.  
— Почему? У него была клиническая депрессия, и сраная группа поддержки ни хрена не помогала! Он девять месяцев ждал экзамена на инвалидность и в итоге сунул пистолет себе в рот. Девять месяцев! Они издеваются?! Это все, чего мы заслужили?  
— Нет! — единогласно взвыла толпа.  
— У нас самоубийств на двадцать два процента больше, чем у остальных, но толстосумов из Конгресса это не волнует. Они хотят еще больше урезать финансирование, хотя восемьдесят процентов бездомных ветеранов страдают от психических заболеваний и наркозависимости. И чем нам поможет этот Центр? У них всего два терапевта!  
— И Боб, — крикнул кто-то.  
Послышался смех, и даже Стив улыбнулся, чувствуя, как расслабляется напряженное тело.  
Парень с рупором тоже хмыкнул, но скорее зло, не весело.  
— Точняк, еще Боб, он волонтер. Мы все любим Боба, но он помогает всего на полставки. А в Центр приходит не меньше пятисот человек, этого очевидно не хватает. Этого ли мы заслужили?!  
— Нет! — заорал Стив вместе с толпой. Страстный призыв гнал по венам адреналин.  
Взгляд оратора скользнул по головам и вдруг остановился на лице Стива. Рупор медленно опустился, и Стив почувствовал, как его сердце забилось сильнее. Он ободряюще кивнул оратору. Твою ж мать, этот парень умудрялся так вдохновлять людей, что хотелось встать рядом с ним — появление Капитана Америки очевидно привлекло бы больше внимания к митингу.  
Но парень не пожелал здороваться в ответ. Похоже, Стиву тут вообще не обрадовались. Полные губы скривились в отвращении, и рупор взмыл в воздух.  
— Так, так, так, вы гляньте, кто низошел к нам с Манхэттена. Подвиньтесь, ребятки, в наших рядах супергерой.  
В голосе звучала такая ненависть, что толпа на миг замерла. А потом все собравшиеся разом повернулись к Стиву — в их глазах светился гнев пополам с обидой.  
Накрыло четким ощущением дежа вю. Вдруг ясно вспомнился холодный день в сорок третьем, когда Стиву пришлось выступать перед озлобленными и усталыми солдатами.  
И тем не менее Стив вскинул подбородок и решительно двинулся сквозь толпу. Чтобы ни думали о нем все эти люди, он твердо настроился поддержать их.  
— Привет, — сказал он громко, чтобы услышал каждый.  
— Ах, оно еще и разговаривает! Есть, что поведать нам, Капитан Америка? Или ты пришел нас разгонять? — почти выплюнул парень.  
Стив только покачал головой.  
— Нет, я с вами полностью согласен.  
Кто-то потрясенно выдохнул, на суровых лицах вспыхнула невольная надежда, и это ободрило Стива.  
— Каждый, кто служит в Армии США и жертвует тем, чем пожертвовали вы, заслуживает уважения, — Стив смотрел собеседнику прямо в лицо, и голубые глаза презрительно щурились на него в ответ. — Под уважением я подразумеваю качественную медицинскую помощь, жилье, возможность трудоустройства и психологическую поддержку для всех, кому она нужна. Я на вашей стороне.  
Рупор снова опустился, и Стив почувствовал, как расслабляются его плечи.  
— Вы сражаетесь за правое дело. И это важнее, чем любая война, потому что если мы не помогаем мужчинам и женщинам, которые воевали за нашу свободу — за что они на самом деле воевали?  
По толпе пронеслось удовлетворенное «аминь», «чертовски прав», «спасибо, Капитан Америка», и Стиву вдруг показалось, что наконец-то он сделал что-то полезное. Ну, или хотя бы сказал.  
Впрочем, парень на скамейке вновь поднес к губам рупор.  
— Неплохую речь толкнул, а? Жаль только, твои дела говорят о другом, Капитан.  
Стив нахмурился и дернул головой, мысленно перебирая свои поступки за последнее время.  
— О, что тебя так удивляет? — насмешливо поинтересовался парень. — Или забыл? Пока ты носишься туда-сюда, сражаясь за титул спасителя мира, нас вербуют от твоего имени.  
Через толпу скользнул кто-то, и в руках у оратора оказался плакат с изображением Капитана Америки. Под картинкой значилось: «Ты не обязан быть супергероем, чтобы получить льготы».  
Стив удивленно моргнул, не в силах до конца осознать происходящее.  
— Они используют твои портреты, чтоб любой прохожий почувствовал себя дерьмом, если не согласится пролить свою кровь во имя всеобщего блага.  
Чувство вины ударило прямо под дых. В голосе этого человека слышалось бесконечное презрение.  
— А когда мы возвращаемся, если возвращаемся, конечно, они суют нам под нос ту же самую картинку — чтобы заткнуть рты. Когда мы спрашиваем про жилье и медицинскую страховку, они смотрят на нас свысока и заявляют: «Капитан Америка не воюет за льготы, он воюет за справедливость!».  
Усиленный рупором голос разносился по всей улице. Люди все подходили, и ярость ощущалась почти физически. Лицо его покраснело от напряжения, а тело сотрясала дрожь. Стив оглянулся и увидел на лицах в толпе разочарование и осуждение.  
Гнев и стыд затопили Стива по самую макушку, пора было срочно что-то предпринять.  
— Я понятия не имел, что они все еще вербуют солдат от моего имени, — будто со стороны услышал он собственный голос. — Это… неправильно. Я обещаю немедленно положить этому конец.  
Его собеседник только поморщился.  
— Ну разумеется, ты побежишь. Воевать за справедливость, как всегда. Или, скорее, за хороший пиар. А мы тем временем постоим тут. Требуя те самые блага, за которые мы потрудились.  
Стив только стиснул челюсти, борясь с желанием возразить на первую часть его речи, но раньше, чем он открыл рот, оратор вскинул кулак, призывая толпу скандировать:  
— Мы служили! Мы заслужили наши льготы, так дайте их нам!  
Люди тут же подхватили лозунг, и десятки кулаков взмыли в воздух. Крики становились все громче.  
— Мы служили! Мы заслужили наши льготы, так дайте их нам!  
Народу становилось все больше, однако Стива почему-то беспокоило мнение одного единственного человека. Тот видел его в первый раз, но уже думал о нем плохо.  
Поэтому он никуда не ушел.  
И вскинул кулак вместе со всеми — то ли из солидарности хорошему делу, то ли из чистой вредности, а скорее всего — пополам того и другого. Парень на скамейке заметил этот жест, и глаза его опасно сузились.  
Но Стив смотрел снизу-вверх, бросая ему вызов. Отступать было не в его привычках, кроме того, отчаянно хотелось доказать этому парню, что он не прав.  
Минут через двадцать митинг понемногу сошел на нет и люди начали расходиться. Стив упорно торчал на месте. Он не уйдет раньше, чем этот парень слезет со скамейки, ни за что.  
Это было неловко, но в конце концов оратор все же спрыгнул со своей импровизированной трибуны и шагнул ему навстречу. Черт бы побрал эти яркие голубые глаза. Заметная щетина только усиливала брутальную красоту, которую Стив не мог не оценить.  
— Ну ладно, Капитан, ты высказал свое мнение. Твоя поддержка для нас бесценна, — устало выплюнул парень, и прозвучало это как очередное оскорбление.  
— Насчет того, что я сказал раньше, — выпалил Стив. — Я не знал, что они до сих пор используют мой портрет. Я разберусь с ними.  
Парень только глаза закатил.  
— А, ну-ну. Круто. Возьми с полки пирожок, я не знаю. В смысле, передо мной ты на хрена оправдываешься?  
Вот это и правда был вопрос на миллион. Этот парень давно определил для себя, кто такой Капитан Америка и, соответственно, кто такой Стив Роджерс, но Стив не мог с этим согласиться. Не мог слушать обвинения от ветерана, такого смелого, с обостренным чувством справедливости. Вдруг пришло в голову, что, не злись парень так сильно, они могли бы подружиться.  
Поэтому Стив вздохнул и криво улыбнулся, пытаясь ослабить звенящее между ними напряжение.  
— Потому, что ты не совсем меня понял. Может, начнем сначала? — он протянул руку. — Привет, меня зовут Стив Роджерс. Некоторые зовут меня Капитаном Америкой, но в первую очередь я простой паренек из Бруклина, который однажды отправился на фронт.  
Стив честно подождал, пока собеседник мерил его взглядом с головы до ног. На красивом лице читалось недоверие и раздражение одновременно.  
В конце концов парень нехотя вздохнул и пожал (точнее, тряхнул) протянутую руку.  
— Привет, Стив, меня зовут Джеймс Барнс. Тебе известно, что каждая драка Мстителей обходится городскому бюджету в миллионы долларов, которые недополучают в том числе Ветеранские центры?  
Стив тут же ухватил его за руку снова.  
— Ты о тех «драках», которые спасают город от полного разрушения?  
В ответ Джеймс только закатил глаза и развернулся, явно собираясь уйти — что Стива совершенно не устраивало, они ведь еще не доспорили!  
— Вы не пробовали для разнообразия воевать где-нибудь за городом? — бросил Джеймс, даже не обернувшись. — Дайте уже Нью-Йорку отдохнуть.  
— Чтоб ты знал, я не меньше переживаю за Нью-Йорк. Я тут вырос, — крикнул Стив ему в спину.  
Джеймс покачал головой, и невозможность увидеть выражение его лица взбесила Стива настолько, что он бросился вдогонку.  
— Эй, я с тобой разговариваю!  
— Да ну? А я с тобой уже поговорил, Капитан Америка, — насмешливо бросил Джеймс. — Вали-ка ты в свою башню за миллион баксов и оставь простых смертных в покое.  
— Ублюдок!  
Джеймс застыл, и Стив почувствовал мелкое подлое удовлетворение. Наконец-то удалось заставить этого придурка остановиться и выслушать.  
Но когда тот обернулся, ледяное спокойствие в его глазах пробрало Стива до самых печенок. Разумеется, бояться ему было нечего, однако стоило адекватно оценивать ситуацию — Джеймс мог стать опасным противником.  
Удовлетворение немедленно сменилось чувством вины. Что он творит? Ввязался в спор посреди улицы, и не с кем-нибудь, а с лидером ветеранских протестов.  
— Мне плевать, кто ты, — отчеканил Джеймс. — Но ты не имеешь права так меня называть.  
— А что, подошло как родное.  
Кулаки Джеймса сжались, и Стив вдруг понял, с этого парня станется кинуться на него прямо сейчас. Гнев тут же ушел как вода в песок.  
— Слушай, я не хочу с тобой драться, понимаешь? Просто… я хочу поддержать ваш протест. Не более того.  
— Хочешь нас поддержать, — протянул Джеймс, криво ухмыляясь. На мгновение он все же отвел взгляд. — Ладно, Стив Роджерс, я сдаюсь.  
Стив не удержался — расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
— Серьезно?  
Лицо Джеймса осталось хмурым.  
— В смысле, буквально. Ты меня достал. Я проголодался, а ты не даешь пожрать. Если тебе так не терпится вынести мне мозги на тему поддержки ветеранов, так и быть, выноси — но я при этом буду пить кофе и есть «доширак».  
И он снова двинулся вперед, оставив Стива в растерянности — следовать за ним или нет.  
Через пару шагов Джеймс остановился и бросил взгляд через плечо.  
— Ты идешь или как?  
— Ох. Ты… меня типа приглашаешь? — Стив сглотнул ком, неизвестно откуда взявшийся в горле.  
Джеймс помрачнел еще больше.  
— Догадываюсь, что ты обедаешь только с миллионерами типа Тони Старка, но в этих краях предпочитают «доширак». Если это ниже твоего достоинства…  
— Нет, нет же, — Стив отчаянно замотал головой. — Просто… как-то не ожидал приглашения в гости. Спасибо. Это честь для меня.  
— Господи Иисусе, — фыркнул Джеймс, закатывая глаза.  
Пройдя несколько кварталов, они оказались возле обшарпанной многоэтажки. Фасад был расписан граффити — оно напоминало рисунки, которые Стиву присылали четырехлетние фанаты. У входа торчали несколько человек — все разного возраста и цвета кожи. Некоторые выглядели потрепанными, другие явно следили за собой.  
С Джеймсом дружно поздоровались, улыбаясь и кивая ему, но стоило Стиву показаться из-за его плеча, взгляды стали настороженными.  
— Бля, да быть того не может!  
— Не, чувак, ваще не похож.  
— Черт, а вдруг ты не прав, и это правда гребаный Стив Роджерс?  
— Баки! Эй, Баки!  
Джеймс фыркнул и повернулся к ним.  
— Чего?  
— Это Капитан Америка? — вопросил молодой темнокожий парень, тыча пальцем Стиву буквально в лицо.  
Джеймс кинул взгляд на Стива, потом снова повернулся к парню, пожимая плечом.  
— А я почем знаю? У него спроси.  
— Эй, чувак, ты Капитан Америка? — теперь обращались к самому Стиву.  
Он кивнул.  
— Да, это я. Но вы можете звать меня просто Стивом.  
— Охренеть! — воскликнул парень, а остальные подтянулись ближе, образуя замкнутый круг.  
Стив невольно напрягся и покосился на Джеймса. Тот смотрел на происходящее с таким видом, будто ему невыносимо скучно.  
— А где твой щит? — поинтересовался кто-то.  
— Дай мне доллар, а? — попросил очень худой мужчина.  
— Бля, этот хер натуральный качок! — пальцы темнокожего стиснули бицепс Стива, и тому пришлось изо всех сил сосредоточиться, чтобы не шарахнуться в сторону.  
— Очень приятно с вами познакомиться. Простите, — настало время для стратегического отступления.  
— Неужто тебе жалко одного бакса? Я весь день не ел, — настаивал худой, протягивая трясущуюся руку.  
— Ну тебя, Денни. Не пытайся стрельнуть мелочь у самого Капитана Америки, — человек в инвалидном кресле отодвинул худого с дороги.  
Стив только сглотнул.  
— Извините, у меня нет при себе наличных.  
— Да на хуй мне не сдалось твое бабло, — бросил смуглый парень, похожий на латиноамериканца. — Лучше возьми меня на работу. Ты же в Башне Старка живешь, да? Там всяко есть будки с охраной, да блин, я и уборщиком пойду.  
Остальные согласно забормотали.  
— На самом деле, я живу не в Башне, но постараюсь узнать насчет этого, — заверил Стив, чувствуя себя полным мудаком, потому что заранее знал ответ Тони Старка.  
— Слуш, ну хоть майку ты мне можешь подписать? — низенький мужчина оттянул подол футболки.  
— Ребята, хорош, — наконец вмешался Джеймс, и Стив осторожно выдохнул. — Давайте потом, ага? Иди всем расскажи, что пришел Капитан Америка и как только выйдет — раздаст всем автографы.  
Стив резко обернулся к Джеймсу, но тот нахально подмигнул в ответ.  
Да чтоб ему пусто было.  
В голове тут же возникла мысль смыться отсюда подобру-поздорову, но со стороны это будет выглядеть глупо. Кто знает, может Джеймс просто дразнит его.  
— Микки, ты сегодня в норме? — спросил Джеймс молодого темнокожего.  
Тот кивнул.  
— Вроде как да. Спасибо, Баки.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Джеймс и направился ко входу в подъезд. Стив последовал за ним.  
Однако, стоило им войти, в лицо ударил такой смрад, что Стив невольно закашлялся.  
— Прошу прощения за этот запах. Наши горничные, к сожалению, на больничном, и швейцар тоже, как видишь. Это так неловко, — Джеймс тянул гласные, изображая речь аристократа.  
Стиву пришлось напомнить себе, что этот парень совсем его не знает, поэтому не стоит принимать мелкие подколки на свой счет. Но все равно было ужасно неприятно слышать, что Джеймс обращается к нему как к богатенькому мудаку.  
Неужели общество воспринимает все именно так? Будто он и остальные Мстители — неприлично богатые засранцы, которые только и умеют, что ломать городское имущество, которое потом восстанавливают за счет честных тружеников? Пожалуй, стоило поговорить с командой на тему имиджа.  
— Алло! — Джеймс щелкнул пальцами прямо перед лицом.  
Стива это взбесило.  
— Что?  
— Говорю, пожалуйста, вытри ноги о коврик, а потом сними ботинки. Предпочитаю держать свой дом в чистоте, а то убирать за мной, знаешь ли, некому.  
Стив открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но дверь открылась, и квартира предстала перед Стивом во всей красе.  
Помещение оказалось совсем маленьким, его даже «однушкой» нельзя было назвать. Все углы просматривались прямо от двери. Стены кто-то выкрасил в тошнотворный оттенок зеленого, огромное окно выходило на пожарную лестницу, за которой виднелась улица внизу. Желтые пятна от протечек отнюдь не украшали потолок, штукатурка местами отслоилась, открывая гнилое дерево.  
У стены выстроились ящики — дешевое подобие книжных полок. Четыре из них оказались заполнены книгами в мягких обложках. В центре комнаты лежал тонкий матрац, укрытый пуховым одеялом. На первый взгляд оно казалось чистым, но в одном из углов можно было разглядеть коричневатое пятно.  
Стив прикусил губу, чувствуя, как стыд затапливает его по самую макушку.  
— Обувь! — со вздохом напомнил Джеймс, для верности указывая Стиву на ноги.  
— А, — отозвался Стив и наклонился, чтобы развязать шнурки.  
Ему достался недовольный взгляд, а затем Джеймс широко раскинул руки.  
— Добро пожаловать в Шато ле Барнс! Сральник в дальнем углу, моя постель — по совместительству диван, так что, прошу, не чувствуйте себя как дома.  
Стив невольно проследил, как Джеймс стаскивает перчатку с левой руки. Под перчаткой оказался металлический протез. Пришлось отвести взгляд — неловко было пялиться, а Джеймс тем временем прошел на кухню и загремел посудой.  
— Джеймс, выслушай меня, — начал Стив, — ты наверняка привел меня сюда, чтобы доказать свою правоту, и я понял намек. Я хочу помочь. Расскажи о себе, и мы вместе подумаем, как будет лучше…  
— До тебя совсем не дошло, да? — выплюнул Джеймс, и Стив вдруг обнаружил, что они смотрят друг на друга в упор. — Ты мне ни хрена не поможешь.  
Стив изо всех сил сжал челюсти — первый тревожный звонок.  
Джеймс застыл напротив, сверля Стива злым взглядом, будто прикидывая, что нехорошего с ним сделать. Напряжение клубилось в воздухе, росло, как воздушный шар, до предела заполняя пространство.  
Стоило отступить или хотя бы прикинуть, как, если что, блокировать атаку, но ледяное сияние голубых глаз пригвоздило его к месту.  
— Думаешь, мне тебя не одолеть, а? Только потому, что все ссутся кипятком от твоей сыворотки? Я тебя не боюсь, — голос Джеймса немного срывался, будто ему не хватало воздуха.  
— Может быть, это к лучшему, — тихо ответил Стив. Его сердце колотилось как бешеное.  
— Почему? — спросил Джеймс, подаваясь ближе, еще ближе. — Потому что ты ни хрена мне не сделаешь? Так?  
Они стояли нос к носу, Стив чувствовал запах сигаретного дыма, дешевого лосьона после бритья — и, срань господня, ему отчаянно хотелось уткнуться этому парню в шею и вдохнуть изо всех сил.  
— Продолжай нарываться, и узнаешь.  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, не моргая, и казалось, что время застыло. Джеймс вздрогнул и Стив напрягся в ожидании удара. Послышался судорожный вдох, и…  
Удар пришелся совсем не туда, куда ожидалось — столкнулись их губы.  
Черт знает, кто начал первым, но отступать Стив не собирался. Джеймс тоже не смутился — ответил на поцелуй, проникая языком Стиву в рот и чуть ли не кусаясь.  
В ответ Стив прикусил нижнюю губу Джеймса и всосал ее. Негромкий ответный стон показался победным маршем, и ободренный, Стив шагнул назад, утягивая Джеймса за собой. Тот и не думал сопротивляться и не пытался разорвать поцелуй. Только когда Стив сграбастал его за задницу, отрывая от земли, Джеймс начал сопротивляться как дикий кот.  
— Отпусти меня, урод! — зарычал он, то ли отпихивая Стива, то ли впиваясь ему в грудь ногтями.  
— Как скажешь, — выдохнул Стив и, развернувшись к центру комнаты, не слишком бережно свалил его на матрац.  
Джеймс взмахнул руками, пытаясь восстановить равновесие, рот приоткрылся от шока. Наверное, его замешательство не должно было так радовать Стива, но больно забавно сейчас выглядел этот вечно сердитый придурок. Мелочь, а приятно.  
Ярость, вспыхнувшая в глазах Джеймса, наверное, могла бы растопить небольшой айсберг. И все-таки сейчас лицо его казалось мягче, будто расслабилось против воли. На миг Стиву показалось, что он увидел тень молодого Джеймса — так он, должно быть, выглядел до войны. И этот парень был чертовски красивым.  
— Дешевый трюк, — буркнул Джеймс.  
Стив только плечами пожал.  
— А ты до сих пор не слышал? Капитан Америка вообще дерется нечестно.  
Джеймс фыркнул в ответ.  
— Нет, прикинь, не приходилось. Не будь журналисты твоими прожженными фанатами, люди больше знали бы о твоих недостатках.  
— Какой недостаток — я-то до сих пор на ногах, — Стив нагло ухмыльнулся.  
Джеймс закатил глаза и наконец-то стянул с головы бейсболку. Темные волосы рассыпались по плечам. Когда он дернул головой, откидывая пряди с лица, Стив отвел взгляд.  
Волосы у придурка оказались просто шикарные. Что не мешало ему оставаться придурком.  
— Ну? — хрипло поинтересовался Джеймс.  
Стив опустил глаза. Куртка лежала рядом на полу, а Джеймс откинулся назад, опираясь на локти — один из металла, другой человеческий. Еще и голову склонил, будто на старых фотках в стиле пин-ап. И выглядело это чертовски сексуально.  
— Будешь стоять и пялиться или потрахаемся уже наконец?  
Стив закаменел лицом, чтобы скрыть, до какой степени он охренел от такого откровения. Учитывая, как дружелюбно с ним общались только что.  
— С чего ты решил, что я хочу? — как мог нахально поинтересовался Стив, понятия не имея, зачем снова ввязывается в спор. Стоило просто свалить отсюда побыстрее. Подальше от этого мерзкого типа.  
Джеймс довольно оскалился.  
— Да вот. Или ты правда такой невинный мальчик, как люди болтают? Девяностолетний девственник?  
Стив хрустнул костяшками пальцев. Загадочная улыбка на лице Джеймса буквально напрашивалась, чтобы ее немедленно стерли. Поцелуем, например.  
— Похоже, он самый, — продолжил Джеймс. — А что так? Боишься, кто-нибудь узнает, что Капитан Америка импотент?  
Это оказалась последней каплей. Цепь самоконтроля лопнула, и Стив бросился вперед. Мгновение спустя он уже нависал над Джеймсом, прижимая его руки к матрацу.  
Голубые глаза расширились в ужасе, губы на мгновение дрогнули, но миг спустя Джеймс снова ухмылялся ему в лицо.  
— Так, так, так, похоже, я ударил в больное место. Рвешься доказать, что я ошибаюсь, мистер США?  
— Хочу, чтоб ты заткнул свой поганый рот, — процедил Стив сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Джеймс облизал губы — вышло на редкость похабно.  
— Заставь меня.  
Стив никогда не отступал перед вызовом — вот и сейчас он навалился на Джеймса, вжимаясь напряженным членом в его бедро — и с удивлением понял, что у того стоит не хуже.  
Джеймс застонал и дернулся навстречу, откровенно нарываясь на продолжение. Стив схватил его волосы в горсть, вынудив запрокинуть голову — и впился поцелуем в шею.  
— Мать твою! — выдохнул Джеймс, когда Стив сжал зубами бархатистую кожу.  
— Что не так? Ждал телячьих нежностей? — поинтересовался Стив.  
— Сволочь, — послышалось недовольное, и Джеймс заерзал под ним, будто ища что-то. Стоило чуть отстраниться, Джеймс вытянул откуда-то наполовину использованный тюбик смазки и махнул им у Стива перед лицом, а потом демонстративно пристроил рядом, на видном месте.  
Стив сморщил нос. Этот парень держал смазку под матрацем, прямо посреди комнаты.  
— Шикарно, — буркнул он себе под нос.  
Джеймс призывно ухмыльнулся ему в лицо, рука его сжала член Стива прямо через штаны.  
— Хочешь шикарной жизни — вали к себе на Манхэттен.  
Стив прищурился.  
— Чтоб ты знал, я живу в Бруклине.  
Джеймса откровение не особо впечатлило, и Стив почему-то расстроился из-за этого.  
Тепло руки проникало сквозь два слоя одежды, и это ужасно злило. Хотелось большего, и немедленно, но не хватало еще уступить этому козлу инициативу. Поэтому Стив шлепнул его по руке и сам расстегнул штаны, вытаскивая член.  
Рот Джеймса невольно приоткрылся.  
— Что, крупноват для тебя? — усмехнулся Стив.  
Джеймс на мгновение отвел глаза, но тут же посмотрел в упор — в ледяной голубизне плескался вызов.  
— И побольше видал.  
— Врешь! — прорычал Стив, обеими руками пытаясь стащить с него джинсы.  
Джеймс коротко хохотнул.  
— Так приспичило, да? Придержи коней, дружище.  
Пришлось отстраниться — Стив нетерпеливо смотрел, как Джеймс расстегивает джинсы, а потом приподнимает задницу, чтобы стянуть их вниз.  
Белья под джинсами не оказалось.  
Это должно было вызвать омерзение, но член Стива буквально колом встал, пока он жадно любовался нежной кожей, подтянутым животом и дорожкой темных волос, которая спускалась к, наверное, самому красивому члену из всех, что Стив когда-либо видел.  
Взгляд невольно сосредоточился на руке Джеймса — та неторопливо оглаживала твердую плоть. Со второй попытки Стив сумел-таки посмотреть Джеймсу в лицо — а тот прикусил нижнюю губу и нагло пялился в ответ, очевидно, прекрасно сознавая, насколько сексуально сейчас выглядит.  
Вот же самомнение у человека! Стив раздраженно сцапал его за футболку и резко дернул на себя — они поменялись местами, теперь Джеймс лежал сверху.  
Лицо его было по-прежнему хмурым, но напряженный член упирался Стиву в живот, а бедра настойчиво двигались.  
Теперь уже Стив ухмыльнулся, нашаривая пальцами тюбик со смазкой.  
— Что ты…- начал было Джеймс и задохнулся, когда Стив сжал ладонью оба члена сразу.  
Стив сразу взял быстрый темп и с наслаждением любовался, как Джеймс моргает и жмурится, не в состоянии сфокусировать взгляд.  
Ощущения были непередаваемые: член Джеймса в ладони, прижатый к его собственному, определенно можно было назвать лучшим, что случалось с ним в двадцать первом веке. Вскоре его бедра начали подрагивать.  
— Скоро, — выдохнул Стив. На грани сознания маячила тупая боль — кажется, ногти Джеймса впивались ему в бицепс.  
— Круто, потому что я… — Джеймс громко и протяжно застонал Стиву в грудь, и горячая струя ударила ему в бедро.  
Яйца вдруг стали жутко тяжелыми, ледяная молния прошила Стива с ног до головы — он кончал и кончал, проваливаясь в бездну.  
— Господи, — пробормотал Джеймс, утыкаясь носом Стиву в плечо.  
Тяжесть его горячего тела казалась неимоверно приятной — пока Стив не вспомнил, что Джеймс его терпеть не может. Он мысленно поежился — ситуация показалась на редкость неловкой. Но пришлось все-таки открыть глаза и встретиться с будущим лицом к лицу. Джеймс мрачно разглядывал бардак, который они устроили.  
— Фу, — в голосе звучало отвращение.  
Стив наконец заставил себя разжать руки — и Джеймс со стоном перекатился на матрац. Но когда он начал вытирать оба их тела простыней, Стив нахмурился:  
— У тебя ведь нет стиральной машины, верно?  
Джеймс замер, потом недовольно покосился на Стива.  
— Я в любом случае собираюсь постирать их. Если тебя что-то не устраивает — шагай в ванную и разбирайся самостоятельно.  
Стив фыркнул и рывком вскочил на ноги. Господи! Чтобы подняться с этого проклятого матраца, пришлось напрячь мышцы, о существовании которых он успел напрочь забыть.  
— Так спать — вредно для спины, — сообщил он, направляясь в ванную.  
— Уж прости, в сэкондхэнде не было постелей класса люкс.  
Стив демонстративно закатил глаза, а сам тем временем задумался, не купить ли Джеймсу кровать. Но это звучало нереально даже в теории. Каким бы придурком не был этот парень, смешивать его с дерьмом не стоило все равно.  
Рулон туалетной бумаги пришелся очень кстати. На футболку попало несколько капель спермы, но они легко смылись водой.  
Вернувшись в комнату, Стив обнаружил, что Джеймс тоже привел себя в порядок. Испачканная простыня была аккуратно сложена поверх кучи грязного белья в углу.  
А входная дверь — с намеком распахнута.  
Стив вздохнул и наклонился за ботинками.  
— Надеюсь, еще увидимся.  
Джеймс поджал губы.  
— У меня нет ни малейшего желания видеть твою рожу рядом с Ветеранским центром и вообще в этом районе. Притворяйся благодетелем в другом месте, мы в твоей рекламной кампании не участвуем.  
Конечно, очередной удар не заставил себя ждать. Стив остановился в дверях.  
— Ты не имеешь права гонять меня от Ветеранского центра. Я прихожу туда, куда хочу, и туда, где я нужен. Я тебе не нравлюсь, но это не значит, что я не могу помочь. В любом случае, спасибо за… гостеприимство, — съязвил он напоследок.  
— Спасибо, пошел на хуй, — отозвался Джеймс, растянув губы в фальшивой улыбке.  
Уже шагнув за порог, Стив с ухмылкой обернулся.  
— Как тебе будет угодно.  
— Хвастаться пока нечем. Ты ни черта не сделал, уж с кем подрочить, я всегда найду.  
— Я тебя порву, — негромко и веско пообещал Стив.  
Джеймс будто не слышал угрозы в его тоне — или ему было начхать.  
— Ага, да, но, к сожалению, ты уже проебал свой шанс попробовать. Пока-пока.  
И не успел Стив открыть рот, чтобы ответить, как дверь захлопнулась перед его носом. Несколько мгновений он бездумно пялился на нее, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Бешенство захлестывало с головой.  
Наконец он медленно втянул носом воздух и так же медленно выдохнул. Несколько раз. А потом повернулся и пошел к лестнице, подгоняемый одной-единственной мыслью: непременно явиться на следующий митинг.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В названиях глав использованы цитаты из песен Sorry (Beyoncé) и Sorry Not Sorry (Demi Lovato)
> 
> Прим. авт:  
Много спорят о том, достаточно ли финансируется Департамент по делам ветеранов США, а также больницы и амбулаторные центры, которые работают под его эгидой. Некоторые говорят, что не хватает как минимум [двух миллиардов долларов](https://www.newsmax.com/us/veterans-affairs-healthcare-underfunded-service/2015/01/15/id/618902/), другие утверждают, что Ветеранские центры получают [более чем достаточно](http://thefederalist.com/2014/05/30/this-chart-shows-why-the-vas-problems-have-nothing-to-do-with-funding/).  
Но есть проблема, которую признают все: ветеранам Армии США приходится пройти [все круги ада](http://fortune.com/2017/11/10/veterans-day-whats-killing-americas-veterans/), чтобы получить [доступ к заслуженным льготам](http://www.sandiegouniontribune.com/military/the-intel/sd-me-va-priorities-20161230-story.html).  



	2. Я мог бы вести себя лучше, но нах!

Весной, когда уходил пронизывающий холод, Баки обычно становилось легче. В этот раз не помогло: хоть в форточку дул приятный ветерок, спалось все равно паршиво. Вот уже несколько дней он чувствовал себя напряженным как струна — и при этом очень усталым.  
С тех пор как Мистер Вселенная нагло вмешался в митинг у Ветеранского центра, а потом притащился к Баки домой, Баки то и дело обнаруживал, что торчит за компом посреди ночи, бодро отвечая на электронную почту или решая чужие технические проблемы. Хотя срочной работы сейчас не было. Но это придавало его бессоннице смысл — иначе пришлось бы тупо валяться и смотреть в потолок, вспоминая, что творилось на этом самом матраце.  
До сих пор не верилось, что ему дрочил сам Капитан Америка. Конечно, между ними проскочила искра, но это можно было рационально объяснить — чувак взял в руку член Баки.  
И чем больше Баки об этом думал, тем больше бесился.  
Он закрыл ноутбук и включил телевизор, но мозг даже не пытался вникнуть в происходящее на экране.  
Что, блядь, этот Роджерс о себе возомнил? Притащился к Ветеранскому центру, выполнить, так сказать, норму благотворительности, и на этой волне слегка увлекся? Устроил Баки развлечение, чтоб потешить свое самолюбие или приласкать «несчастного ветерана»? Мысль о том, что Роджерс просто пожалел его, привела в бешенство. И когда на экране в очередной раз появилась красивая самодовольная рожа Капитана Америки, Баки швырнул в телевизор банку из-под пива.  
Снаружи выли сирены — полиция и скорая. Баки выключил звук и нахмурился. В этом районе к вою сирен все давно привыкли, они воспринимались как фоновый шум, но сейчас орало подозрительно громко. Он встал и подошел к окну. Красно-синие огни вспыхивали буквально под домом, и Баки вылетел в коридор, обливаясь холодным потом.  
Ночь полыхала красным и синим. Группа парамедиков толпилась на пятачке, который местные называли «седьмое небо». Потому что именно там торговали наркотой.  
Баки вгляделся и разглядел за спинами парамедиков потертую, местами драную желтую куртку — очень знакомую.  
— Мать твою, Денни, — прошептал он, бездумно охлопывая себя по карманам в поисках сигарет. Хотя одет был в треники без карманов.  
— Подымить охота? — поинтересовался Бобби, бывший морской офицер. Его бледное лицо прорезали морщины, а еще у него не было ног. Обеих. Он слегка приподнялся в инвалидной коляске, чтобы предложить Баки сигарету.  
Баки кивнул в ответ.  
— Спасибо.  
— Чувак, где тебя носило? — вмешался Стерлинг, в прошлом — морской пехотинец, а сейчас просто здоровенный латиноамериканец, темноволосый, с обветренной кожей. Он годился Баки в отцы, однако до сих пор мог перепить его — оставался сидеть, когда тот уже валялся под столом.  
Баки повернулся к Стерлингу, прикуривая от его сигареты. Глубоко затянулся, наслаждаясь вкусом, и медленно выдохнул — напряжение понемногу уходило.  
— Да тут, рядом, — расплывчато ответил Баки и кивнул на носилки — Денни как раз укладывали на них. — Думаешь, он выкарабкается?  
— Ясен пень, — отозвался Микки. — Как минимум, ради того, чтоб ширнуться еще раз.  
Микки был чуть младше Баки. Темная кожа, бритый череп. Бывший Армии сержант, из-за тяжелой формы ПТСР не может удержаться ни на одной работе. И как-то умудряется стебаться над всем подряд.  
Баки задохнулся от нервного смеха.  
— Кошмар какой.  
— Так правда же, — ухмыльнулся Микки. — В каком это смысле «тут рядом»? Мы не любовались на твою задницу с тех пор, как ты утащил к себе Капитана Америку.  
Остальные так пристально уставились на Баки, что ему немедленно захотелось развернуться на каблуках и нырнуть в подъезд. Меньше всего хотелось обсуждать Роджерса и то, что между ними случилось.  
— Так что там было, Баки? — не отставал Стерлинг. — Ты не имеешь морального права продефилировать мимо нас под ручку с супергероем, а потом ничего не рассказать.  
Баки раздраженно выдохнул.  
— Он заскочил в Ветеранский центр попиариться на халяву, возомнив себя нашим благодетелем. Я позвал его в гости и заодно высказал все, что о нем думаю. Ему это не понравилось, и мы поцапались.  
Бобби длинно присвистнул.  
— Ну ты, Баки, и засранец. Этот чувак спасал город и заодно весь мир раз, наверное, десять. Ты не имеешь права хамить ему.  
Баки опустил глаза, делая вид, что отповедь произвела на него впечатление, хотя вообще-то ему хотелось заткнуть Бобби к собачьей бабушке.  
Стерлингу история тоже понравилась, его глаза так и сверкали в красно-синем свете мигалок.  
— Не может быть все так плохо. Он пошел за тобой и оставался наверху какое-то время.  
Чем больше Баки рассказывал, тем настойчивее становились вопросы. Он снова затянулся, и Микки начал ржать.  
— Да быть того не может! Ты завалил в койку Капитана Америку?  
— Стоп, — предупреждающе сказал Бобби, глядя Микки в глаза. — Не сочиняй глупых сплетен.  
— Но ведь это могло случиться! Помните, в прошлом году он проболтался, что на самом деле бисексуал?  
Бобби только рукой махнул.  
— Поверю не раньше, чем увижу сам. Подозреваю, он до сих пор сохнет по Пегги Картер.  
— Но это никак не мешает ему быть бисексуалом, Бобби, — сказал Микки так терпеливо, будто разговаривал с ребенком.  
— Ладно, может, Баки подтвердит, — примиряюще сказал Стерлинг, скрестив руки на груди.  
В ответ Баки выдохнул облако дыма прямо ему в лицо, и Стерлинг шарахнулся, мотая головой.  
— Ничего такого не было, — фыркнул он. — Эту бы фантазию, да в мирных целях. Вам, ребята, романы надо писать.  
— Как появится у меня компьютер, так сразу и займусь, — огрызнулся Микки.  
Стерлинг все не мог успокоиться.  
— Так почему он торчал у тебя так долго?  
— Спорил. Горячая голова, хлебом не корми — дай повоевать. Я ему чутка подыграл, а потом выставил за дверь.  
— Е-мое, Баки, — в голосе Бобби слышалось явное неодобрение. — Это ж герой войны, гребаная легенда!  
— Бобби, ты его вообще не знаешь! — вырвалось у Баки. — Это просто перекачанный мудак с раздутым эго, я всего-то пнул его слегка. Думаю, пойдет на пользу.  
Микки снова рассмеялся.  
— Чувак, у тебя стальные яйца. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько он силен? Я слышал, он может поднять танк как пушинку.  
— Еще как! — убежденно воскликнул Бобби. — И поднимал уже, в сорок третьем, прямо перед тем, как вмазать по роже Гитлеру.  
Баки закатил глаза.  
— Боже ты мой. Хватит уже верить в бабкины сказки. С Гитлером он не дрался.  
— Тебя там не было, — упрямо возразил Бобби.  
Баки поджал губы.  
— Когда я в последний раз читал Википедию, никто не писал, что Гитлер умер от того, что ему кто-то вмазал. Если Роджерс так силен, чтобы поднять танк, он одним ударом бы его прикончил.  
Стерлинг хмыкнул.  
— А тебе приспичило его позлить? Ты самоубийца или кто?  
— Да нет, — Баки пожал плечами. — Просто этот парень мне не нравится. Подумаешь, Американский пирог-переросток.  
Тут застонал Микки.  
— Баки, Баки, слушай меня. Ты не видишь картину целиком. Капитан Америка в курсе, как тебя зовут! Он пришел к тебе в гости! Чувак, шанс один на миллион!  
— Ага, был, — проворчал Бобби. — Баки психанул и разозлил этого парня. Умный — сил нет.  
— Ну может стоит извиниться — и он вернется, — почти взмолился Микки, будто его это задело до глубины души. — Может, вы с ним договоритесь, и он прицепит кому-нибудь навороченный протез от Старка.  
— Меня и собственный вполне устраивает, — сообщил Баки, сжимая свой кулак из углеродного волокна.  
— Или работу найдет, — добавил Бобби. — Спорить могу, если ты извинишься и объяснишь ситуацию, он тебе поможет. Он отличный парень.  
— Да вы его даже не знаете! — возмутился Баки.  
— Угу. Ты его лицо видел? Там огромными буквами написано «блин-блин-блин, я так хочу помочь», — не согласился Стерлинг. — Да ну, чувак, тебе выпал счастливый билет. Хоть о друзьях подумай. На крайняк, хоть выпросишь нам экскурсию по башне Старка.  
— Мне бы хотелось встретиться с Тони Старком, — задумчиво произнес Бобби. — Я рассказывал, как однажды видел его отца?  
Баки устало вздохнул.  
— Ага, ты постоянно об этом рассказываешь.  
— Этот мужик был гением, и сын пошел в него. Если ты будешь с Капитаном повежливее, он может устроить нам встречу.  
— А я хочу увидеть Черную вдову! — подхватил Микки. — Не, не, Сокола! Этот парень чертовски шустрый. Видал, как он летает на своих крыльях? И вообще, он правая рука Кэпа. Если ты с ним подружишься, Сокол всяко нарисуется поблизости.  
— Ну уж простите, что всех разочаровал, — подытожил Баки, растирая ботинком окурок. — Ничего этого не будет. Я не имею привычки извиняться, и Капитан Трепло тут больше не появится. И очень прошу не упоминать о нем в моем присутствии, лады?  
Все послушно замолчали, но на лице Бобби отражалось искреннее огорчение.  
— Микки, ты сегодня в норме? — уточнил Баки.  
Тот кивнул.  
— Ага. Я останусь у Бобби.  
— Тогда ладно, ребята. Пересечемся позже. Спокойной ночи, — пробормотал Баки, поворачиваясь в сторону подъезда.  
Пока он поднимался по лестнице и доставал ключ от квартиры, ненависть внутри достигла точки кипения. До сегодняшнего дня он ни разу не окрысился на ребят. Они были его спасательным кругом, особенно тогда, когда остальной мир казался совсем уж невыносимым. Они прикрывали ему спину в нелегком бою с мирной жизнью.  
Во всем виноват Роджерс. Он притворялся своим в доску парнем так успешно, что друзья Баки готовы были молиться на его задницу.  
Пусть этот Роджерс в жизни выглядит еще здоровее, чем в телевизоре или на плакатах. Пусть у него идеальное лицо, красивые глаза и обаятельная улыбка. Пусть когда-то, будучи еще подростком, Баки мечтал о таком огромном члене — пока не отправился на войну и не перестал мечтать. Потому что наконец понял, что герои вроде Роджерса не могут быть настоящими, это самая обычная показуха. Пропаганда, если угодно.  
Образ Капитана Америки — умело придуманная иллюзия, и Баки видел его насквозь. Достаточно было пары оскорблений — и фанера раскололась, этот святоша разозлился, как самый обычный человек.  
Баки забрался под одеяло, пытаясь не думать о том, как Роджерс поднял его в воздух и швырнул на матрац будто вещмешок. Бесило само воспоминание о том, как жар охватил все его тело, и рык, вырвавшийся из горла Роджерса, заставил его сердце биться как сумасшедшее. Такая страсть, направленная только и исключительно на самого Баки, взволновала его больше, чем хотелось бы. Как бы глупо все это ни выглядело, лицо Роджерса он точно забудет еще нескоро.  
Стоило подумать о делах поважнее. Например, про очередной митинг, который запланирован на завтра. Предстоит многое сделать. Баки мысленно взмолился тому, кто присматривает за Вселенной, чтобы эти протесты привлекли достаточно внимания перед ближайшим заседанием Бюджетного управления Конгресса.

На следующее утро Баки проснулся от того, что свело шею. Чего и следовало ожидать, раз спишь на продавленном матрасе без всякого каркаса. Пришлось долго крутить головой и разминать плечи, чтобы привести себя в порядок.  
Горячая вода заставила его кровь циркулировать быстрее, и скоро Баки начал насвистывать песенку. Мысль о предстоящем митинге всегда заряжала его бодростью. Он написал электронное письмо начальнику и договорился о предварительной проверке с новыми клиентами.  
Среди входящих обнаружилось одно письмо от сестренки Бекки и еще два от матери. Баки переместил их в папку «Семья». Позже он ответит на все сразу, в день, специально выбранный для того, чтобы разобраться с этой херней. Пока сама мысль об этом заставила его поежиться, и Баки спешно нажал кнопку «назад», в поисках очередного письма по работе или о любой другой ерунде, которая не действовала бы ему на нервы.  
Внизу экрана всплыло уведомление от банка. Баки точно знал, сколько он зарабатывает, но все равно открыл письмо, чтобы убедиться в реальности собственного счета. Ему невероятно повезло найти работу, которая соответствовала бы его умениям и способностям, да еще и удаленно. Благодаря этому ему не приходилось общаться с незнакомыми людьми, плюс свободный график и стабильный доход. Впрочем, до идеала было еще далеко, особенно если представить, где работают, точнее, не работают его друзья.  
Баки в который раз охватило чувство вины, и он спешно задумался о том, как можно компенсировать эту незаслуженную удачу.  
Сегодняшний митинг — уже что-то. Баки был искренне благодарен работникам Ветеранского центра, которые разрешили ему собирать людей перед зданием, хотя сами не имели права участвовать в протестах.  
Выйдя во двор с рупором наперевес, Баки огляделся в поисках Бобби, Стерлинга и Микки. Никого из них не было видно. Разумеется, им еще рановато было появляться, но слабый голосок в голове требовал немедленно извиниться перед друзьями за резкие слова.  
Впрочем, на это еще будет время. А прямо сейчас Баки нужно быть в другом месте.  
Едва бросив взгляд на небольшую толпу, которая успела скопиться перед входом в Бруклинский Ветеранский центр, Баки замер. Все принесли плакаты, как было велено.  
В том числе и Роджерс.  
Баки прищурился и негромко зарычал себе под нос. Роджерс не испортит ему митинг. Не сегодня.  
Люди болтали и пересмеивались с Роджерсом, будто он был одним из них.  
— Ты что тут делаешь?  
Роджерс сверкнул улыбкой — той самой, с плаката — и поднял повыше транспарант «Выполните свои обещания ветеранам!»  
Баки пару раз моргнул и уставился в большие глупые голубые глаза. Они казались честными и искренними. Как всё, что говорил и делал Роджерс. Баки напомнил себе, что невзлюбил его в том числе и за это.  
— Думал, мы тут просто потусить собрались? Или затеял очередную пиар-компанию? Речь идет о человеческих жизнях!  
Он не собирался орать, но само присутствие Роджерса буквально взрывало что-то у него внутри — как бензовоз, в который ударила молния. Даже думать не хотелось, что это значит. Не сейчас уж точно.  
Прямо сейчас Баки было куда важнее, чтобы Роджерс свалил отсюда на хрен.  
— Я знаю, о чем идет речь, — возразил Роджерс, упрямо вздернув подбородок. — Поэтому я и пришел. Я верю в то, что вы делаете хорошее дело. И хочу привлечь к нему больше внимания.  
Столпившиеся вокруг ветераны одобрительно закивали, кто-то похлопал Роджерса по спине, и Баки чуть не взорвался от злости. Если вышвырнуть Роджерса сейчас — ветераны дружно осудят Баки. Их обманула милая улыбочка и восторженные статейки в СМИ, написанные под диктовку ЩИТа. Трудно было винить их за это. Они просто не знают правды.  
Баки втянул воздух через нос, досчитал до пяти и медленно выдохнул.  
— Зашибись, — прошипел он сквозь стиснутые зубы и влез на знакомую скамейку. — Терри, поднимешься сюда?  
Пожилой мужчина, который стоял рядом с Роджерсом, кивнул и сжал протянутую руку — подняться на скамейку для него было не так-то просто. Баки осмотрелся и с удивлением обнаружил, что толпа стала заметно больше, и плакатов в ней хватало. На другой стороне улицы виднелся фургон Двенадцатого канала. Это было здорово, круче, чем Баки смел надеяться — если не обращать внимание на сраного Капитана Америку, который торчал прямо перед ним с плакатом наперевес — так уверенно, будто имел на это право.  
— Доброго утречка, ребята, спасибо, что пришли, — начал Баки в рупор. — Сегодня нас собралось немало, давайте сделаем так, чтоб нас наконец услышали. Будем здесь с девяти утра до полудня, кто может — оставайтесь до конца. Если встретите журналистов — вспоминайте наши речевки, и не стесняйтесь махать плакатами, для того мы их и рисовали. У кого-то есть вопросы?  
— А кофе будет?  
В толпе послышались добродушные смешки, Баки тоже улыбнулся.  
— Да, Крис, мы учли твои пожелания. Наши трудолюбивые друзья из Ветеранского центра сделали для всех кофе и пончики. По одному на каждого, не жадничайте и не забудьте сказать спасибо Дарлин, когда будете брать.  
Несколько человек тут же отделились от толпы, чтоб подкрепить свои силы, а Баки повернулся к Терри.  
— Ты не обязан говорить, если что.  
Терри кивнул.  
— Ничего, я справлюсь.  
Баки сжал его плечо, успокаивая, и огляделся по сторонам. Роджерс беседовал с тремя ветеранами, запросто, по-дружески. О чем, ради всего святого, они могли говорить? Роджерс — признанная звезда, а эти ребята — они никто, как сам Баки. Чудом выжившие, причем не целиком, и теперь изо всех сил старающиеся заново освоиться в мире, который успел о них забыть.  
— Я готов, — сообщил Терри.  
Баки снова вскинул рупор.  
— Что ж, ребята, я думаю, для начала стоит вспомнить, зачем мы тут собрались и почему это так важно. У нашего друга Терри есть история, которой он хотел бы поделиться.  
Терри взял рупор дрожащими руками, и Баки обнял его за плечи, чтобы приободрить.  
— Многие из вас меня знают, но я на всякий случай представлюсь: Терри Картер, ветеран. Первый батальон Первой дивизии морской пехоты. Воевал дважды: в Ираке и в Афганистане. Вернулся домой несколько лет назад и чувствовал себя довольно паршиво. Я не мог спать, не мог расслабиться, трудно было сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то, разочаровался во всех увлечениях, злился на весь белый свет, полный набор, короче. Еще и проблемы с мочевым пузырем. Думаю, большинство из вас в курсе, что это за херня.  
— Не то слово! — крикнул кто-то.  
Многие согласно закивали, и Баки крепче обнял Терри за плечи, восхищаясь его смелостью. Его тело дрожало как в лихорадке.  
— В конце концов все стало так плохо, что даже семья начала от меня шарахаться. А я понемногу докатился до колонии Райкерс. Судья посоветовал мне взять себя в руки и отправиться в местный Ветеранский центр, и с тех пор они к моим услугам.  
Терри говорил с насмешкой, и в толпе кто-то весело зафыркал. Но ничего смешного в этом не было. Волна гнева снова поднялась изнутри, угрожая затопить Баки с головой. Они не зря пришли сюда.  
— С тех пор я тусуюсь здесь. Чтоб вы знали, я ничего не имею против Дарлин, Девида и Филлис. Они классные ребята.  
— Про Боба не забудь!  
Все рассмеялись.  
— Точно, еще и Боб. Они делают все, что могут, собирают все возможные ресурсы, но этого недостаточно. Им нужно подкрепление, мы все это заслужили.  
Толпа согласно забормотала.  
— Когда я притащился сюда пару лет назад, мне пришлось ждать целую вечность, пока дошла очередь. У них просто не хватало людей, чтобы принять меня. Думаю, не мне вам объяснять: когда в голове такая каша, месяцами ждать неизвестно чего — все равно, что вариться в адском котле. Я думал, что этот кошмар остался там, в пустыне, но нет. Мне пришлось мысленно вернуться туда и справляться со всем самостоятельно — потому что дождаться помощи казалось нереальным. Я подумал, раз у них не хватает народу, чтобы помочь мне, я помогу себе сам. Конечно, никаких лекарств у меня не было, и я начал пить, чтобы справиться с кошмарами и прочей дрянью в голове.  
— Ты это зря, парень! — выкрикнули из толпы.  
— Да что ты говоришь, — Терри криво усмехнулся. — С этого все началось. Я тыщу раз думал о том, чтобы бросить это дело. Непросто отрывать свою задницу от кровати и тащиться к метро, когда хочется уже плюнуть на все и пойти ко дну. Но в конце концов я справился. А некоторые ребята… не доживают до счастливого конца истории.  
Баки сжал плечо Терри, чтобы ободрить его.  
— Короче, после всех этих приключений, — продолжил Терри, — я наконец-то увидел медсестру, которая отсыпала мне немного таблеток от дерьма в голове.  
В толпе послышался сочувствующий смех, Баки тоже улыбнулся.  
— Однако, это заняло четыре долбаных месяца. Я пришел сюда в феврале, а с медсестрой встретился аж в июне. В июне! Со мной что-то не так, или вам оно тоже кажется полным бредом?  
— Полный бред! — поддержал кто-то.  
Баки похлопал Терри по спине, и тот вернул ему рупор.  
— Терри, с тобой все в порядке, — подтвердил Баки. — Обычное дело для Ветеранского центра. Скольким ветеранам приходится ждать неделями и месяцами, чтобы получить честно заработанные льготы, потому что центру не хватает денег или сотрудников? Сколько народу сдается и уходит или, что хуже, оказывается на улице, или в тюрьме, или на том свете? Неужели мы это заслужили?  
— Нет! — взметнулось над толпой, таблички поднялись выше.  
Роджерс невольно притягивал взгляд Баки. Лицо его раскраснелось, в глазах полыхал праведный гнев. И этот гнев ему очень шел.  
Гм.  
Может быть, Капитан США и правда явился сюда бескорыстно, или его проняла история Терри. Баки даже засомневался — не пора ли изменить мнение о Роджерсе…  
Ровно до того момента, пока через толпу не ломанулась репортерша Двенадцатого канала.  
Толпа дружно скандировала лозунги и размахивала табличками, как было сказано. Но девица с микрофоном и ее оператор смотрели только на Роджерса.  
— Эй! Эээй! — крикнул им Баки.  
Репортерша уставилась на него, слегка обалдев, будто только что заметила.  
— Почему ты хочешь обратиться к нему? У него и так есть все льготы, какие только можно и нельзя. Мы служили стране не хуже, а теперь не заслуживаем внимания? Почему вас тут не было, пока он не появился?  
Репортерша стушевалась и неуверенно покосилась на Роджерса. Тот в очередной раз сыграл роль чемпиона страны по благородству: мягко кивнул, указывая оператору на Баки.  
Внутри опять вспыхнуло раздражение. Баки абсолютно не нужна помощь Капитана В-Каждой-Бочке-Затычка.  
Толпа скандировала все громче по мере того, как оператор приближался к Баки. Репортерша сказала несколько слов на камеру, а потом повернулась к Баки, без слов умоляя его о пощаде.  
Внутренний засранец Баки немного смягчился. В конце концов, не такое он и чудовище. Поэтому он спрыгнул со скамьи и вежливо ответил на все вопросы.  
_Почему вы собрались тут?_  
Боремся за права ветеранов. Мы хотим получить все льготы, которые заслужили, и которые положены нам по закону.  
_Чего вы хотите добиться этими митингами?_  
Чтобы об этой проблеме узнало как можно больше народу. Может быть, и до Конгресса наконец дойдет. Может, они выделят нам побольше денег или хотя бы перестанут урезать бюджет, хотя сами сидят на толчках по пятьсот баксов.  
_Как долго вы собираетесь протестовать?_  
Пока что-нибудь не изменится.  
_Сотрудники Бруклинского центра плохо относятся к ветеранам?_  
Центр не виноват. Мы все любим этих ребят, просто их слишком мало. Было бы нечестно осуждать их за это.  
_Какую роль в вашем движении играет Капитан Америка? Вы специально пригласили его сегодня?_  
Господи, да нет же. У нас нет его телефона. Но стоило ему нарисоваться рядом, и вы тут как тут. Надеюсь, вы еще появитесь, даже если в следующий раз он не придет.  
Репортершу это заявление не слишком обрадовало, но Баки было чисто по-человечески приятно сказать ей гадость.  
Два часа спустя митинг закончился и люди начали расходиться. Баки спрыгнул со скамейки.  
Роджерс упорно дежурил неподалеку, будто специально ждал его.  
Баки фыркнул и отвернулся от него, чтобы попрощаться с другими активистами. Потом зашел в Центр, чтобы поблагодарить Дарлин за кофе и пончики. Дарлин — пожилая афроамериканка с добрыми глазами, улыбнулась Баки устало и благодарно.  
— Всегда к твоим услугам, дорогой. Может быть, однажды они и вправду услышат. Видит Бог, нам бы тут пригодились лишние руки.  
Баки выскользнул на улицу. Роджерс так и торчал возле скамейки с табличкой наперевес.  
— Ты не умеешь вовремя останавливаться, да?  
— Когда о чем-то переживаю — нет, — ответил Роджерс.  
Баки устало вздохнул.  
— Ну ладно, сегодня ты уже сделал доброе дело. И зачем продолжаешь тут ошиваться?  
Эмоции сменялись на лице Роджерса одна за другой, но в конце концов он все-таки выбрал, на чем остановиться. Баки уже видел это выражение: во время пресс-конференций и на рекламных плакатах с Капитаном Америкой.  
— Просто хотел донести до тебя мысль: я очень оценил твои идеи и то, как ты их преподносишь. Ты имеешь право меня недолюбливать, Джеймс, и все-таки мы на одной стороне. Я готов использовать все свои ресурсы, чтобы пресса обратила на вас как можно больше внимания и…  
— Да Боже упаси! — поспешно открестился Баки. — Не нужно делать нам одолжение, мы не нуждаемся в помощи — ни твоей, ни твоих дружков-супергероев. Это наша битва! Битва настоящих ветеранов! — выплюнул Баки напоследок и отвернулся, собираясь пойти наконец домой.  
— Считаешь, я никогда не сидел в окопе, не стрелял и не убивал врагов? Да я дрался сотни раз! — заорал Роджерс ему в спину.  
— Да конечно, — огрызнулся Баки и все-таки развернулся к нему лицом. — Но когда ты почти неуязвим, воевать куда как легче. Даже сравнивать нечего. Мы совсем не похожи на тебя. На наших войнах ставки совсем другие, даже не пытайся изображать, что ты понимаешь наши мысли и ощущения!  
Ноздри Роджерса раздулись. Почему-то его злость доставляла Баки удовольствие.  
— Я видел, как умирали хорошие люди, такие же, как вы, — выпалил Роджерс. — Люди, с которыми я вместе воевал, которые были моими друзьями.  
Вместо ответа Баки повернулся к Роджерсу спиной. Он устал и проголодался, а еще было на редкость глупо лаяться у всех на виду — кто угодно может достать смартфон и снять их на видео.  
Да с какого перепугу Роджерса так волнует его мнение?  
Баки так злился, что даже не заметил, как за ним пошли — пока у самого подъезда его не окликнул Стерлинг.  
— Привет, Баки! О! Эй, Бобби, ты глянь, кто к нам вернулся. Баки снова приволок Капитана Америку.  
Баки невольно зажмурился.  
— Да ты, бля, издеваешься.  
— Капитан Америка! — воскликнул Бобби, спешно разворачивая коляску, чтобы ринуться навстречу. Микки глупо ухмылялся из-за его плеча.  
— Добрый день, джентльмены, — послышался за спиной низкий голос Роджерса.  
По уму, стоило велеть ему убираться отсюда, но Баки уже нахамил друзьям вчера, и теперь ему хотелось загладить вину.  
А Роджерс ничтоже сумняшеся пожал руку сначала Бобби, потом Микки и Стерлингу. Баки едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза.  
Все представились по очереди, а потом засыпали Роджерса вопросами. Совершенно дурацкими: может ли он поднять танк и бил ли морду Гитлеру (ха! Баки был прав! Это только на сцене изображали!), можно ли попасть на экскурсию в башню Старка, и помирились ли они с Баки.  
— Тьфу, народ, вы серьезно? — застонал Баки.  
Роджерс ухмыльнулся так, что Баки захотелось врезать ему по роже.  
— Я бы предпочел оставить прошлое в прошлом, если он не против, — серьезно заявил Роджерс.  
Баки только головой покачал.  
— Ребята, увидимся позже. У меня еще дела.  
— Баки! — крикнул ему в спину Бобби. — Возвращайся скорее!  
Но Баки уже скрылся в подъезде и яростно топал по лестнице, взбешенный тем, как нагло Роджерс навязал ему свое присутствие и вмешался в протесты, хотя там и без него прекрасно справлялись.  
Куда бы Роджерс ни явился, он притягивал внимание как магнитом. Баки не ревновал, ни в коем случае, но на Капитана Америку чуть ли не молились, и это здорово действовало на нервы. Смотрелось глупо и неуместно, а искренние слова Роджерса и его офигенная внешность только усугубляли положение. Вот же дрянь!  
Стоило поставить кастрюлю с водой на плиту, как в дверь громко постучали.  
Баки оглянулся и понял, что забыл ее закрыть. Какого хрена? Он всегда запирал ее, так чего ж в этот раз…  
— Джеймс, — красивая и глупая башка Роджерса сунулась в приоткрытую дверь.  
Баки не ответил и повернулся обратно к кастрюле, внимательно следя за тем, как закипает вода.  
Дверь скрипнула, а потом закрылась.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — рявкнул Баки, выключая конфорку.  
Роджерс почесал в затылке, будто вдруг застеснявшись.  
— Твои друзья сказали, что ты хороший парень. Просто мы оба встали не с той ноги, а значит, мне стоит пойти сюда и попытаться вправить тебе мозги.  
Гнев поднялся изнутри, раздувая капюшон, как кобра, и толкнул Баки вперед, нос к носу с Роджерсом.  
— Ну да, только я — не они. Мне совершенно не хочется попасть в Башню Старка или повидаться с твоими друзьями-героями, — он злобно ухмыльнулся и подался еще ближе, чтобы прошептать Роджерсу прямо в лицо: — И я совершенно точно знаю, что твоя задница — не центр Вселенной.  
От Роджерса приятно пахло — мылом и лосьоном после бритья. Слишком приятно, как для человека, несколько часов проторчавшего на митинге.  
— Ты пока мою задницу не видел, только член, — отрубил Роджерс. — И что-то не припоминаю жалоб по этому поводу.  
На его щеках играл румянец, а в глазах полыхало самое настоящее пламя, Баки невольно поежился. Ему снова удалось задеть Капитана Америку за живое. Это уже смахивало на наркозависимость, но Баки хотелось бить по его слабым местам снова и снова, провоцировать, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом.  
Роджерс будто задышал глубже, как в тот раз, и член Баки невольно дернулся навстречу. Проклятое тело снова предавало его!  
Как этот мудак смеет быть таким горячим, особенно когда волнуется?  
— Если ты явился сюда в надежде, что мы помиримся и расцелуемся, хочу тебя разочаровать — не дождешься.  
Баки привычно огрызался, уже понимая, что этот раунд он проиграл. Но это не означало, что он так запросто упадет к ногам Роджерса, как восторженная девица. Да еще, блин, в собственном доме.  
— И почему мне кажется, что тебе все равно хочется меня поцеловать? — самодовольно поинтересовался Роджерс.  
Баки зарычал и отпихнул его обеими руками, но с тем же успехом можно было драться с кирпичной стеной — бесполезно, да еще и больно. Роджерс, говнюк, только улыбнулся в ответ и сцапал Баки за футболку своей огромной лапищей. А потом просто приподнял над полом и впечатал спиной в дверь.  
Это не могло быть настолько возбуждающим, но от демонстрации невероятной силы Баки будто окатило кипятком. Роджерс мог убить его одним ударом, но до сих пор только отвечал на провокации, даже не пытаясь драться на полную.  
Однако, все это уже было, и в прошлый раз кончилось простой дрочкой.  
— Ты собрался меня трахать или опять только с членом поиграешь?  
Роджерс оскалился в ответ, и Баки ухмыльнулся ему, чувствуя себя абсолютным психом. А потом небо рухнуло на землю. Они цеплялись друг за друга как сумасшедшие, срывая одежду и пихая друг друга в сторону матраца.  
Баки сам не заметил, как оказался на спине, во все глаза разглядывая золотистое накачанное тело. Характерный щелчок крышки застал его врасплох. Роджерс сжал в руке знакомый тюбик со смазкой. Шустрый, зараза такая.  
Баки невольно сглотнул. Да, он хвастался, что ни капли не боится Роджерса, но факт оставался фактом — этот парень мог порвать его на британский флаг. И его член… научная фантастика отдыхает! Член у Роджерса был длинный и толстый, вообще-то Баки соврал, когда заявил, что видел и побольше.  
— Сейчас ты не похож на крутого, — тихо заметил Роджерс.  
Баки фыркнул.  
— Я тебя еще умотаю.  
Роджерс опустил взгляд, его плечи задрожали от сдерживаемого смеха.  
— Ты невероятный, знаешь?  
— А ты тянешь время. Давай уже, трахни меня, — потребовал Баки. — И помни, большой член не означает, что тебе не придется поднапрячься.  
Роджерс сощурился и выдавил на ладонь здоровенную кляксу смазки. Баки откинулся на подушку и попытался расслабиться, чувствуя, как большой скользкий палец поглаживает его между ног. Роджерс как-то очень нежно скользнул пальцем между ягодиц, и это испортило все впечатление.  
— Давай уже, дедуууля, — пропел Баки.  
— Заткнись! — выпалил Роджерс, и его указательный палец прижался к анусу Баки.  
Было жутко щекотно, и Баки нетерпеливо подался бедрами вперед. Палец Роджерса скользнул внутрь, и Баки вздохнул, прося большего.  
Роджерс посмотрел на него с подозрением, и Баки раздраженно фыркнул.  
— Мы тут не любовью занимаемся.  
— Я не хочу сделать тебе больно, придурок, — огрызнулся Роджерс.  
— И как ты собираешься пропихивать туда свой толстый член, балда?  
Роджерс на мгновение замер, оценивающе разглядывая его. И Баки чуть не задохнулся, когда внутрь скользнул второй палец. Будто огнем обожгло. Сам бы он никогда так не смог. Кажется, он мечтал об этом с тех пор, как вернулся домой. По венам разливалось жидкое пламя, чистая энергия — ни один антидепрессант не давал такого эффекта. Баки чувствовал себя живым.  
— Как оно? — голос Роджерса был хриплым, но в глазах светилось беспокойство, и это здорово раздражало.  
Баки подался бедрами вперед и назад, бросая вызов.  
— Неплохо. Давай еще один.  
Приказ был проигнорирован, вместо этого Роджерс сосредоточился на том, чтобы раскрыть Баки получше. Он поворачивал пальцы, ножницами разводя их в стороны, раздвигая упругие стенки, и Баки медленно крутил бедрами в такт. Они тонули в неторопливых ритмичных движениях, постепенно ускоряясь, а потом мудила Роджерс решил поднять ставки и погладил яйца Баки.  
Баки тряхнуло, и он отчаянно застонал, двигая задницей, чтобы усилить ощущения. Роджерс понимающе хмыкнул и наконец прижал ко входу третий палец. Баки облизал губы и нетерпеливо дернул бедрами, подаваясь навстречу.  
Чувствовалось, что Роджерс отступит, если увидит хоть малейший признак дискомфорта, и это только подстегивало Баки.  
Роджерс потянулся через плечо и Баки снова услышал щелчок крышки. Он недовольно закатил глаза, но прикосновение скользких пальцев оказалось неожиданно приятным, охлаждая пылающую кожу.  
Теперь в ход пошли три пальца сразу, и несколько минут спустя Баки стало почти больно — настолько хотелось большего.  
— Хватит уже рассусоливать, просто вставь мне, — выдохнул он.  
Пальцы Роджерса перестали двигаться, и он вздохнул, будто не одобряя.  
— Хорошо. Ты сам попросил.  
Он оглянулся через плечо и потянулся к штанам. В заднем кармане оказался презерватив.  
— Не слишком ли самонадеянно с твоей стороны? — поинтересовался Баки.  
— Судя по всему, нет, — ответил Роджерс с непроницаемой физиономией.  
Баки хмыкнул, наблюдая, как он неторопливо раскатывает резинку по огромному члену. Назло собственному беспокойству, Баки взялся за эту штуковину, направляя ее в себя. Очередная порция смазки шлепнулась ему на пальцы и Роджерс легко смахнул его руку.  
С губ Баки почти сорвалось проклятие, но тут Роджерс выдавил еще смазки и медленно провел по своему члену как настоящий порно-бог.  
Это было бы смешно, но Баки уже и так возбудился: этот член срочно требовался ему внутри.  
— Все еще хочешь пожёстче? — спросил Роджерс, сверкая глазами.  
— Да, блин, мудила! Я хочу…  
Слова умерли на языке, когда здоровенная головка члена уперлась во вход. Несмотря на тщательную подготовку, давление было почти болезненным, и Баки вдруг обнаружил, что хватает Роджерса за руки.  
— Ты говорил?.. — сдавленно начал Роджерс, очевидно сдерживаясь из последних сих.  
Баки глянул на него вызывающе и старательно попытался расслабиться. Похоже, трудно было обоим. Мышцы на груди Роджерса заметно напряглись, бицепсы дрогнули, будто он боролся с собой. На лице застыла отчаянная решимость, и Баки открыто таращился, любуясь еле сдерживаемой силой. Потом рывком отвел взгляд.  
— И это все, на что ты способен? — с неожиданной злостью выплюнул он и двинул задницей, подгоняя Роджерса.  
Тот, однако, не обратил на это внимания, продолжая давить медленно и осторожно.  
Возможно, это было не так уж плохо — когда толстая головка наконец втиснулась внутрь, Баки невольно напрягся, представляя, во что это могло бы ему обойтись.  
Чувство самосохранения заставило его расслабиться и начать мягко двигать бедрами, помогая члену проникнуть глубже. Каждый новый дюйм ощущался как откровение. До этого ему казалось, что проход даже слишком растянут, но теперь его буквально распирало изнутри.  
Баки чувствовал себя заполненным, чего не случалось уже очень давно, а настолько — наверное, вообще никогда. Он позволил себе на мгновение прикрыть веки, наслаждаясь ощущением. Когда Роджерс проник до конца, Баки медленно открыл глаза — Роджерс смотрел на него сверху вниз, голубые глаза его потемнели от желания.  
Баки было тридцать два года — но за все это время ему ни разу не пришло в голову представить себя под Стивом Роджерсом. Его сосредоточенность на партнере буквально опьяняла, невольно вспоминались греческие мифы, что-то там было про смертных, которые чудом удостоились внимания богов.  
Баки отвел взгляд, твердя про себя, что этот парень никакой не бог. Роджерс — до хуя прокачанный суперсолдат, и его лживая улыбка призвана скрыть истинное предназначение: приманивать мужчин и женщин на службу правительству, которое не выполняет своих обещаний.  
— Ты двигаться собираешься или как? — спросил Баки.  
Страсть в глазах Роджерса немедленно сменилась раздражением. Он слегка подался назад, потом качнулся вперед.  
— Сильнее, — потребовал Баки.  
Роджерс нахмурился, его руки чуть подрагивали от напряжения — он пытался сдержать себя. Похоже, на самом деле ему хотелось сорваться и выебать Баки по полной программе, но мешала привычка играть в благородство.  
— Черт тебя побери, хватит со мной нянчиться, не девственник. С резиновым членом у меня и то лучше получалось.  
Это сработало. Роджерс схватил Баки за бедра, подтянул к себе и развел их в стороны. У Баки перехватило дыхание, брови Роджерса вопросительно поднялись.  
— Давай, давай, не стесняйся, — выдохнул Баки, понимая, что у него сдают нервы — не каждый день тебя собирается выебать сам Капитан Америка.  
Роджерс наконец начал двигаться, каждый раз входя до самого конца. Теперь он не церемонился, хоть и трахал еще далеко не в полную силу. Однако, когда он набрал скорость, Баки пришлось сжать его предплечья, чтобы удержаться на месте.  
— Теперь нравится? — выплюнул Роджерс. — Этого. Ты. Хотел?  
Кожа громко хлопала о кожу, звук эхом разносился по маленькой квартире. Изо рта Баки вырвалось невнятное мычание, но и оно сошло на нет — потому что с каждым ударом Роджерс со снайперской точностью попадал ему в простату.  
— Что теперь скажешь, а, Джеймс? Скажи чего-нибудь, — издевался Роджерс, чуть смещаясь и меняя угол.  
— Да бля… черт… на хуй… тебя… му… мудила, — выстонал Баки, потому что, святые угодники, его еще никогда так не трахали. — Ты… сраный… бойскаут-переросток… Можешь… бля… можешь… еще… давай сильнее.  
Роджерс рыкнул в ответ и закинул лодыжки Баки себе на плечи. А Баки только и мог, что открывать рот как рыба — пока их с матрасом пытались проебать насквозь.  
Глаза сами собой закатились, мысли вылетели из головы — Баки бы под дулом пистолета не вспомнил бы сейчас, на что злился. Мозг отключился, нижняя половина тела превратилась в оголенный нерв, который каждую секунду прошивала очередная волна удовольствия. Это было хорошо, так хорошо, что почти больно. Почти слишком много, но Баки ни за что не согласился бы остановиться сейчас.  
Дыхание Роджерса стало прерывистым, он начал сбиваться с ритма. Баки решил было, что тот сейчас кончит, но тут большая роджерсова ладонь мягко обняла член Баки.  
Изо рта вырвался придушенный всхлип, а Роджерс начал двигать рукой — быстро и уверенно. Это было идеально — Роджерс трахал его и одновременно надрачивал член. Очевидно, воспоминание об этом останется с Баки навсегда.  
Он был почти на грани, когда Роджерс как-то хитро повернул кулак — яйца Баки потяжелели, тело прошило молнией — а потом волшебство повторилось.  
— А! — вскрикнул Баки, выплескиваясь на обоих сразу.  
Теплая ладонь Роджерса исчезла, и Баки накрыло ощущение потери. Хотелось завернуться в одеяло и немедленно вырубиться, но его лодыжки все еще были у Роджерса на плечах, а тот как раз приподнялся выше, как полузащитник, готовый к атаке.  
— Ух. Ты. Ж. Бля. Твою маааать! — Баки почти задохнулся, когда Роджерс вбил его в матрас так, что почти вытолкнул на пол.  
Матрас врезался в стену с мягким стуком, а Роджерс на мгновение замер — и длинно застонал прежде, чем свалиться на бок рядом с Баки. Отпечатки его пальцев буквально горели на коже.  
Какое-то время они лежали рядом, пытаясь отдышаться. Баки смотрел в потолок, Роджерс… тоже чем-то занимался. Наконец Баки удосужился повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть, чем именно, и обнаружил, что тот лежит на боку, подперев кулаком щеку, и смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
У него все еще стояло. Черт бы побрал эту сыворотку.  
— Ты как? — поинтересовался Роджерс голосом Самого-милого-парня-на-свете.  
Баки усмехнулся в ответ, а затем скорчил рожу, чувствуя, как липкая горячая жидкость стекает между ног и собирается в лужу под задницей.  
— А ты? — спросил он. — Приятель, да ты и пяти минут не продержался.  
Роджерс уставился на него так, будто у Баки выросли две головы.  
— Похоже, я выебал из кого-то последние мозги. Пять минут? Да я тебя пожалел просто.  
Брови Баки поползли вверх. Ну и говнюк же ты, Роджерс! Ну да, у Баки в заднице до сих пор отдавался ритм, а тело по ощущениям превратилось в разваренную лапшу, но эта квартира все еще принадлежала ему, и он не собирался позволять Капитану Стероиды издеваться над собой, даже если тот только что устроил Баки охуенный оргазм.  
— Пошел вон.  
Роджерс насупил брови.  
— Ты серьезно?  
— Какое слово тебе не понятно? — Баки смерил его равнодушным взглядом, хотя внутри почему-то образовалась неприятная тяжесть.  
Роджерс фыркнул и перекатился на колени, поднимаясь. В этот раз вышло получше — на прошлой неделе Баки испугался, что он свалится, пока встает с пола.  
Пятки Роджерса простучали в сторону ванной, скрипнула дверь. Бачок унитаза опустел, потом начал наполняться снова. Из крана потекла вода. Вскоре Роджерс вернулся в комнату — на его теле не осталось и следа случившегося. По контрасту Баки вдруг почувствовал себя очень грязным.  
Теплая мокрая тряпка плюхнулась ему на живот, и Баки невольно поежился. Пришлось тянуться за ней и вытирать себя — Роджерс тем временем начал одеваться.  
— Я приду на следующий митинг, и на следующий после него, — как ни в чем не бывало сообщил Роджерс, застегивая штаны и с трудом втискиваясь в футболку, которая была меньше, чем нужно, как минимум на размер. — Теперь добыть деньги для Ветеранских центров — моя главная задача.  
Баки отбросил использованную тряпку.  
— Хватит. Думаешь, я не понимаю, чего ты добиваешься на самом деле?  
Брови Роджерса сошлись на переносице — будто он не мог сообразить, о чем речь. Ладно, он хитер, ну так и Баки не пальцем деланный.  
— Роджерс, я не настолько безмозглый. Мстители воюют с террористами, пришельцами и Комиссией по безопасности, а в свободное время — получают по ушам от собственной пиар-службы. Потому что без хорошей рекламы никуда. Ты приперся сюда, чтобы улучшить свою репутацию за счет благотворительности, и наткнулся на компанию чуваков, которые сражаются за собственные права. И такой подумал: «О! То, что нужно!» Но это не твоя война, дружочек. Мы не фанерные куклы, которыми можно прикрываться ради улучшения имиджа. Мы сражались в настоящих войнах.  
— Да знаю я! — рявкнул Роджерс так, что затряслись стекла.  
Баки так охренел, что заткнулся. А плечи Роджерса виновато опустились, будто он тут же пожалел о своей вспышке.  
И когда он снова открыл рот, то заговорил спокойно и мягко.  
— Я служил в том числе с самыми обычными мужчинами и женщинами, и служу до сих пор. Джеймс, мы носим разную форму, но переживаем за одно и то же дело. С вами поступают нечестно, и я сделаю все возможное, чтобы исправить это.  
— Почему именно сейчас? — поинтересовался Баки, поднимаясь наконец с матраса, чтобы найти штаны и одеться.  
— Что? — снова не понял Роджерс.  
Баки быстро натянул штаны и скрестил руки на обнаженной груди.  
— Тебя изо льда когда достали, года два назад? И почему я в первый раз увидел тебя на митинге на прошлой неделе? Они сократили бюджет по нашей статье на почти полтора миллиарда долларов через год после твоего воскрешения. Но почему-то ты ни разу не упомянул об этом в интервью, да и на митингах не появлялся.  
— Может быть, потому, что меня слегка отвлекали инопланетяне, которые пытались захватить город, — Роджерс вскинул руки, будто сдаваясь. — Главное, что сейчас я с вами.  
Баки покачал головой.  
— Ну да, только ты нам на хрен не сдался.  
— Вам нужно внимание, — возразил Роджерс. — Я могу поставить на уши журналистов, и тогда Конгресс не сможет отмахнуться от вас.  
— Не стоит давать обещаний, которые не можешь сдержать.  
— Ты прав, — к его удивлению согласился Роджерс. — Именно поэтому я собираюсь выполнить обещанное.  
Он уже полностью оделся и стоял у двери, но Баки хотелось ругаться дальше. И не только потому, что он до сих пор злился. Споры с Роджерсом заставляли его стряхнуть апатию, помогали чувствовать себя живее — ярость делала из Баки человека.  
Роджерс шагнул в коридор.  
— Надеюсь, скоро увидимся, — ухмыльнулся он.  
Баки хлопнул дверью перед его самодовольной рожей и привалился спиной к шершавому дереву.  
Надеется он.  
Наглости этому гаду не занимать! Он вообще имел в виду митинг — или планирует еще раз потрахаться?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. авт.  
Департаменту по делам ветеранов США подчиняется примерно 1700 больниц, поликлиник, консультационных центров и учреждений долгосрочного ухода, которые ежегодно обслуживают почти 9 миллионов ветеранов США. Спрос на услуги Ветеранских центров настолько велик, что пришлось создать систему рейтингов для определения очередности - кто получит помощь в первую очередь. Ветераны США разбиты на восемь групп в зависимости от состояния здоровья, доходов и возраста. Это влияет на рейтинг в системе, от которого зависит получение медицинской помощи. К сожалению, не каждый, кто служил, имеет право на помощь Ветеранских центров, а многие центры просто не справляются с наплывом нуждающихся. Тем, кто соответствует требованиям, часто приходится проходить долгую и запутанную процедуру, чтобы получить доступ к необходимым льготам, приходится ждать от восьми месяцев до года, считая со дня подачи первого заявления.


	3. Я о тебе не думаю

Стив проснулся, но вставать не хотелось. Ничего страшного, просто тело за время сна успело расслабиться настолько, что сейчас не было сил даже сбросить одеяло. Часы показывали 7:08. Он опоздал.  
Даже шевелиться оказалось лень. Стив бездумно пялился на завитушку потолочной лепнины. Завитушка была кремового цвета, однако думалось почему-то о ярко-голубых глазах.  
Так соблазнительно было вызвать ДЖАРВИСа и попросить досье на Джеймса Барнса. Вот только не стивово это было дело, и тот факт, что они разок потрахались, ничего не менял.  
Стив хлопнул ладонью по лбу, вопрошая себя, какого хрена он вообще творит. Странный секс, больше похожий на драку, с человеком, который на дух его не переносит. Звучало по сути бессмысленно, но теплое ощущение внутри не исчезало.  
Минуты медленно текли одна за другой, и Стив вдруг понял: то, что казалось ему ленью, на самом деле просто отсутствие напряжения. Постоянная настороженность, которая стала привычнее, чем щит в руках, вдруг отпустила. Она никогда не пропадет окончательно, без нее Стив просто перестанет быть собой, но сейчас нигде не давило и не дергало. Он просто расслабился. Больше, чем позволял себе когда-либо в этом столетии.  
Стоило разложить все по полочкам. Это может быть связано с протестами. Прошло немало времени с того дня, как Стиву в последний раз удалось сделать что-то безусловно правильное. Никаких сомнительных средств, запутанной морали и политиков, дергающих за ниточки. Если люди узнают о тяжелом положении Ветеранских центров, это никому не навредит, а многим — поможет. Стив раньше и не представлял, насколько важны для него подобные дела.  
Но чем больше он думал об этом, тем больше понимал — не протестами едиными. Сами по себе они не слишком помогали расслабиться, настоящая причина — это Джеймс Барнс.  
С тех пор как Стива достали изо льда, он делил окружающих на несколько категорий:  
Товарищи по команде, они же друзья  
Коллеги  
Знакомые  
Фанаты  
Ебанутые фанаты  
Журналисты  
Злодеи  
И наконец — гражданские, которые нуждаются в помощи.  
Он не обращал внимания, что раскладывает людей по полочкам, пока не встретил человека, который не влезал ни на одну. Джеймс подорвал всю систему, как ракета с фейерверком — так же ярко и непредсказуемо. Его наглость, чтоб не сказать — хамство, казалась ужасно знакомой. Стив был таким же. А еще этот парень был красив как боженька, даже с грязными и спутанными волосами. В его чудесных глазах пылали страсти, из которых Стиву доставался только гнев.  
Ужас как странно восхищаться человеком, который только и делает, что злится на тебя.  
Страннее — только беситься из-за того, что не можешь не восхищаться им. Джеймс очень смелый, он изо всех сил сражается за ветеранов, но факт остается фактом — ведет он себя как полный мудак, особенно по отношению к Стиву.  
Гудение виброзвонка заставило наконец стряхнуть апатию и пошевелиться. На экране высветилось имя, которого и следовало ожидать.  
— Привет, Сэм.  
— Привет, чувак, проснись и пой, — в голосе Сэма слышалось удивление. — Ты что, до сих пор дрыхнешь? Я уже в Центральном парке.  
— Ага, я уже встаю, — выдал Стив почти-правду. Ну, он ведь честно подумывал о том, чтоб вылезти из постели. — Скоро буду.  
— Поторопись, пока я себе яйца не отморозил. На календаре март, но до весны еще далеко, судя по всему.  
Стив фыркнул.  
— Вообще тебе ничего не мешает сесть в машину и заехать за мной.  
— Э, нет, — возразил Сэм. — Даже не пытайся. Мы договорились: тебе неохота таскаться через полгорода, а я не перехожу Бруклинский мост. Центральный парк как раз посредине. Таков наш уговор.  
Стив застонал и пообещал быть на месте через четверть часа. Примерно девять миль — он много раз пробегал это расстояние вместо разминки.  
Сэм ждал в условленном месте, и взгляд его был полон отеческой укоризны. Впрочем, Стив быстро сбил с него спесь, с места развив приличную скорость. Когда они добежали, изо рта Сэма вырывалось только хриплое дыхание. Стив честно постарался скрыть законную гордость, но в конце концов — Сэм же начал первым.  
После они долго сидели на влажной траве, пока Сэм наконец не выровнял дыхание достаточно, чтобы начать разговор. Он откинулся назад, опершись на руки, и внимательно посмотрел на Стива.  
— Что? — Стив сделал невинные глаза.  
— Ты мне не чтокай. Иногда так и хочется собрать специальную пресс-конференцию. Общественность должна узнать, что на самом деле ты бессовестный тролль.  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — откликнулся Стив, безмятежно потягиваясь. — Я просто задал мышцам хорошую работу.  
Сэм покачал головой.  
— Ну да, конечно. У тебя на все один ответ, чувак.  
Стив довольно улыбнулся Сэму и получил в ответ смешок.  
— Итак, что новенького? Ты сегодня бодр как никогда, прямо-таки светишься.  
Стив скривил губы, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть улыбку, и отвел взгляд.  
— Свечусь?  
— Угу, твоя белая задница, в смысле, лицо, просто сияет, — Сэм поднялся на ноги и внимательно осмотрел Стива со всех сторон. — С чего это вдруг? Хорошо выспался ночью?  
Стив понадеялся, что румянец на лице будет не слишком заметен.  
— Честно говоря, да.  
Сэм хмыкнул и прищурился.  
— Но дело совершенно точно не в этом. Во что ты ввязался?  
— Ни во что, — выпалил Стив, слишком быстро, чтобы это выглядело правдой.  
— Ага, я так и понял, — Сэм скрестил руки на груди. — Это «ничего» с тобой просто чудеса творит.  
Стив покачал головой и подтянул колени повыше, чтобы спрятать лицо.  
— Обустроился в новом доме? — кстати поинтересовался Сэм.  
Обрадовавшись тому, что тема сменилась, Стив сел нормально и честно улыбнулся Сэму.  
— Мне очень нравится. И соседи, и дома, и местные магазинчики. Идеальное место.  
— А Ветеранский центр? Ты уже добрался до него?  
Улыбка стекла с лица Стива.  
— Да, но эээ… внутрь пока не заходил.  
— Почему нет?  
— Из-за протестов, — Стив поежился, смутно представляя возможную реакцию Сэма. — Ветераны не слишком довольны сокращением бюджета.  
— Ох, чувак, — Сэм тяжело вздохнул. — Вот просто не начинай об этом.  
— Ты в курсе проблемы?  
— Блин, да что б ты понимал! — воскликнул Сэм. — Там собираются отличные ребята, которые пытаются добиться перемен. Центрам не хватает финансирования, просто и ясно. Слишком долго нами вытирали полы. Как сотруднику центра мне неловко говорить об этом вслух. Хотя я определенно поддерживаю их идеи.  
Стив с облегчением кивнул.  
— Да, они выглядят довольно-таки решительными. Я собираюсь сделать так, чтобы об этом узнало как можно больше народу.  
— Так держать, мистер Задира, — Сэм улыбнулся. — Не сомневаюсь, что ты на это способен. Но слушай-ка: ты в курсе, как Фьюри трясется над нашей репутацией. Может, стоит для начала поговорить с ним, а потом уже устраивать шумиху в прессе?  
Стив посмотрел на него так спокойно, будто не понял, о чем речь. Сэм весело фыркнул.  
— Правда, о чем это я? Стив Роджерс будет просить у кого-то разрешения сделать доброе дело? Как такое в голову могло прийти, не иначе как последние мозги растерял.  
— Похоже на то, — ухмыльнулся Стив.

Сегодня в Центре Ветеранов был самый обычный вторник: никакой толпы у входа. Стив зашел внутрь и первым делом увидел немолодую темнокожую женщину с прической типа «конский хвост». Она сидела за стойкой регистрации и вела беседу с пожилым белым в кепке ветерана Вьетнама. Заметив Стива, они прервали разговор и представились: Дэвид и Дарлин.  
Стив сказал им, что хочет стать волонтером. Дэвид тут же радостно хлопнул в ладоши и схватил со стола планшет с формой заявления.  
Но не успел Стив взять планшет в руки, как послышался грохот отодвигаемых стульев за стеной. Тут же рядом со стойкой регистрации открылась дверь, и в холл выплеснулась толпа мужчин и женщин. Некоторые болтали между собой, другие держались особняком.  
И наконец показалась очень знакомая мускулистая фигура в не менее знакомой бейсболке, из-под которой выбивались длинные темные пряди. Джеймс направился в сторону выхода не глядя по сторонам — Стив хотел было окликнуть его, но потом подумал, что не стоит. Джеймс его ненавидит, может быть, пора оставить его в покое.  
— Эй, Баки! Баки! — позвал Дэвид из-за спины Стива.  
Джеймс остановился и неторопливо обернулся — тут же столкнувшись взглядом со Стивом.  
— У тебя найдется минутка? — спросил Дэвид.  
Джеймс шагнул навстречу, переводя взгляд на Дарлин и Дэвида, с таким видом, будто Стива только что стерло из реальности. Это неожиданно задело. Маленький ребенок внутри Стива обиженно вскинулся, злясь на такую несправедливость. Наверное, ему стоило бы извиниться и отправиться в зал ожидания, чтобы заполнить документы, но куда больше хотелось остаться и посмотреть, что будет делать Джеймс.  
И вообще, он первый сюда пришел.  
— Что случилось, Дэйв? — не слишком вежливо поинтересовался Джеймс.  
— Я хочу познакомить тебя с нашим новым волонтером, — ответил Дэйв, заметно волнуясь. Стив затаил дыхание. — Стив, «Орлиные крылья» — волонтерская программа, в которой ты мог бы поучаствовать. Помогать пациентам в инвалидных колясках добираться на прием. Вот этот парень — один из наших лучших помощников. По документам он Джеймс Барнс, но мы все называем его Баки.  
Стив протянул руку.  
— Баки, ух ты, отличное прозвище. Рад с тобой познакомиться.  
Баки невесело хмыкнул, но все-таки протянул руку в ответ. И сжал пальцы изо всех сил, но Стиву было совершенно не больно.  
— Взаимно, — сообщил Баки. — Слушай, лицо у тебя больно знакомое. Ты сюда раньше приходил?  
— Баки! — Дарлин ошеломленно распахнула глаза. — Не притворяйся! Ты не можешь не знать, кто он.  
Баки оглянулся на нее, умело изобразив крайнюю озадаченность.  
— Честное слово, понятия не имею. А кто это?  
Стив едва не выругался.  
— Это же Капитан Стив Роджерс. Супергерой, его еще называют Капитаном Америкой. Он командует Мстителями.  
У Баки прямо-таки челюсть отвисла, он хлопнул себя по щекам, так что губы изобразили почти идеальное «О».  
— Ой! Божечка мой! Умереть не встать! Так, ладно, теперь понимаю. Ух, а в реальности ты намного меньше, чем по телеку.  
Дэвид и Дарлин потрясенно выдохнули, но Стив только ухмыльнулся. Баки привычно вел себя как засранец.  
— Да неужели? — с намеком переспросил он.  
Баки комично вытаращил глаза и покосился на Дэвида и Дарлин. Прочистил горло.  
— Ну, в смысле, камера часто искажает фигуры, — пробормотал он.  
Стив хмыкнул. Он мог бы нахамить в ответ, но прямо сейчас это казалось неправильным.  
— Да, пожалуй, такое случается.  
— Что ж, приятно было познакомиться, — быстро выпалил Баки. — Дэйв, Дарлин, увидимся позже.  
Дэвид и Дарлин смущенно смотрели ему вслед. Послышался неловкий вздох.  
— Может, он еще не пришел в себя. Встреча только что закончилась. А так он отличный парень. Один из моих любимчиков.  
Когда Стив оглянулся на входную дверь, Баки уже и след простыл.

Он и сам не знал, почему сразу не пошел домой. Вообще-то следовало бы. Вместо этого он снова отправился к дому, в котором жил Баки.  
Под деревом возле облезлых скамеек торчали Микки и Бобби. По случаю холодной погоды оба закутались по самые носы, но Микки все равно слегка потряхивало. Запах марихуаны ударил Стиву в ноздри раньше, чем он приблизился.  
— Капитан Америка! — обрадовался Микки, вскидывая руку. Стив дал ему пять. — Как дела?  
— Дела идут неплохо, — Стив улыбнулся в ответ. — А ты как, Микки? Бобби?  
— Просто шикарно! — воскликнул Микки. Рядом со Стивом он становился чересчур шумным, но это совсем не раздражало. Сразу вспоминался Дернье.  
Бобби глянул на Стива снизу-вверх, щурясь от солнца.  
— У меня все хорошо, Кэп. Ты помогал сегодня в Ветеранском центре?  
— Пока нет, но я официально записался в волонтеры, — честно ответил Стив.  
Бобби кивнул так гордо, будто Стив был его родным сыном. Улыбка Микки растянулась от уха до уха.  
— Я знаю, ты парень занятой, не хотелось бы навязываться… — неуверенно начал Бобби. — Но мне охота послушать про Ревущих Коммандос. Когда-то у меня на стенке висел постер со всеми вами.  
— Ух ты. Это… это здорово, Бобби. Что именно ты хотел бы услышать?  
Бобби глянул на него будто бы исподлобья, но в глазах светилась надежда.  
— Какую-нибудь историю. Любую байку. Но только если у тебя есть время. Я ж знаю, что ты пришел повидаться с Баки.  
Стив покачал головой.  
— Нет, на самом деле, я… — он запнулся. Ради чего он притащился к дому Баки — Стив не мог объяснить даже самому себе.  
Микки взглянул на него хитро, едва сдерживая смех.  
— Что между вами происходит?  
Стив только вздохнул в ответ. Самому бы для начала разобраться.  
Теперь на лицах Микки и Бобби было написано откровенное любопытство. Стиву стало слегка неуютно, и он поспешил сменить тему.  
— Так значит, байку рассказать? Про войну или…  
— Что-нибудь такое, смачное, — попросил Микки, в предвкушении потирая руки. — О чем не писали в книжках по истории.  
Стив вдруг снова подумал о том, насколько Микки напоминает ему Дернье. Слишком шумного, глуповатого и ужасно милого Дернье. Именно это сочетание и породило большинство дурацких ситуаций, которые помогали Воющим Коммандос посмеяться, несмотря на ужасы войны.  
— Ладно, вот вам история, которую вы точно ни в одной книжке не встретите. Парень, с которым это случилось, не успел никому ее рассказать. Но приди он сюда, думаю, был бы не против, чтоб вы услышали.  
Микки и Бобби подались вперед, а Стив мысленно переместился в сорок четвертый.  
К тому времени, как он закончил повествование, солнце заметно опустилось к горизонту, а к компании присоединился Стерлинг. Все задыхались от хохота, а по лицу Микки текли слезы. И Стив чувствовал себя легче фунтов на десять.  
Громкий лязг металлической двери заставил всех обернуться. Улыбка Стива тут же погасла.  
Навстречу шел Баки, угрюмый и злой до жути.  
— Эй, Баки! Ты глянь, кто пришел! — окликнул Микки, будто тот уже не буравил Стива ненавидящим взглядом.  
И на своих друзей он посмотрел как на предателей, но все-таки подошел ближе. Стерлинг даже как будто почувствовал себя виноватым. Микки и Бобби попытались сделать серьезные лица, но не сумели сдержать улыбок. И не то, чтоб это облегчило положение.  
Кто-то прочистил горло. Стив мельком подумал, что, наверное, Стерлинг.  
— Чего застыл, как памятник? Что за воспитание, Баки? — Бобби вроде бы волновался, но в его голосе слышались дразнящие нотки, будто он понимал, что Баки чувствует себя неловко, и про себя посмеивался над этим.  
— Воспитание? Я оставил его под Баграмом, там же, где и руку.  
Стерлинг дружески улыбнулся Баки.  
— Вы так ржали, что сквозь закрытое окно было слышно. Какого хрена тут творится? — поинтересовался Баки, свирепо оглядывая всю компанию и особенно Стива.  
— Стив рассказал нам жутко смешную историю про своего друга, — торжественно объявил Микки. — Кто знал, что Капитан Америка такой прикольный! — похоже, это открытие поразило его в самое сердце.  
Это задело Стива больше, чем ожидалось, и он склонил голову на бок, чувствуя некоторую неловкость. Ровно до тех пор, пока не вспомнил, что Баки смотрит на него. Подбородок сам собой вздернулся вверх.  
— Ха, гляди-ка, я понравился твоим друзьям.  
Баки фыркнул.  
— Да уж, кое-кто тут прям кипятком уписался.  
— Значит, сейчас между вами все хорошо? — настойчиво поинтересовался Бобби.  
Стив пожал плечами.  
— Лично у меня никогда не было претензий к Баки.  
Баки подвигал челюстью влево-вправо, будто пытался прожевать оскорбление, но ответил с деланным спокойствием.  
— Да, у нас все отлично. Чуваки, вы раздуваете из мухи слона.  
Друзья украдкой покосились на Баки, очевидно не доверяя его словам, но спорить никто не стал.  
Воцарилась неловкая пауза, и Стив переступил с ноги на ногу, вдруг почувствовав себя лишним.  
— Ладно, ребята, было весело, но, наверное, мне пора идти.  
— Ооо, — с демонстративным разочарованием протянул Баки. — Недельный лимит благотворительности исчерпан?  
Кто-то кашлянул, а Стив полоснул Баки взглядом.  
— На самом деле, пара минут в запасе осталась, раз тебя интересует. Если не изменяет память, мое последнее пожертвование ты оценил по достоинству.  
— Удар — гооооол! — восхищенно взвыл Микки, а Стерлинг так обалдел, что закашлялся от смеха. И только Бобби сидел в кресле, недоуменно переводя взгляд со Стива на Баки.  
Баки покраснел как рак, а его друзья дружно кусали губы, чтобы не расхохотаться. Стив понял, что улыбается во весь рот, не чувствуя ни малейшего смущения. Он все-таки сумел задеть Баки за живое — не хуже, чем тот задевал его. Осознавать это было на редкость приятно.  
— Джентльмены, рад был всех видеть, — Стив кивнул всем одновременно. — Надеюсь, мы еще соберемся вместе.  
Бобби небрежно отсалютовал ему.  
— Всегда к вашим услугам, Капитан Роджерс.  
Стив подмигнул в ответ.  
— Мы всегда тебе рады, Кэп, — Микки снова вскинул ладонь, и Стив хлопнул по ней. — Не забудь навестить нас в следующий раз, когда зайдешь «оказать благотворительную помощь» Баки.  
Невозможно было не услышать ударение на слове «благотворительную», вдобавок Микки смотрел хитро, в общем, день определенно удался.  
Он усмехнулся в ответ.  
— Будет сделано, Микки.  
Он махнул им на прощание и отправился вниз по улице, когда до усиленного слуха донеслось бормотание Баки:  
— Ну и гады же вы, ребята.  
Издевательский ответный хохот слушал весь квартал.

Неделю и два митинга спустя Стив закончил краткий курс добровольного помощника администратора Ветеранского центра. Ему поручили помогать Дарлин по вторникам и четвергам и заранее предупреждать, если вдруг придется срочно бежать по делам ЩИТа или спасать мир. Дарлин делала все и сразу: стояла за стойкой регистрации, принимала новеньких, а по совместительству — была матерью, сестрой и другом каждого, кто приходил в Центр.  
Новая работа доставляла Стиву радость. Если бумажная работа в ЩИТе казалась тяжким бременем, то здесь, в Центре, это было похоже на медитацию: заносить данные в компьютер, сортировать, составлять каталоги, переносить информацию с места на место. Может быть, разница заключалась в окружении: Дарлин всегда готова была поддержать улыбкой и добрым словом, а может, радовало понимание того, что Стив дает ей возможность уделять больше внимания тем, кто в нем нуждается.  
С тех пор как он начал помогать, в Центр звонило и приходило все больше людей. «Нью Йорк пост» напечатал целую статью о том, как Капитан Америка стал волонтером. Стив очень извинялся, чувствуя себя виноватым за увеличение нагрузки на сотрудников, но Дэвид и Дарлин в один голос твердили, что такая реклама — полезная штука. Пусть о Центрах говорят как можно шире, добровольцев уже стало больше и, что куда важнее, все больше ветеранов обращалось за помощью.  
Кажется, единственным, кого возмущало чрезмерное внимание общества, оказался Баки.  
Это было хорошо и плохо одновременно.  
Плохо — потому что теперь Стив видел его постоянно. Баки вечно сопровождал кого-нибудь на встречи, болтал с кем-нибудь в холле или пересмеивался со знакомыми на ступеньках Ветеранского центра. Он был буквально повсюду, все его обожали. Оказалось нелегко совместить в голове образ этого дружелюбного и доброго парня с мудаком, который ненавидел Стива так, будто тот виноват во всех несчастьях Мироздания.  
При этом, когда Баки злился, у них был просто фантастический секс.  
Может быть, именно поэтому Стив никогда не уходил сразу по окончании митинга.  
Сегодняшний митинг был самым многолюдным на его памяти. В последнее время, помимо ветеранов и членов их семей, начали приходить студенты. Журналистов тоже собралось больше, чем когда-либо, в толпе мелькали эмблемы новостных каналов соседних штатов. Стив посылал всех к Баки и тому ветерану, которого попросили говорить сегодня.  
Толпа понемногу рассасывалась, и Стив мирно стоял в стороне, ожидая, пока Баки закончит беседу с несколькими ветеранами. Наконец тот попрощался и спрыгнул со скамейки, все еще сжимая в руке рупор. На миг они со Стивом встретились глазами, и Баки развернулся в сторону дома.  
Стив как всегда отправился за ним.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил Баки.  
— Делаю что?  
Баки фыркнул.  
— Изображаешь из себя скромнягу, как только появляются камеры. Будто не любишь журналистов.  
— Потому что я их терпеть не могу, — признался Стив. — Ты видел, чтоб я давал много интервью?  
Баки задумчиво сдвинул брови.  
— Хрен тебя знает. Я изо всех сил стараюсь держаться подальше от всего, что связано со Мстителями. Тошнит смотреть, как пресса вылизывает вам задницы.  
Теперь он нарочно пытался уколоть Стива, это было ясно как день. Ни в коем случае не следовало попадаться на эту удочку, но Стив просто не мог не.  
— Ты серьезно? Они только и делают, что ругают нас, — возразил он. — Думаешь, откуда взялась комиссия по рассмотрению наших действий? По большей части виновата пресса — то, как журналисты рассказывают о нас.  
Ухмылка Баки вышла откровенно глумливой.  
— Неа. Это называется «ответственность», Стив.  
— Чушь собачья! — вырвалось в ответ.  
Баки аж остановился и посмотрел на него, выразительно подняв брови.  
— Я верно расслышал? Капитан Америка отказывается отвечать за свои поступки? А, погоди, я уловил мысль. Ты считаешь, что отвечать должны все, кроме тебя и твоих друзей?  
Стив нахмурился.  
— Нет, речь вообще не об этом. Я отказываюсь подчиняться всяким политикам, которые пользуются трагедиями в собственных интересах. Мстители эффективнее всего спасают город, когда что-то случается, поэтому некоторые мечтают управлять нами. Не задумываясь о том, во что может обойтись следующая серьезная атака инопланетян. Если я не прав, сделай одолжение, объясни, в чем именно.  
Баки эта речь не особенно впечатлила, но спорить он не стал, только хмыкнул неопределенно. Стив решил считать это победой. И удивился облегчению, которое затопило его. Встань Баки на сторону политиков, когда дело касалось права Мстителей на спасение жизней, это убило бы всю его привлекательность в глазах Стива. Каким бы сексуальным он ни был, принципы есть принципы.  
Когда они подошли к уже знакомому зданию, Стив обратил внимание, что в округе не видать никого из друзей Баки.  
— А где твои приятели?  
Баки пожал плечами.  
— Думаю, они отправились посетить новую церковь на Атлантик-авеню. По пятницам там подают горячие обеды.  
Стиву как ледяной водой в лицо плеснули. Друзья Баки выглядели вполне самостоятельными и счастливыми, можно было запросто забыть о том, что на самом деле все далеко не так радужно.  
— Слушай, прекрати, — Баки вздохнул. — Терпеть не могу этот щенячий взгляд. Они взрослые мальчики. Все с ними в порядке. Положение лучше, чем у многих, по крайней мере.  
Пока Баки искал по карманам ключи, Стив барахтался в луже вины и боролся с желанием предложить помощь.  
— Кстати, я так и не услышал ответа, — напомнил Баки. — Почему ты не любишь камеры?  
— Потому что я не ради них стараюсь, — ответил Стив, заходя вслед за Баки в подъезд. — Кроме того, не ты ли твердил, как важно дать ветеранам возможность высказаться? Именно это я и пытаюсь сделать.  
— Капитан Америка снова спасает положение, — передразнил Баки. — Теперь он не только защищает город со щитом наперевес, но и сражается за право голоса ветеранов. Что б мы без тебя делали, а?  
— Определись уже, мать твою, — огрызнулся Стив. — Ты возмущался, когда камеры смотрели на меня, теперь я отошел в сторону — ты снова недоволен, якобы я гляжу на вас свысока.  
Баки пожал плечами.  
— Эм, не исключено, что ты мне просто не нравишься.  
Стив прожигал взглядом затылок Баки, пока тот возился с ключами.  
Стоило им оказаться внутри, Баки бросился на него. Стива вжало в дверь, чужие пальцы впились в его плечи так сильно, будто Баки пытался забраться на Стива, как на дерево.  
— Как же я, блядь, устал от твоего самопожертвования, — выдохнул он на миг разорвав грубый поцелуй. — Ты не Мессия, Роджерс. Ты просто…  
Стив медленно провел губами по шее Баки до самого уха — и прошептал в него.  
— Кто я? Скажи вслух.  
Рука сама собой сжала упругую задницу Баки.  
Тот вздрогнул и отстранился.  
— Научный эксперимент.  
Шестеренки в мозгу Стива замерли, в какую-то секунду ему просто хотелось отпихнуть Баки подальше и уйти. Но на него смотрели с наглой ухмылкой, ожидая реакции на вызов.  
Ну, скотина!   
Если ему хочется поиграть, Стив может делать это целый день.  
Он сцапал левое запястье Баки — остывший на весеннем воздухе металл холодил пальцы — и поднял повыше, на перекрестье взглядов.  
— Вот уж чья бы корова мычала.  
Баки уставился Стиву в глаза и чуть ли не зарычал, пытаясь выдернуть руку из мертвой хватки. Рука оказалась сильной. Сильнее, чем ожидалось, но со сывороткой ей было не тягаться, и Стив просто подался вперед, притягивая Баки ближе.  
— Мудила, — выдохнул Баки ему прямо в губы, почти касаясь их своими. Он буквально шипел от ярости, но остановиться все равно не мог.  
Стиву было очень знакомо это чувство.  
— Ты первый начал, — прошептал он, и не думая отстраняться.  
— Очень смешно, — выплюнул Баки — и прижался губами к губам.  
Этот поцелуй напоминал скорее боксерский поединок — только без перчаток и ртами. И Стив готов был продержаться десять раундов.  
Где-то по дороге он посеял футболку и пояс, а Баки вообще остался в одних трусах, можно сказать — почти голым.  
Губы Стива против воли расплылись в улыбке.  
— Вот только ляпни что-нибудь, и вылетишь, причем не на хуй, — пригрозил Баки.  
— Я не собираюсь над тобой ржать. Они классные, — Стив протянул руку и погладил мягкий хлопок трусов с эмблемой НАСА. — Не знал, что ты фанат космической программы.  
— Прямо скажем, ты много обо мне не знаешь, — фыркнул Баки. — Закрой рот и доставай уже свой монстрохуй.  
Стив хихикнул.  
— Почему бы тебе самому этого не сделать?  
Баки вдруг помрачнел и перевел взгляд с впечатляющей выпуклости на штанах Стива на его лицо.  
— Если ты командуешь Мстителями, это еще не дает тебе права заявляться сюда и приказывать мне.  
— Ты прав, — согласился Стив, проводя кончиками пальцев по вставшему члену, чтобы хоть немного успокоить возбуждение. — Твой дом, твои правила.  
— Да, и не забывай об этом, — Баки говорил, но его взгляд напряженно следовал за пальцами Стива. Язык скользнул по нижней губе, такой припухшей и яркой, что Стиву захотелось ее укусить. — Снимай лишнее.  
С этими словами Баки расстегнул пуговицу на штанах Стива и нетерпеливо дернул их вниз. Стив смахнул его руки и взялся за дело сам — никуда не торопясь. Нетерпение Баки ощущалось буквально физически. Взгляд его не отрывался от промежности Стива, будто там ожидалось что-то невероятное, и это неожиданно льстило. Между прочим, член Стива Баки уже видел.  
— Слушай, меньше недели прошло. Неужели ты настолько соскучился? — поинтересовался Стив, отталкиваясь лопатками от двери. И демонстративно огладил себя от груди до пупка — ладонь замерла прямо над резинкой боксеров.  
Баки отступил на шаг, прожигая Стива взглядом, а потом отмахнулся.  
— Кому понравится, что его дразнят.  
— Хм, даже не знаю. Мне казалось, ты большой знаток этого дела.  
Стив подцепил большими пальцами резинку и стянул трусы вместе со штанами, выпуская свой член на свободу.  
Член был уже твердый, налитый кровью, Баки только взглянул на него — и закусил припухшую губу. У Стива тут же возникла идея.  
— Хочется попробовать на вкус, а? — низким голосом спросил он, медленно поглаживая себя, чтобы усилить эффект.  
Баки на мгновение задумался, потом глаза его сощурились.  
— А тебе бы понравилось, верно? Поставить меня на колени, как одну из своих бестолковых фанаток? Обратись к ним, Роджерс, пусть они тебе отсасывают. Я не какая-нибудь похотливая сучка.  
Стив нахмурил брови.  
— Ты говоришь, как отпетый женоненавистник. Типа сосать член могут только женщины.  
— Ничего подобного, — возмутился Баки.  
Стив кивнул.  
— Именно так. Типа, мужчины, которые это делают, не такие уж и мужчины. Сплошная мизогиния, как ни крути, очень мерзко звучит.  
— Да мать твою! — рявкнул Баки. — Ты же понимаешь, что имелось в виду!  
— Нет, совсем не понимаю, — упрямо возразил Стив и шагнул вперед. Баки немедленно напрягся, будто готовясь к драке. А потом Стив опустился перед ним на колени. — Думаю, я должен преподать тебе урок.  
Баки сглотнул так громко, что это было слышно.  
— Я собираюсь высосать твои мозги прямо через член, — сообщил Стив как само собой разумеющееся. — А когда закончу — отнесу тебя в постель, потому что стоять ты после этого не сможешь.  
Выражение лица Баки медленно сменялось с настороженного на растерянное. Стиву всегда нравилось удивлять других, особенно тех, кто самонадеянно считал, что все о нем знает.  
Он замер, разглядывая Баки из-под длинных ресниц. Да, он слегка подрос и отрастил мышцы — но эффект производил совершенно тот же. Такое выражение лица было у безымянных парней, когда Стив, еще кожа да кости, собирался отсосать им в переулке.  
Баки застыл как статуя, очевидно, ожидая подвоха.  
— Ты живой там? — поинтересовался Стив.  
Баки кивнул, заторможено моргая, и наконец сделал шаг. Его напряженный член покачивался в нескольких дюймах от лица Стива.  
Член был очень приятный на вид. Стив мог это признать, и похрен, что с другой стороны к нему приделан натуральный засранец. Пора было переходить от слов к делу — и Стив неторопливо облизал член от основания до самой головки.  
Баки отчаянно выдохнул и, будто не в силах удержаться на ногах, вцепился Стиву в волосы. Это придало им обоим устойчивость, а по телу Стива пробежала дрожь удовольствия от того, что он произвел на Баки такое впечатление. Он целовал и облизывал, не торопясь переходить к большему, пока Баки наконец не выругался:  
— Бля, да возьми ты его уже в рот. Сколько можно дразнить, ну?! Думаешь, герой-любовник, да? Просто… возьми в рот… пожалуйста…  
Счастливо ухмыляться с членом во рту оказалось не так-то просто, но Стив никогда не отступал перед вызовами.

Сегодняшний митинг решили устроить во второй половине дня, чтобы на него могли прийти те, кто работает, и побольше студентов, желающих поучаствовать в протестах. В итоге народу собралось заметно больше, чем обычно, на заднем плане мелькала группа CNN.  
Стив уже обратил внимание, насколько хорошо Баки умеет общаться с журналистами. Он всегда направлял рупор в нужную сторону и следил, чтобы перед камерами оказывались самые удачные таблички с лозунгами. Он управлял митингом как дирижер оркестром — что бы ни случилось, главное послание все равно будет доставлено. Пеппер Потс наверняка оценила бы подобный талант.  
Несколько ветеранов по очереди брали рупор — и говорили больше, чем всегда. Некоторые делились печальными историями о том, как отказывались от терапии, потому что чувствовали, что сотрудники не справляются. Другие хвалили персонал Центров и врачей за первоклассную помощь — но потом не выдерживали и начинали ругаться: слишком долго пришлось ждать, чтобы получить помощь, и это стоило им семьи, работы или даже психического здоровья.  
Каждый рассказ задевал Стива больше, чем предыдущий. Жутко хотелось просто прыгнуть на мотоцикл и рвануть в Вашингтон, чтобы посмотреть в глаза сенаторам. В какой-то миг до него дошло, что палка от таблички буквально трещит в его руках.  
— Чего мы хотим? — кричал Баки.  
— Доступа ко всем льготам! — заорал Стив вместе с остальной толпой.  
— Когда нам это нужно?  
— Сейчас, блядь! Прямо сейчас!  
Стив кожей чувствовал, что поблизости кружит оператор, назойливый, как муха. Даже сомнений не было, что пиар-служба ЩИТа будет просто в восторге, когда в новостях взорвется очередная бомба под названием «Капитан Америка», но Стиву было плевать. Чем больше будут спорить, тем больше людей узнает о проблеме в целом.  
— Представляете, до какой степени все плохо? — спросил Баки и сделал паузу, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Господи, какой все-таки талант! Рупор усиливал его глубокий ровный голос так, что оглядывались даже случайные прохожие и водители машин.  
— Даже обожаемый ими мальчик с плакатов, Капитан Америка, согласился с нами.  
Стив невольно сглотнул, а Баки поднял указательный палец и ткнул прямо в его сторону.  
— Посмотрите, вот он. Этот парень с нами, — лицо Стива вспыхнуло, когда люди начали поворачиваться в его сторону. — Их ожившая мечта, идеальный солдат. Может быть, именно поэтому ему не нужно таскаться по комиссиям и месяцами ждать, чтобы получить медицинскую помощь. И не только медицинскую. Обслуживание по высшему разряду, а?  
Это был подлый прием. Слова ударили как пощечина. Стив посмотрел Баки в глаза и увидел привычный уже праведный гнев. Но там было кое-что еще. Вызов.  
Стив мысленно выдохнул. Если Баки считает, что Капитан Америка попытается защитить собственное достоинство, любой ценой сохранить лицо или вступиться за правительство — он в корне не прав.  
И Стив кивнул, принимая вызов. Оператор подобрался ближе, на периферии зрения вспыхнули красные буквы CNN.  
— Он прав, — заявил Стив, громко и четко. Без всякого рупора, но это не имело значения, потому что толпа разом затихла, и все камеры повернулись в его сторону. Подняв взгляд, он увидел, что Баки смотрит прямо на него и ждет, как все остальные. Это на удивление обнадежило.  
— Я получаю медицинское обслуживание по высшему разряду, всякий раз, когда приходит нужда. И то же самое право должно быть у каждого. Когда я слышу, что человек служил своей стране, почти отдал за нее жизнь — и не получает необходимой помощи, это приводит меня в ярость.  
Толпа взорвалась одобрительными возгласами, в то время, как Стив продолжил:  
— В нашем Ветеранском центре работают прекрасные люди, но их недостаточно, чтобы помочь всем нуждающимся. Я хочу, чтобы каждый, кто слышит меня, обратился к представителю своего штата в Белом доме и в Сенате и потребовал, чтобы наши ветераны получали лучшее.  
Послышался дружный рев, многие вскинули повыше таблички с лозунгами, гневно потрясая ими. Баки коротко кивнул Стиву и снова поднял рупор, чтобы скандировать речевки вместе с толпой. Камеры наконец отвернулись в другую сторону, и Стив с облегчением выдохнул.  
Час спустя толпа рассосалась, а Стив привычно подошел к скамейке, ожидая, пока Баки спрыгнет с нее.  
Ярко-голубые глаза не сверкали привычным гневом, впрочем, улыбаться Баки тоже не торопился.  
— Похоже, от твоего самопиара в конце концов вышла какая-никакая польза, — признал он. — Думаю, сегодняшние кадры разлетятся по сети как вирус.  
— Надеюсь, что так, — как можно небрежнее сказал Стив. Он изо всех сил пытался не обращать внимание на бабочек в животе — его почти похвалили. Может быть, это лучший комплимент, который Баки вообще способен сказать ему.  
Они шли молча, но тишина казалась странно уютной. В знакомом замусоренном дворе у дома Баки под деревьями курили Микки, Стерлинг и Бобби.  
— Привет, ребята, — одновременно сказали Стив и Баки.  
Баки покосился на Стива, будто подозревая, что тот над ним издевается. Стив только усмехнулся.  
Ребята дружно закивали и заулыбались, но их приветствия теперь звучали по-другому: «Хай, Кэп» вместо «Сам Капитан Америка!»  
Стива это очень порадовало.  
В воздухе висел тяжелый запах марихуаны. Микки передал Бобби косяк, тот с удовольствием затянулся — а потом закашлялся, чуть ли не задыхаясь.  
Стерлинг замахал на него руками.  
— Почему ты всегда так сильно тянешь?  
Бобби наконец откашлялся и сплюнул в сторону.  
— Потому что это лучшая анестезия. Прочищает мозги не хуже того здорового шприца, которым они пытались меня колоть.  
Микки картинно вздернул брови, кивая на Бобби.  
— Я б не отказался от укола шприцом, если б это помогло от дерьма в моей голове. Тебе реально повезло, Бобби, а ты шугаешься врачей, как старый помойный кошак.  
— Я их не боюсь, это вопрос практичности. Если б ты увидел ту иглу, тоже предпочел бы косяк, — возразил Бобби, протягивая руку за самокруткой.  
— Не лезь не в свою очередь, — отчитал его Микки, забирая косяк у Стерлинга. — Чуваки, хотите курнуть?  
Баки скептически покосился на Стива и взял косяк. Стив молча следил, как полные губы обнимают самокрутку и Баки от души затягивается.  
Губы Баки не давали ему покоя уже несколько недель. Развратная картинка то и дело всплывала в голове в самый неподходящий момент, например, во время летучки ЩИТа или прямо перед боем.  
Баки, тем временем, сложил губы трубочкой, выдувая струю дыма, и все пошлые мысли, которые Стив пытался заглушить, фейерверком вспыхнули в голове.  
Потом его пихнули в бок, предлагая косяк, в глазах Баки снова сверкнул вызов.  
Стив хмуро посмотрел на подношение.  
— Нет, спасибо. На меня все равно не подействует. Я не курю… ничего.  
— Разумеется, не куришь, мистер Совершенство, — насмешливо хмыкнул Баки.  
— Мистер Совершенство! — Микки простер к ним руки. — Видел, как вы сыграли на митинге. Из вас получилась классная команда.  
— Ставлю двадцатку, вы уже в трендах на Ютубе, — подхватил Стерлинг.  
— Вы туда ходите? — удивился Стив. До тех пор никто из этой троицы не показывался на митингах и вообще в окрестностях Ветеранского центра.  
— Иногда заглядываем, — ответил Бобби, пожав плечами. — Свалили аккурат после твоей речи.  
Стерлинг наморщил нос.  
— Баки не хочет об этом слышать, но мы сомневаемся, что из этой хрени выйдет толк.  
— Но как он толпой управляет — просто песня, — улыбнулся Микки. — Чувак, да они буквально едят у тебя с рук.  
Баки раздраженно фыркнул.  
— Иногда понять не могу, зачем вообще тусуюсь с такими дураками, как вы. Чтоб вы знали, сегодня о нас говорили по всей стране. Оператор Си-Эн-Эн на Стива прямо слюни пускал.  
Стив повернулся и посмотрел Баки прямо в глаза.  
— Неужто ревнуешь?  
Друзья Баки дружно захихикали.  
— Серьезно, чуваки, — продолжил Баки, не обращая на Стива внимания. — Мы подняли большую волну.  
Бобби вздохнул.  
— Да вот, эти уроды в Вашингтоне прям-таки в штаны наложат, исключительно потому, что Капитан Америка толкнул красивую телегу. Без обид, Стив.  
Стив только рукой махнул.  
— Чего уж там. Очень надеюсь, что ты ошибаешься. Но если вдруг окажется, что вы все правы, я лично поеду в Вашингтон и выступлю перед Конгрессом.  
— Вот прямо так и поедешь? — с благоговением спросил Микки.  
Глаза Бобби удивленно расширились.  
— Обязательно, — серьезно подтвердил Стив.  
Стерлинг одобрительно кивнул, а Микки поднял кулак, чтоб Стив по нему ударил. Баки же демонстративно зевнул.  
— Поверю, когда увижу.  
И заслужил недовольный взгляд Бобби.  
— Господи Иисусе, и кто из нас зануда?  
— Не обращайте внимания, чуваки, — успокоил Микки, посматривая на Баки. — Это у него такой кретинский метод флирта.  
У Стива вырвался удивленный смешок.  
— Что ж ты мне раньше не рассказал?  
— Еще увидимся, придурки, — бросил Баки через плечо, направившись в сторону подъезда.  
Стив неловко потоптался на месте — в конце концов, он не щенок, который хвостом бегает за Баки. Но друзья Баки видели его насквозь.  
— Иди, иди, — потребовал Бобби, отпихивая Стива в сторону дома. — Ты ж не хочешь заставить его ждать.  
На лицах Микки и Стерлинга засветились подозрительно радостные улыбки. Стиву ничего не оставалось, кроме как помахать им на прощание и смыться, пока никто не разглядел пылающие щеки.  
К тому времени как Стив поднялся по лестнице, Баки успел открыть дверь нараспашку. Стив замялся на пороге, пялясь ему в спину.  
— Ты заходишь или как?  
Стив немедленно шагнул внутрь и захлопнул за собой дверь. Потом снял обувь, не отрывая от Баки взгляда. Обычно тот сразу набрасывался на Стива, но теперь просто стоял, обе его ладони — обычная и металлическая, были сжаты в кулаки.  
— С тобой все в порядке? — осторожно спросил Стив.  
— Не смей больше так делать, договорились? — Баки наконец обернулся, в его взгляде плескалась тревога. Это было непривычно, у Стива аж живот поджался, напугав его самого.  
— Не сметь делать что?  
— Я уже просил тебя не давать обещаний, которые ты не сможешь сдержать, — сквозь зубы прошипел Баки. — Ладно ты мне втираешь это дерьмо про спасение мира, но можешь хотя бы не пытаться наебать моих друзей?  
Беспокойство Стива немедленно превратилось в раздражение.  
— Ты о том, что я пообещал выступить в Конгрессе? Будь уверен, я так и сделаю.  
Баки шагнул ближе, изо всех сил сжимая челюсти, тревога испарилась из его глаз, теперь там бушевало осуждение.  
Его палец ткнулся Стиву в грудь.  
— Ты, кусок дерьма! — прозвучало как плевок в лицо. — Ты втерся в доверие к моим друзьям, кормя их пропагандистскими сказочками!  
— Пропагандистскими? — повторил Стив, пораженный таким напором. — С каких это пор выступление в защиту ветеранов называется пропагандой? Баки, ты вообще знаешь, что это слово означает?  
Баки сощурился.  
— Я точно знаю, что ты пляшешь под дудку ЩИТа и правительства США. Того самого правительства, которое нас кинуло. Какого хуя ты собираешься предъявлять Конгрессу, если именно они финансируют твой ЩИТ?  
— Не важно, кто его финансирует, — Стив повысил голос. — Думаешь, я так переживаю за свою зарплату? Деньги меня никогда не волновали.  
— А, ну ладно, — Баки перевел дыхание. — Конечно, тебя волнует только всеобщее благо.  
— Да что ты ко мне прицепился, в конце-то концов? — рявкнул Стив, раздражение кипело в нем как вода в кастрюле.  
— Ты врешь! — выплюнул Баки. — Ты пиздун, который прикрывает других пиздунов. Вот поэтому ты меня бесишь.  
— Я не вру! — почти проорал Стив, ненавидя себя за дурацкую слабость. Почему так важно, чтобы Баки поверил ему?  
Баки покачал головой.  
— Вся твоя жизнь — сплошное вранье. Капитан Америка — это символ, идея. Рекламная акция, с самого первого дня. Что, будешь отрицать это?  
Самое паршивое, что в этих словах была изрядная доля правды. И все же Баки ошибался. Очень сильно ошибался.  
Стив провел рукой по лицу.  
— Баки, все гораздо сложнее. Да, Капитан Америка символ, но это не значит, что…  
— Вот именно, — перебил Баки. — А потом ты являешься сюда и разводишь политес перед моими друзьями, будто ты какой-нибудь Джо с соседней улицы. Будто тебе оторвало обе ноги, как Бобби, или у тебя хронические проблемы с памятью, как у Стерлинга. Ты не представляешь, насколько дерьмовой может быть твоя жизнь — когда у тебя ПТСР и ты живешь на улице как Микки.  
Когда до Стива дошло, что он только что услышал, гнев вышел из него как воздух из проколотого шарика.  
— Микки бездомный? Где он ночует? Могу ли я…  
— Хорош, ладно? — Баки протестующе вскинул руки. — Хорош притворяться всепонимающим волшебником, который нас спасет. Потому что ты не можешь нас спасти. И прекрати давать им надежду. Видел, как они смотрят на тебя? И что ты скажешь Бобби, когда ЩИТ запретит тебе наезжать на Конгресс?  
— Мне плевать на мнение ЩИТа по этому поводу, — хрипло возразил Стив. — Я сделаю это просто потому, что это должно быть сделано.  
Баки пренебрежительно цокнул языком и отвел взгляд. Спор определенно зашел в тупик. Баки всегда умудрялся задеть его за живое, но сегодня он ткнул в открытую гноящуюся рану, которую Стив пытался игнорировать с незапамятных времен.  
— Мое имя, мое лицо и мои слова часто используются в неправильных целях, — сказал он наконец. — Но не путай меня и людей, которые прикрываются моим образом. Баки, я такой же реальный, как они. Может, тебе просто не хватает смелости это принять.  
Стив развернулся к двери.  
— Давай, давай, вали отсюда, — бросил Баки, будто бы равнодушно, но голос его казался непривычно высоким, в нем не слышалось обычной злости. — В конце концов, тебя вообще никто не звал.  
Стив обернулся и посмотрел на Баки долгим, внимательным взглядом.  
— И этот человек обвиняет меня во лжи. Мы оба знаем, зачем я пришел. Мы этим занимаемся уже несколько недель. Когда ты повзрослеешь достаточно, чтобы признаться в этом самому себе?  
Баки нахмурился и открыл было рот… а потом закрыл. И отвел взгляд. Разочарование ударило Стиву в грудь как тараном, едва не сбив с ног.  
Это все не имеет смысла. Плевать на все.  
Обычный секс, ничего больше.  
Почему его это волнует?  
Блядь.  
Горечь растеклась в груди, а желудок буквально скрутило от тоски. За свою жизнь Стив совершил немало безрассудных поступков, но влюбиться в одноразового партнера, который всей душой его ненавидит, было даже хуже, чем сигануть из самолета без парашюта.  
Со стороны Баки не было слышно ни звука.  
Ну и хрен с ним.  
Может, Стиву и не повезло глупо влюбиться в первого встречного, но это не значило, что он будет торчать тут как дурак, в ожидании неизвестно чего. Он пойдет домой и залижет раны в гордом одиночестве.  
— Думаю, мы еще увидимся в Центре, — вздохнул Стив, открывая дверь.  
И та громко захлопнулась у него перед носом. Стив удивленно моргнул и обернулся. Металлическая рука Баки оказалась у него перед лицом, а живая — преграждала путь с другой стороны. Обычно в подобных случаях Стив морально готовился к драке, но на Баки его организм реагировал автоматически, как собака Павлова, — первая мысль была о сексе.  
— Дай мне сказать кое-что, — потребовал Баки низким, угрожающим голосом.  
Стив стиснул зубы, приготовившись услышать оскорбление, которое станет последней каплей, безвозвратно порвет ту странную, хрупкую нить, которая протянулась между ними  
Баки молчал.  
— Что? — нетерпеливо спросил Стив.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — прошипел Баки сквозь зубы.  
Жест отчаяния, последний удар перед капитуляцией. Сердце Стива забилось быстрее — он очень надеялся, что угадал правильно.  
— В самом деле? — переспросил он, глядя Баки прямо в глаза.  
Баки подался вперед, и Стиву ужасно захотелось притянуть его к себе.  
— Да, — подтвердил он. Прозвучало резко, но на лице Баки читалось, что его раздирают противоречия. — Ненавижу изо всех сил.  
Детская фраза была произнесена с таким угрюмым видом, что Стиву вдруг стало смешно. Он честно попытался сдержаться, но изо рта вырвалось не то фырканье, не то смешок, который быстро превратился в хохот.  
— Думаешь, это так весело? — агрессивно спросил Баки.  
— Да! — согласился Стив, все еще смеясь. — Баки, если ты вот так демонстрируешь свою ненависть, об одном прошу — ненавидь меня как можно сильнее.  
Плечи Баки опустились, злость стекла с него, как вода в песок. А руки потянулись к поясу Стива и взялись за пряжку. Стив радостно кинулся помогать.  
— Я буду ненавидеть, пока у тебя глаза в кучку не соберутся, — хрипло пообещал Баки.  
А потом он опустился на колени, и от эйфории у Стива закружилась голова.  
— Ты же говорил, что слишком крут для минета? — уточнил Стив, затаив дыхание.  
Баки стянул с него штаны вместе с трусами — так быстро и жадно, что Стив только беспомощно выдохнул. А когда Баки взялся за основание его члена и облизал свои фантастические губы, Стив понял, что проиграл. Этот раунд определенно останется за Баки.  
— Думаешь, я не понимаю, зачем ты это сделал? — насмешливо спросил тот. — Ты решил воспользоваться своими талантами и подчинить меня себе. — Его пальцы ласково сжались на члене, и ресницы Стива затрепетали. — Но учти, Стив, ты конечно сосешь классно, признаю, но… Я в этом деле — лучший.  
И раньше, чем Стив сообразил, что ответить, сексуальные полные губы, его воплощенная мечта, обхватили его член. Глаза Стива закатились, и мир перестал существовать — только Баки и его волшебный рот царили в нем.

Стив напрочь не помнил, как они добрались до матраса, но комки под задницей и ноющий позвоночник не оставляли места для фантазий. Он осторожно приоткрыл глаза, собираясь тут же сощуриться от света, но света вокруг не было.  
В квартире Баки царила темнота, только сквозь жалюзи проникал свет фонарей, рисуя на стенах белесые полосы. Посчитать не трудно — несколько часов просто выпали из памяти. Уже знакомая нега охватывала тело, вставать не хотелось совершенно.  
Стив провел ладонью от груди до бедра и обнаружил, что он абсолютно голый. Это показалось странным, он не помнил, как раздевался. Он вообще не помнил ровным счетом ничего с того момента, как губы Баки коснулись его члена.  
Рядом послышалось негромкое похрапывание, и Стив повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть. Баки калачиком свернулся на своей стороне матраса, лицом к Стиву, голова покоилась на металлическом плече, а рука была вытянута вперед. Между костяшками пальцев тянулись параллельные полосы, будто золотые клавиши пианино. Первые фаланги пальцев тоже были золотистыми. И того же цвета швы соединяли серебристо-серые пластины карбонита. Рука оказалась настоящим произведением искусства, Стив нарисовал бы ее — если бы до сих пор брал в руки кисти. Он и сам не замечал, что ласково гладит золотистые прожилки, пока Баки не вздрогнул от прикосновения.  
Стив тут же отдернул руку и сглотнул — ему вдруг стало стыдно за свое любопытство. Он невольно напрягся и приготовился услышать суровую отповедь.  
Но послышался низкий теплый смешок.  
— Сказал же тебе, я лучший из лучших.  
Застонав, Стив повернулся на бок лицом к Баки. Легкое раздражение не помешало ему признаться себе: он рад лежать с Баки в одной постели. Сейчас было бы здорово притянуть его поближе и сказать это. Но Стив почему-то сомневался, что они на одной волне.  
Слова почти сорвались с губ, но в последний момент пришла неожиданная мысль: если для Баки это не больше, чем секс, Стив не хочет об этом слышать. От недавнего умиротворения не осталось и следа — тревога мешалась с раздражением, в голове крутилось с дюжину разных вопросов, все как один начинались с «а что, если…».  
Между их носами было всего пару дюймов. Стив пытался разглядеть лицо Баки, пока они лежали в уютной тишине.  
А потом тишина прервалась громким урчанием, которое издал живот Стива.  
Баки хмыкнул.  
— Проголодался?  
— Ага. Я ведь не ужинал. Как такое вообще могло случиться? — удивился Стив.  
— Я уже сказал тебе…  
Стив закатил глаза.  
— Ладно, ладно, это было прекрасно, но теперь я хочу есть и сильно подозреваю, что ты тоже. Может, нам заказать что-нибудь?  
— У меня есть еда, — сдержанно намекнул Баки.  
— Баки, ты изо дня в день питаешься лапшой быстрого приготовления. Позволь мне угостить тебя.  
Повисло неловкое молчание, и за это время Стив десять раз успел пожалеть о своем предложении — вдруг это обидело Баки?  
— Китайская кухня, — нерешительно сказал тот в конце концов. И куда более уверенно добавил: — Стейк и брокколи в кляре. За углом есть забегаловка. Номер на холодильнике.  
Стив усмехнулся.  
— Идеально.  
Баки выбрался из кровати и включил телевизор, пока Стив названивал в китайскую забегаловку, рекламу которой магниты удерживали на дверце холодильника. Доставки у них не оказалось, только самовынос.  
Разглядывая рекламные магниты всяческих кафе, Стив вдруг с удивлением понял, что во всей квартире это единственное, что можно с натяжкой назвать «памятными вещами». На стенах не было ни одной картины, не стояли безделушки по полкам, никаких предметов искусства вообще — ничего, что говорило бы об интересах Баки.  
Стив сбегал за едой, демонстративно проигнорировав понимающую улыбку Бобби и свист Микки. К тому времени, как он вернулся, Баки накрыл на стол. В смысле, поставил на него два высоких стакана с ледяной водой. Они поели в уютной тишине, которая очень радовала Стива. А потом Баки ее нарушил:  
— Спасибо за еду, — негромко сказал он.  
— Да не за что, — мгновенно отозвался Стив. Потом мельком взглянул в окно и все-таки решился. — Эм, Баки?  
Баки поднял на него настороженный взгляд. Стив старательно не обращал внимания на десяток неприятных вариантов развития событий, которые мгновенно всплыли у него в голове. Ладони вспотели, пришлось вытирать их прямо о штаны. Но до сих пор все было хорошо, и имело смысл рискнуть.  
— До меня только что дошло, насколько сытной оказалась еда. Я, кажется, объелся и… — Стив невольно сглотнул.  
-…и уже поздно, — медленно продолжил Баки, не сводя с него глаз.  
— Да, уже поздно, — согласился Стив, его сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее.  
Баки откинулся на спинку стула и неторопливо оглядел Стива с головы до ног, будто впервые видел.  
— Что ж, ладно. Ты можешь остаться.  
— Спасибо, — как можно спокойнее ответил Стив, старательно не меняя выражения лица. Мысленно он скакал и хлопал в ладоши, как пятилетний ребенок.  
Они снова перебрались на матрас и устроили себе вечер просмотра «Самых смешных домашних видео Америки», потому что у Баки не было ни Нетфликса, ни кабельного телевидения. Смотреть телевизор с пола оказалось довольно неудобно, и Стив снова подумал о том, как хорошо Баки справляется со всеми проблемами и что он заслуживает лучшего.  
Ролики оказались не особенно смешными, но Стиву было так хорошо, что он веселился просто за компанию. На свете было не так уж много людей, рядом с которыми он мог расслабиться, и еще меньше — с которыми при этом не надо было разговаривать.  
Когда начались одиннадцатичасовые новости, Баки поднялся и ушел чистить зубы. Его возвращение Стив встретил легкой улыбкой.  
— Вот только посмей что-нибудь ляпнуть, — предупредил Баки. — Ухаживать за своими зубами — обязанность каждого.  
— Конечно, — согласился Стив, старательно делая серьезное лицо.  
Они разделись до трусов. Стив первым улегся на матрас и поерзал, пытаясь уместиться между особенно крупных бугров. Выключив свет, Баки присоединился к нему.  
Некоторое время они лежали молча, слушая доносящиеся из окна звуки улицы.  
— Предупреждаю, не обольщайся, — вдруг выпалил Баки.  
— А?  
— Если я позволил тебе остаться на ночь, это еще не означает, что я стал белым и пушистым. Я все еще считаю тебя мудилой.  
Стив усмехнулся.  
— …сказал настоящий засранец.  
Зубы Баки сверкали в темноте как жемчуг.  
— Хоть не перекачанный сопляк на стероидах.  
— Я не принимаю и вообще не одобряю стероиды! — возмутился Стив.  
— Стив, да ты сам ходячий стероид.  
Стив презрительно фыркнул.  
— Нет, нет, смотри, — Баки не мог успокоиться, будто только что сделал важное открытие, даром, что история Стива была известна всем и каждому. — Просто подумай. Они изобрели особый стероид, чтобы вколоть тебе, а потом разогрели тебя в микроволновке, чтобы он изменил твое тело. Стив, да ты мутант.  
— И этот человек называет меня мудаком, — проворчал Стив, отстраняясь. Хорошее настроение как-то стухло.  
Но Баки вытянул металлическую руку, притягивая Стива назад, и Стив даже посопротивлялся для приличия прежде, чем позволить сдвинуть себя. Баки и сам подполз ближе, его нос почти касался носа Стива.  
Стив затаил дыхание, не представляя, что будет дальше. Сегодня ему устраивали сюрприз за сюрпризом.  
— Я ничего плохого в виду не имел, — прошептал Баки так тихо, что Стив порадовался наличию супер-слуха. — Просто… Раньше я умел трепаться ни о чем. Похоже, стоит подорваться на мине — и все твое обаяние испаряется.  
— Ты забыл, с кем разговариваешь, — сказал Стив.  
Послышался довольный смешок.  
— Да, точно. Я знаю, ты тоже повидал в жизни немало дерьма. Догадался уже. Но я не хотел стебаться над тобой, просто иногда язык работает быстрее мозгов. И вообще, у меня вон бионическая рука. Если ты мутант, то и я не лучше.  
Неожиданная самокритичность радовала и бесила одновременно. С одной стороны, хотелось утешить Баки, с другой — взять за плечи и как следует тряхануть.  
Стив только вздохнул.  
— Баки, никакой ты не мутант, и я тоже. Мы просто отличаемся от других. И я рад, что мы…  
Заканчивать фразу было страшно. Что бы ни думали товарищи по команде, чувство самосохранения у Стива имелось. Баки прижался к нему ближе, будто поощряя продолжать. Но в горле встал ком, мешая произнести хоть слово.  
— Ты рад, что мы что? — прошептал Баки.  
Стив прислонился лбом ко лбу Баки и слегка потерся, надеясь, что все будет ясно без слов.  
Несколько минут они лежали в уютной тишине, слушая дыхание друг друга, и сердце Стива потихоньку успокоилось. Он начал было засыпать, когда услышал хихиканье Баки.  
Честное слово, он хихикал, Стив чувствовал вибрацию всей кожей.  
— Что такого смешного?  
Баки отстранился и вытянул руки, с победным воплем пихая Стива в грудь. Это сбивало с толку, и Стив нахмурился.  
— Я трахаюсь с Капитаном Америкой! — радостно заявил Баки в пространство. — Черт меня подери! Стив Роджерс — мой друг-ебарь. Видела бы меня сейчас моя бабушка!  
Стив отпихнул его руки и потянул одеяло себе на плечи.  
— Тьфу, тебе и правда стоит пойти на курсы постельных разговоров.  
Баки попытался отобрать одеяло назад, Стив не дал. Пару минут они играли в перетягивание каната, пока тишину не разорвал громкий треск. Оба дружно ослабили натяжение, но было поздно — ткань порвалась точно посредине, вокруг летали перья.  
— Шикарно просто, — буркнул Баки.  
В темноте разглядеть выражение его лица было не так-то легко. Стив честно вглядывался, пытаясь понять, было несчастное одеяло дорого как память или вопрос чисто финансовый.  
— Баки, прости меня. Я куплю тебе другое, — серьезно предложил Стив, искренне надеясь, что это не отбросит их к прежним скандалам.  
— Ладно, тогда… — начал Баки, — я хочу лучшую постель, которую может купить правительство. По высшему разряду. Ты это слышал?  
У Стива вырвался вздох облегчения.  
— Да, отлично. По высшему разряду.  
Баки сгреб кучку перьев и швырнул их в воздух над головой Стива.  
Это оказалось настолько внезапно, что увернуться не удалось — пришлось глупо махать руками, а потом еще и отплевываться от того, что приземлилось в рот.  
— Баки, какого хрена?  
В темноте заблестела счастливая улыбка.  
— Ты сам напросился.  
Стив выругался себе под нос и повертел головой, пытаясь хоть как-то устроиться в перьевой куче.  
— Это даже прикольно, — Баки тепло выдохнул и поерзал, придвигаясь ближе. Его колени и рука теперь касались тела Стива.  
Это нельзя было назвать объятиями, но если закрыть глаза, вполне можно было представить, что они обнимаются. Это было глупо и наивно, в голове звенели тревожные колокольчики, предупреждая, что катастрофа не за горами. Но вот так лежать рядом с Баки оказалось удивительно хорошо, это ощущалось правильно. Без учета перьев, разумеется.  
Блин.  
— Ночи, — прошептал Баки.  
Стив едва удержался от того, чтобы закинуть руку на Баки и притянуть его поближе.  
— Спокойной ночи, Баки.

На этих выходных тема ветеранских протестов вышла в тренд на Ютубе и в Твиттере. В понедельник Стив был вызван в новый офис Фьюри на Федерал плаза и уже морально готовился получить втык. Вместо этого он услышал мирное «тебе стоило нас предупредить» и напоминание о том, что ЩИТу лучше заранее знать, когда и о чем Капитан Америка общается с прессой.  
Только и всего.  
Стив вышел на улицу удивленный, но вполне довольный ситуацией.

Во вторник Стив снова помогал в Ветеранском центре. Был уже поздний вечер, когда за стеклом входной двери замаячила знакомая камуфляжная куртка и синяя бейсболка Баки.  
Баки скрестил руки на груди и мерял крыльцо нервными шагами — в его случае это означало немалое волнение. Увидев выходящего навстречу Стива, он остановился и смерил его уничижительным взглядом.  
— Привет, Баки, — осторожно сказал Стив.  
— Ты мне тут не приветкай, Стив, — огрызнулись в ответ. — Или теперь я должен называть тебя «папочкой»? Ты этого хочешь?  
Слово «папочка» прозвучало как гром среди ясного неба. В полном недоумении Стив попросил уточнить.  
— Ты меня услышал, — буркнул Баки. — Не пытайся делать невинное личико. Ты точно знаешь, о чем речь.  
Стив вскинул руки, сдаваясь.  
— Честное слово, не представляю.  
— Угу, — Баки дернул плечом, развернулся и яростно затопал по улице в сторону дома.  
У Стива скрутило желудок от неприятного предчувствия, но он последовал за Баки. Очередная причина скандала так и осталась загадкой.  
Бобби, Микки и Стерлинг проводили их взглядами. Баки кивнул им, но не остановился, так что Стиву оставалось только махнуть рукой и тоже пройти мимо. Ему хотелось бы поболтать, но куда важнее было выяснить, что так разозлило Баки.  
Поднимаясь по лестнице, Баки что-то бормотал себе под нос. До Стива доносились отдельные слова, типа «содержанка» и «шлюха». Это окончательно сбило с толку.  
Баки отпер дверь и распахнул ее перед Стивом, драматическим жестом приглашая войти.  
Стив принял приглашение, до крайней степени озадаченный.  
Посреди комнаты стояла заказанная им кровать. Вживую она смотрелась даже лучше, чем в каталоге: серое лакированное дерево, дополнительная поверхность сбоку, встроенная подсветка. Спинка кровати — двух разных оттенков серого, с ночником и тумбочками с обеих сторон. И посреди всего этого великолепия — толстый ортопедический матрас размера кинг-сайз, застеленный лучшим постельным бельем, которое Стиву удалось найти — черно-серо-красного цвета.  
— Что не так? — спросил он после продолжительной паузы. — Не понравилась цветовая гамма?  
Баки захлопнул дверь за его спиной и патетическим жестом протянул руки к кровати.  
— Я не твоя секс-игрушка! Хочешь себе сладенького мальчика? У них есть свои сайты! А еще лучше, спроси своего дружка Тони Старка, не сомневаюсь, он порекомендует тебе мальчика высшего класса. Но я — не продаюсь!  
Баки буквально трясло от ярости — даже для него такая злость была как-то чересчур.  
Такая реакция на подарок ошарашила Стива настолько, что он временно потерял дар речи.  
— Я не буду твоей содержанкой, слышишь?! — повторил Баки, тыча пальцем Стиву в лицо.  
Стив стиснул пальцами переносицу.  
— Баки, я не пытаюсь купить тебя. Я обещал тебе новую постель. Но стоило начать искать, упорно вспоминался твой кошмарный бугристый матрас и затекшая шея. Я купил эту кровать для себя, потому что задолбался трахаться на полу.  
Баки медленно обошел вокруг кровати.  
— И почему она такая низкая? Признай, тебе нравится ебать меня на полу. Чувствуешь себя большим и сильным. Именно поэтому ты всегда сверху. А шикарная кровать как бы должна искупить вину.  
Стив громко застонал.  
— Далась тебе эта сила. Раскладка в постели — это так принципиально? Парень, у тебя крыша поехала.  
— Стив, ты всегда сверху. Я не прав?  
— Если я дам тебе на этой кровати, полегчает? — уточнил Стив.  
Баки раздраженно фыркнул.  
— Нет, я вообще не об этом. Не надо ко мне относиться так, будто я, блядь, Джулия Робертс из «Красотки»!  
— Договорились. Но если мы уж собрались спать вместе, я хочу иметь возможность заниматься с тобой сексом так, чтобы матрас при этом не ерзал по полу, и не просыпаться от того, что мне свело шею. Такой расклад тебя устраивает, Баки?  
Спустя несколько ударов сердца Баки все же пробормотал.  
— Так и быть… но больше никаких подарков.  
Стив сбросил обувь и начал расстегивать пуговицы на синей оксфордской рубашке.  
— Хорошо. Больше никаких подарков.  
Он стянул штаны вместе с бельем и голышом направился в ванную.  
— Что ты делаешь? — озадаченно поинтересовался Баки.  
— Надо сполоснуться. Я вернусь, — откликнулся Стив, ныряя за дверь.  
Вымылся он быстро, но тщательно, и вышел из ванной, толком не вытершись. Баки так и стоял посреди комнаты, но Стив встретил его мрачный голодный взгляд.  
У новой кровати было достаточно ящиков, однако смазка так и валялась на полу. Рядом с новым стильным Макбуком. До этого Стив ни разу не видел в квартире Баки дорогих вещей, Макбук смотрелся вызывающе и неуместно. В голове сразу возникли вопросы, например: если Баки едва сводит концы с концами, как он может позволить себе подобную технику? Но сейчас Стиву меньше всего хотелось портить себе настроение или спорить, поэтому он молча подобрал тюбик со смазкой.  
— Ты заметил, что у этой кровати есть несколько ящиков для хранения? — поинтересовался он, открывая крышку.  
— Да я, похоже, пришел к успеху, — усмехнулся Баки. — Наконец-то могу завести себе специальный ящик для секс-игрушек.  
Стив опустился на кровать — на колени и локти, и выдавил на левую ладонь большой шарик смазки. Матрас оказался мягким, но достаточно упругим, чтобы удержаться в такой позе, широко расставив колени.  
Два смазанных пальца легко скользнули между ягодиц, разводя их стороны. Раскрывая себя, Стив уткнулся лицом в подушку. Это было приятнее, чем обычно — может быть, потому, что он готовил себя для Баки — и Баки не отводил от него взгляда.  
— Что ты творишь? — послышался слабый голос, словно Баки не мог поверить своим глазам.  
— А на что, по-твоему, похоже? — поинтересовался Стив, оглянувшись через плечо.  
Взгляд Баки растерянно метался от лица Стива к его пальцам. Его эрекция была заметна даже сквозь джинсы, и мозг Стива невольно дорисовал картинку: как Баки достает свой член и толкается сзади.  
Эта мысль заставила его застонать. Еще один стон сорвался с его губ, когда пальцы погрузились на всю длину.  
— Господи, — выдохнул Баки, расстегивая молнию на джинсах, чтобы освободить стоящий член.  
Услышав его шаги, Стив снова обернулся, но внимание Баки было сосредоточено только на его заднице.  
— Бля, Стив, — голос Баки стал настолько хриплым, что Стиву захотелось сохранить его в памяти навсегда. — Только посмотри на это. Бля, твоя задница прекрасна. Хоть сейчас на обложку, слышишь.  
Стив неопределенно хмыкнул, чувствуя, как по телу растекается приятное тепло. Баки обычно не расщедривался на комплименты, и такая похвала побудила работать усерднее. Он вдавил в себя третий палец, чуть не задохнувшись от нахлынувших ощущений.  
Баки почти нависал над ним и оглаживал свой член живой рукой.  
— Хочешь почувствовать себя заполненным до конца, не правда ли? Пальцы тебе не помогут. Тебе нужен мой член, верно?  
Стив заставил себя кивнуть, проглотив очередной стон. Такие грязные разговорчики заставляли его чувствовать себя похотливым и распутным. Он шире раздвинул ноги и принялся трахать себя пальцами.  
— Ну да, разумеется. Я знаю, что тебе нужно, — продолжал Баки. — Когда тебя в последний раз трахали? Скажи мне, Стиви, а?  
Все слова куда-то делись. А потом и мысли вылетели из головы, когда две руки — живая и металлическая — легли ему на ягодицы, раздвигая их в стороны.  
— Это не имеет значения. Я сделаю тебе хорошо. В любом случае, — голос его становился все ниже. — Просто раскрой себя для меня.  
Вдохновленный такими указаниями, Стив погружал пальцы глубже и глубже, пока ладони Баки вдруг не отпустили его кожу. Он замер на мгновение и обернулся через плечо, но в этот момент металлическая ладонь шлепнула его по ягодице, заставив кожу вспыхнуть. От шока Стив приоткрыл рот, кровь буквально запульсировала в члене.  
Баки не отводил от него взгляда, бледно-голубые глаза потемнели от похоти.  
— Ты готов?  
Стив быстро закивал:  
— Да. Да, Баки.  
На полках, сделанных из ящиков, оказалась пачка презервативов. Стив мысленно зааплодировал. Не прошло и нескольких недель, как Баки наконец потратил деньги на собственную безопасность.  
Матрас ощутимо прогнулся, когда Баки встал на колени позади Стива. Две ладони — металлическая и живая — обхватили его бедра и потянули назад. Твердый член прижался к входу, невыносимо горячий и дразнящий. Стив двинул бедрами, требуя не останавливаться.  
Баки рассмеялся, низко и тепло, и снова хлопнул Стива по заднице.  
— Такой жадный. Ну, поехали.  
С губ Стива сорвался едва слышный вздох — Баки наконец подался вперед… и тут же замер. Это оказалось страшным разочарованием, Стив всхлипнул и подался навстречу, насаживаясь на головку члена. Оба дружно выдохнули и застыли. Стив успел немало подрочить, представляя член Баки внутри себя, но реальные ощущения оказались куда ярче. Хотелось быстрее и жестче, и Стив снова двинул бедрами, пытаясь заставить Баки двигаться.  
— Ну, давай, — потребовал он. — Трахни меня уже.  
— Трахни себя сам, — предложил Баки.  
Стив оглянулся — этот засранец просто закинул руки за голову, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что не собирается помогать.  
Что ж, Стив никогда не отступал перед вызовом. Прикусив губу от напряжения, он подался назад, потом вперед и снова назад — пытаясь получить удовольствие самостоятельно.  
Конечно же, этого оказалось мало. Стиву до боли хотелось, чтобы ладони Баки касались его кожи. Чтобы Баки положил руку ему на загривок и наконец трахнул, ни о чем не думая.  
— Черт, Стив, как горячо звучит, — заметил Баки, и Стив зарылся носом в подушку, покраснев от смущения — каким-то образом он умудрился сказать все это вслух.  
А Баки вдруг рухнул ему на спину и впился зубами в плечо, заставив Стива содрогнуться.  
— Если так ставить вопрос, то я просто обязан подчиниться, — выдохнул Баки.  
Влажные губы скользнули по спине Стива. Большая грубая ладонь накрыла загривок, а вторая, металлическая, вцепилась в бедро. И Баки наконец начал двигаться.  
Стив снова ткнулся носом в подушку, полностью растворившись в ощущениях. Шлепки кожи о кожу, крепкая хватка на бедре погрузили его в блаженный транс — он не испытывал подобного с сорок первого года.  
Господи, как же он скучал по этому ощущению: подчинения, раскрытости, абсолютной заполненности чужой упругой плотью.  
Скоро, слишком скоро, яйца Стива потяжелели, колени начали слабеть. При каждом толчке тело пронизывала дрожь удовольствия. Он застыл на грани — так хотелось, хотелось большего, и в то же время требовалось любой ценой удержать это чувство наполненности. Но движения Баки уже стали рваными, при каждом толчке он задевал простату Стива — и Стив выкрикнул его имя, кончая без единого прикосновения к себе. Тело сотрясалось в нереально сильном оргазме.  
Баки последовал за ним несколько ударов спустя, стиснув бедра Стива так сильно, что наверняка оставил синяки. А потом обрушился всем весом на спину Стива. Его сердце бешено колотилось куда-то в позвоночник.  
И это было хорошо.  
Они лежали, не в силах шевельнуться, пока не стало ощутимо неудобно. Стиву было мокро и липко, а мягкий член Баки норовил выскользнуть из задницы. Стив чуть пошевелился, Баки тут же уловил намек и сполз на постель.  
Стив перевернулся на спину. Баки смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица. А потом встал и направился в ванную.  
Послышался шум смываемой воды, потом открыли кран. Баки вышел обратно с одноразовой тряпкой в руках, и Стив было напрягся, ожидая, что эту тряпку в него швырнут, но нет. Баки присел рядом на кровать и начал неторопливо вытирать Стиву бедра.  
— Поверить не могу, ты загадил мои новые простыни, — сообщил Баки.  
Труднее всего было не расплыться в счастливой улыбке.  
— Прости, Бак. Обещаю больше так не делать.  
— Я тебе дам, «не делать», — возмутился Баки. — Похуй на простыни. Мы сделаем это еще раз. И потом опять.  
Стив давно перерос восторженные подростковые фантазии, но от взгляда Баки у него в животе натурально запорхали бабочки.  
В этих светло-голубых глазах Стив увидел будущее своей мечты: они трахаются, как кролики, потом встают, едят оладьи, устраивают митинг перед Ветеранским центром, а затем идут к Баки домой, и все повторяется в том же порядке.  
Думает ли Баки о том же самом? Имел он в виду именно это, или речь просто о сексе? Слабая улыбка на его лице давала Стиву надежду.  
— Твой дом, твои правила.  
— Интересно, как в них вписывается покупка кровати? — Баки насмешливо вздернул бровь.  
Стив застонал и смахнул со лба воображаемый пот.  
— Если она тебе настолько не понравилась, могу забрать обратно.  
Ответа не последовало. Стив нахмурился и чуть приподнялся, чтобы лучше видеть Баки. Его живая рука скользнула по матрасу, коснулась лакированных бортиков.  
— На самом деле… это неплохо.  
Стив понимал, что не стоит так явно выказывать свою радость, но вашу ж мать, Баки заслуживал самого лучшего, и было чертовски приятно слышать, что кровать оценена по достоинству.  
— Хорошо. Я рад, что тебе понравилось.  
— А теперь подвинься. Я с ног валюсь.  
Он все же поднялся и выключил свет. В комнате стало совершенно темно, слабый свет уличных фонарей не слишком спасал положение. Стив повернулся на бок, и Баки скользнул под одеяло рядом с ним.  
Вроде бы, так просто было протянуть руку и обнять его по-настоящему, но даже после невероятного секса это казалось слишком интимным. Стив невольно напрягся, стоило ему подумать о том, насколько малы права дружка-на-поебаться, сколько всяких правил и ограничений, которые они так и не обсудили.  
Его с намеком дернули за руку, и Стив с облегчением выдохнул: глупые сомнения испарились. Следуя молчаливому повелению, он придвинулся ближе. Некоторое время они ерзали, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, в конце концов Стив оказался на спине, а Баки навалился сбоку.  
Стив глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце, пока Баки пристраивал голову у него на груди. Наверное, он привыкнет к этому. Когда-нибудь.  
— Спокойной ночи, — пробормотал Баки себе под нос.  
Стив провел по его мягким волосам, скользнул ладонью по спине — да и оставил ее там.  
— Ночи, Баки.

Сирены орали громче, чем обычно. В этой части Бруклина сиренами никого было не удивить, но в этот раз они оказались подозрительно близко. Вот буквально под окнами. Глаза Стива сами собой распахнулись, и он попытался сдвинуть Баки в сторону, чтобы сесть на постели.  
— Что еще? — заворчал Баки.  
Адреналин пробежал по венам, заставив выбраться из-под уютного одеяла и оглядеться. Красно-синие лучи скользили по стенам. Стив подошел к окну и поднял жалюзи. Сирены уже стихли, но внизу по-прежнему вспыхивали красные и синие огни.  
— Ничего страшного, — вздохнул Баки из-под подушки. — Наверное, у Денни опять передоз.  
Эти слова задели внутри Стива какую-то струну, заставив вздрогнуть. Тяжело было слышать о подобном, как о ежедневной рутине.  
— Денни — это кто? — уточнил Стив. Наркоман он или нет, человек остается человеком даже у последней черты.  
— Один из наших ребят… ну, раньше был. Сейчас он так скатился, что уже не приходит.  
Баки сел на кровати — и Стиву вдруг вспомнилась картина Пурандаре: синий и красный окрашивали комнату и грустное лицо Баки в характерные цвета.  
— Он накачивается до передоза пару раз в месяц, не реже, — Баки вздохнул. — Раньше я переживал, но он каждый раз умудряется выкарабкаться. Серьезно, иди в постель.  
Это казалось неправильным — мирно спать, когда кого-то пытаются спасти от передозировки наркотиков. Стив решил постоять, во всяком случае, пока не уедет машина скорой помощи.  
Но присмотревшись, он увидел Бобби, который сидел неподалеку от скорой. Заметив Стива, он замахал руками и крикнул что-то — толстое стекло заглушало звуки.  
— Баки… там Бобби, — Стиву стало тревожно.  
Баки выпрыгнул из постели и бросился к окну. Бобби кричал что-то, и Стив прислонился любом к стеклу, изо всех сил напрягая свой улучшенный слух.  
— Микки, — разобрал он наконец. — Он говорит: «Спускайся, это Микки».  
— Блядь, — прошептал Баки.  
Они бросились одеваться. Баки первым вылетел за дверь, оставляя ее открытой, через мгновение Стив уже захлопнул ее за спиной.  
Баки остановился прямо за Бобби, почти навалившись на него. Стив подошел и встал рядом. Одного взгляда на происходящее хватило, чтобы сдавило грудь.  
Лицо Микки было все изрезано, губы разбиты в кровь, один глаз опух так, что не открывался. Кровь была на рубашке и джинсах. И впервые на памяти Стива Микки был без своей кожанки, и это почему-то тревожило больше всего. Его темные руки казались неестественно худыми, и следы от уколов рассказывали историю, о которой Стиву не хотелось даже думать. Он сглотнул, глядя, как носилки закатывают в нутро скорой.  
Снова взвыли сирены, и машина рванула с места. Они проводили ее взглядом, не произнеся ни слова, пока огни не исчезли в ночи.  
— Он должен был остаться у Стерлинга сегодня, — наконец сказал Бобби. — Я не знал.  
— Не знал чего, Бобби? Что случилось? — отчаяние в голосе Баки показалось Стиву невыносимым. Дорого бы он дал, чтобы больше не слышать его никогда.  
Ему хотелось придвинуться ближе, взять Баки за руку, чтобы хоть немного утешить его, но вряд ли Баки позволил бы такое сейчас. Поэтому Стив просто застыл за его плечом.  
Бобби перевел дыхание, прозвучало ужасно похоже на всхлип.  
— Стерлинга забрали в полицию за хранение травы. Травы, которую я попросил его купить, понимаешь, Баки?  
— О нет, — простонал Баки, закрывая лицо металлической рукой.  
— Вот так, — вздохнул Бобби. — Он сейчас в Бруклинском изоляторе.  
— Черт, — выругался Баки, опуская руку и оглядываясь на Стива.  
— Я узнал об этом пару минут назад. Знаешь Джейка, бывший моряк, у него еще волосы в синий покрашены?  
Баки кивнул.  
— Ну, вот он мне и рассказал: после того, как Стерлинга забрали, Микки вышел во двор, чтоб забить косяк, но на него напала толпа подростков. Может, собирались его ограбить, но ты же в курсе, с Микки взять нечего. Думаю, это их и взбесило. Ему досталось по полной программе. Пока я выбрался во двор, кто-то уже вызвал скорую… — голос Бобби понизился до шепота, он склонил голову, заметно дрожа.  
Баки обнял его за плечи.  
— Все хорошо, Бобби, ты не виноват. Я должен был проверить их обоих с вечера.  
— Он такой бестолковый, — выдохнул Бобби между всхлипами, — все переживает о том, как бы кому не навязаться. Он мог прийти к тебе или ко мне.  
— Ты же знаешь, он гордый. Я много раз звал его переночевать у меня, он каждый раз отказывался.  
Проще всего было бы сказать, что Микки больше не придется ни о чем беспокоиться, Стив позаботится обо всем; но очевидно, что Микки не примет его помощи. Стив мысленно прокрутил в голове все разговоры с ним — единственное, о чем Микки решился его попросить, это экскурсия в Башню Старка.  
— За Стерлинга не переживай, — между тем говорил Баки, — я его вытащу под залог.  
Стив прикусил язык, чтобы не спросить, где Баки собирается брать деньги.  
— Мне жаль, что ты все это увидел, — Бобби поднял глаза на Стива, вытирая слезы рукавом куртки. — Микки — добрый мальчик. Ему просто не повезло, знаешь.  
Стив покачал головой.  
— Бобби, тебе не за что извиняться. Если я могу сделать что-нибудь для него, для тебя или Стерлинга — только скажи.  
В кривоватой улыбке Бобби читалось то, что Баки сказал Стиву с самого начала. «Это здорово, но ты не можешь нам помочь».  
Бобби никогда так не скажет, потому что он рос в те времена, когда плакаты с Капитаном Америкой висели рядом со святым крестом и иконами Христа. Он искренне восхищался Стивом, поэтому просто кивнул и сказал:  
— Спасибо, Капитан.  
Они смотрели, как кресло Бобби медленно катится по бетонной дорожке и исчезает за углом, а потом поднялись обратно в квартиру Баки. Тишину можно было резать ножом.  
Стив присел на край кровати, глядя, как Баки запускает свой ноутбук. Дребезжащий звонок показался оглушительным. Баки поговорил с кем-то насчет внесения залога и положил ноутбук на место. Потом начал рыться в ящиках у стены.  
— Тебе помочь с залогом? — осторожно спросил Стив, надеясь, что не нарвется на очередную отповедь.  
— Неа, — рассеянно бросил Баки, перебирая какие-то бумаги. — Я справлюсь.  
Стив поджал губы, понимая, что лезет не в свое дело, но все-таки не удержался от вопроса.  
— Баки, но как?  
— У меня есть деньги, — отозвался Баки, вытаскивая красную коробку с черной звездой на крышке. — Больше, чем ты думаешь.  
Сняв крышку, Баки отсчитал из коробки несколько сотен долларов. Дюжина вопросов крутилась в голове Стива, но он чувствовал, что ответов не получит, и решил оставить их до лучших времен.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой? — спросил он. — Чтобы забрать его?  
Баки вздохнул.  
— Нет, лучше подожди здесь… ну, или иди куда-нибудь.  
У Стива упало сердце. Баки явно было тяжело, но помощи от Стива он не примет принципиально. Наверное, стоило уйти прямо сейчас, но почему-то не было сил даже подняться.  
Баки издал странный звук, и Стив резко вскинул голову. Баки посмеивался, мрачно и холодно.  
— Знаешь, почему Микки оказался на улице?  
— Нет, — медленно сказал Стив. Но ответа не последовало, и он добавил «Почему?» — как можно спокойнее и мягче.  
Баки повернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Отряд Микки попал в засаду в Кабуле. Выбраться удалось только половине. И он заработал ПТСР в тяжелой стадии. И пытался справиться как мог — трава, героин, кокаин, все, что удавалось достать. И вместо того, чтобы отправить его на лечение, его просто комиссовали «на общих основаниях».  
— Это лучше, чем вышвырнули, да? — слабо спросил Стив.  
Баки сухо хмыкнул.  
— Может быть. Но на самом деле любая категория, кроме «почетного ветерана», это приговор. С тем же успехом ему могли поставить на лбу клеймо «Не нанимать». Из-за привычки к наркотикам он вечно оказывается внизу списка, особенно когда дело касается жилья и работы, в результате становится только хуже. Это гребаный замкнутый круг.  
Обида за Микки и праведный гнев боролись в груди Стива. Но он точно знал, что никакие слова сейчас не помогут, поэтому сидел, не раскрывая рта.  
Баки поднялся, глядя на него сверху вниз.  
— Стив, я знаю, тебе нравится думать, что ты можешь спасти мир. Но никакая пламенная речь не заставит Конгресс переписать эти законы. Мы устраиваем митинги и пишем письма во все инстанции, чтобы помочь ветеранам получить заслуженные льготы. Но ребятам вроде Микки это не поможет ничем. Правительству нет никакого дела до ребят вроде него. Нет, и никогда не будет.  
Стив поднял взгляд. В глазах Баки читались боль и отчаяние. Захотелось обнять его так сильно, что Стив с огромным трудом удержал себя на месте.  
— Сделай одолжение, когда будешь уходить, убедись, что дверь захлопнулась, — попросил Баки.  
А потом он ушел. А Стив остался сидеть на чудесной новой кровати, которую купил для Баки, невесело размышляя, удастся ли что-нибудь исправить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. авт.:  
От разряда, который присваивают ветерану Армии США зависит, получит ли он помощь в Ветеранских центрах, а также помощь при устройстве на работу. Есть много причин, по которым из армии могут комиссовать, не присвоив разряд «почетный». До 2014 года многие ветераны получали не-«почетные» разряды из-за симптомов ПТСР или черепно-мозговой травмы. Также это часто грозит афроамериканцам и латиноамериканцам – с большей вероятностью, чем всем остальным. Неудивительно, что среди бездомных ветеранов процент последних непропорционально высок.


	4. Братан, тебе придется повзрослеть

Все шло как-то не так.  
Стив продолжал ходить в Ветеранский центр. Баки тоже был там — сопровождал ветеранов на прием и общался со всеми, кроме Стива. Если каким-то чудом они сталкивались, взаимодействие оставалось абсолютно формальным. Баки мог кивнуть в знак приветствия или даже поздороваться вслух, давая понять, что он увидел Стива, но тут же находил взглядом кого-нибудь желающего с ним поговорить или просто бормотал, что ужасно занят.  
По сути, вне постели они и знакомы толком не были, поэтому Стив даже не представлял, с какой стороны подъехать. Несколько интимных подробностей, которые он успел выяснить, теперь казались скелетами из шкафа, которые лучше не трогать, от греха.  
Потом состоялся очередной митинг. Баки повел себя как профессиональный организатор.  
— Спасибо за участие, — сказал он Стиву и ушел.  
А Стив так и остался стоять возле уличной скамейки. Вот теперь окончательно выяснилось, что их бурный роман остался позади, и сердце Стива буквально разваливалось на куски. Так глупо было надеяться, что он перерастет во что-то большее.  
К сожалению, общаться с друзьями Баки ему теперь тоже не полагалось. Очень хотелось узнать, чем кончилась история с Микки, как дела у Бобби и Стерлинга. Но Баки наверняка посчитал бы это нарушением своего личного пространства.  
Разумеется, из-за этого у Стива поубавилось энтузиазма в целом. Раньше его здорово вдохновляла мысль, что он может помочь другим, но теперь эти усилия казались каплей в море.  
Впрочем, сдаваться он не собирался. Даже если ничего не изменится в глобальном смысле, на своем месте он сделает все, что сможет.  
А еще его преследовала мысль о том, что ветеранам вроде Микки тоже можно помочь. Пусть Стив не может с ним поговорить, но наверняка ведь может что-то для него сделать. Несколько дней подряд он не мог думать ни о чем другом.  
На четвертые сутки мозгового штурма он заснул аж в четыре утра, а в семь зазвонил телефон. Стив оторвал голову от подушки и вгляделся в экран.  
— Проснись и воссияй, златовласка. Поднимай свою задницу, — уточнил Сэм веселым голосом.  
Стив застонал.  
— Проспал. Я буду через пятнадцать минут.  
По радио передавали новости. Стив натягивал штаны, вполуха слушая диктора. Тот рассказывал о ссоре между двумя звездами реалити-шоу. Тема сменилась аккурат тогда, когда Стив решил отключить бессмысленное бормотание.  
____В последнее время много говорят о проблеме финансирования ветеранов Армии США. Всплеск интереса к этой теме возник после того, как начались протесты возле Бруклинского Ветеранского центра, в которых принял участие в том числе Капитан Америка. Протестное движение за последние несколько недель привлекло множество сторонников и внимание как минимум одного Нью-Йорского конгрессмена. Уполномоченный представитель города Джерольд Надлер сказал, что готов бороться за права ветеранов.  
Однако при этом он выразил определенное недоверие Капитану Роджерсу, сказав (цитата): «Департаменту по делам ветеранов определенно требуется дополнительное финансирование от государства, однако существуют некоммерческие организации, которые выполняют ту же работу. Возможно, Капитану Америке стоит устроить пикет перед домом своего друга Тони Старка. Массачусетский университет получил больше миллиарда долларов. Почему бы Фонду Старка не потратить немного денег на ветеранов?»  
Стив выключил радио и выбежал из дома. Услышанное неожиданно вдохновило его, в голове возникла новая идея, которая успела сформироваться и обрасти деталями, пока Стив несся в сторону Центрального парка. Когда Стив подбежал к Сэму, который как раз заканчивал растяжку, его буквально распирало от возбуждения.  
— Вау, ты чего такой взвинченный? — поинтересовался Сэм, вскидывая брови.  
Стив улыбнулся.  
— Расскажу, пока будем бежать.  
И рассмеялся, когда Сэм скептически посмотрел на него.  
— Обещаю, в этот раз все будет по-честному. Буду бежать трусцой, подстраиваясь под тебя, — утешил Стив.  
Сэм поджал губы.  
— О, как мило с твоей стороны обратить внимание на скорость простого смертного. Уж не сыпал бы соль на рану.  
— Заткнись и побежали, — хохотнул Стив, и тут же подал пример, так что Сэму все равно пришлось догонять его.  
Чтобы изложить план целиком, потребовалось аж восемь кругов, но оно того стоило. Сэм воодушевился не меньше.  
— Чувак ребятам из Центра наверняка понравится эта идея. Вопрос только в одном — думаешь, Тони ее поддержит?  
Стив посмотрел на Сэма своим фирменным взглядом «я в него верю».  
— Учти, — вздохнул Сэм, — иногда не стоит рубить с плеча.  
— Я умею быть дипломатичным, — оскорбился Стив. — Но уверен, что долго уговаривать не придется. Тони оценит эту мысль.  
— Но на всякий случай, думаю, стоит для начала пообщаться с Пеппер, а потом уже втягивать его.  
Стив одобрительно кивнул.  
— Верная стратегия.  
— Учился у лучших, — Сэм подмигнул в ответ.  
Стив польщенно улыбнулся.  
— Ну, разговор закончен — теперь пора бежать. Вперед!  
И рванул с места под недовольный вопль Сэма:  
— Чувак, да твою же мать!

Две недели спустя на митинг пришло столько народу, что полицейским пришлось на всякий случай оцепить периметр. Баки теперь вещал не со скамейки, а с белой деревянной платформы. Начал он как всегда со скандирования лозунгов, а потом пригласил на платформу другого ветерана, чтобы тот рассказал о себе. Стив огляделся по сторонам, убеждаясь, что камеры направлены в нужную сторону — а не на него — и заметил неподалеку знакомую рыжеволосую головку.  
Наташа скользила сквозь толпу как пантера. Добравшись до Стива, она улыбнулась ему и пристроилась рядом так, чтобы спрятаться ото всех под табличкой с лозунгом.  
— Ничего так народу, — пробормотала она.  
— Ты меня преследуешь? — напрямик спросил Стив.  
— Конечно, — безмятежно отозвалась Наташа.  
Древко таблички угрожающе затрещало в его руках.  
— Расслабься, мне тоже хочется поддержать ветеранов.  
Стив невесело усмехнулся.  
— А как же иначе.  
— Ты знаешь, я вообще многозадачная, — Наташа и не думала обижаться. — И вообще, скажи спасибо, Фьюри собирался отправить к тебе двух каких-то оболтусов.  
Стив недоверчиво покосился на нее, мол, издеваешься что ли? — но взгляд Наташи был устремлен вперед.  
— Зачем ты пришла на самом деле? — не успокоился Стив. Баки помогал пожилому мужчине подняться на платформу.  
Ответа не последовало. Некоторое время они оба слушали Баки, который представил следующего оратора, Джозефа, после чего тот рассказал историю о том, как пытался найти более-менее приличное жилье. Это снова напомнило Стиву о Микки.  
Когда Джозеф закончил, Баки вновь поднес рупор ко рту и начал скандировать лозунги. Стив повыше поднял свою табличку и повторял вместе со всеми.  
Смотреть на Баки было приятно всегда, но сейчас, яростный и вдохновленный, он стал красив необыкновенно. Его живой кулак раз за разом взлетал ввысь, в глазах полыхал огонь. От этого зрелища было невозможно оторваться, и в какой-то момент Стив забыл, что Наташа стоит рядом с ним.  
Потом лозунги закончились, и кто-то в толпе снова закричал о сокращении бюджета.  
Стив огляделся — и первым делом наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Наташи.  
Она кивнула в сторону платформы, на которой Баки возвышался как Ленин на броневике.  
— Он умеет вдохновлять.  
— Угу, — неловко согласился Стив, отводя взгляд.  
— Так что, борьба за права ветеранов — это надолго, или…  
Стив развернулся к ней всем телом, опустив табличку так, чтобы закрыть лица от шустрых операторов.  
— Нат, ты серьезно? Это жизненно важный вопрос.  
— Я уже заметила, — подозрительно легко согласилась Наташа. — Это, конечно, объясняет, почему ты светился как солнышко.  
Стив фыркнул.  
— Ничего я не светился! Тебе Сэм это сказал?  
— Тссс, — прошипела Наташа. — Нет. Мы все успели заметить. Ты сиял аж целый месяц, а потом вдруг перестал. Вы что, поругались?  
Резко выдохнув через нос, Стив демонстративно опустил свою табличку так, чтобы она отгораживала его от взгляда Наташи.  
— Очень по-взрослому, — усмехнулась она.  
Все оставшееся до конца митинга время Стив делал вид, что ее не существует. Как только камеры повернулись в его сторону, Наташа будто испарилась. Пришлось дать пару коротких интервью о ветеранах, после чего журналисты зачехлили камеры и уехали.  
Наташа тут же возникла из ниоткуда на прежнем месте.  
— В этот раз неплохо вышло.  
— Ага, — кивнул Стив, разворачиваясь в сторону дома.  
— Погоди, а ты представить меня не хочешь? — поинтересовалась Наташа.  
Стив оглянулся на Баки, который стоял возле платформы. И озадаченно смотрел в их сторону.  
Нужно было срочно удирать от потенциальной катастрофы, и Стив быстрым шагом направился в сторону своей улицы.  
Наташа последовала за ним.  
Они шли в напряженной тишине, и с каждым шагом Стив все больше злился.  
Именно в такие моменты становилась очевидной разница между Наташей и Сэмом. Оба прекрасно видели, когда у Стива было не все в порядке. Но Сэм обычно прямо спрашивал, что случилось, и не развивал тему, если Стиву не хотелось с ним откровенничать.  
Наташа же действовала как хищник. Караулила в засаде, выжидая момент, чтобы задать вопрос с подковыркой или дать животворящего пинка, неважно, просили ее об этом или нет. На этот раз у Стива вообще не было настроения обсуждать проблемы, хотелось, чтобы его оставили в покое.  
— Фьюри сказал, что мое новое увлечение ему не мешает, — наконец сказал Стив. — Передумал или как?  
Наташа умудрялась идти с ним в ногу, невзирая на разницу в росте.  
— Нет, — ответила она. — Ему просто хочется, чтобы мы узнавали о твоих приключениях раньше прессы. Ты и твой друг в последнее время привлекаете слишком много внимания, а значит, Мстители и ЩИТ по умолчанию в деле.  
— И что в этом плохого? — огрызнулся Стив, морально готовясь толкнуть речь о том, чем они все обязаны ветераном.  
— Ничего, Стив, — в голосе Наташи слышалась усталость. — Ты все не так понял. Фьюри хочет иметь рядом с тобой глаза и уши, чтобы ЩИТ мог рвануть на помощь в любой момент. Честное слово, он из лучших побуждений.  
Стив недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
— Провожать меня домой тоже он попросил? Мне не нужна нянька.  
— Я пошла за тобой, чтобы посмотреть на твое новое жилье.  
Прозвучало не слишком похоже на просьбу, однако в голосе Наташи слышалась неуверенность, совершенно ей не свойственная. В кои-то веки она казалась мягкой и уязвимой, и это на корню убило желание возражать. Стив сразу почувствовал себя засранцем, хамом и параноиком.  
— Ладно, — согласился он. — Полагаю, давно пора было тебя пригласить.  
Уголки губ Наташи чуть приподнялись, и это разом сняло напряжение.  
— У тебя есть кофеварка? — спросила она.  
Стив улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Разумеется.  
Наташа взяла его под локоть и облегченно выдохнула:  
— Слава тебе, Господи.

Стиву пришлось провести целую экскурсию по дому, пока они наконец не оказались на кухне.  
— Мне здесь нравится. Даже удивительно, — заметила Наташа, обходя кухонный стол, чтобы полюбоваться шкафчиками и элегантными винтажными приборами.  
— Почему удивительно? — спросил Стив, перебирая кофейные зерна. И ему не было стыдно — почему бы не произвести на Наташу впечатление?  
— Все так стильно и современно, хотя ты… — она прикусила губу.  
Стив подозрительно сощурился.  
— Осматривайся пока. Я приготовлю кофе.  
Наташа закатила глаза, но возражать не стала. Стив приступил к священнодействию, немного рисуясь, гордясь той легкостью, с которой его новое приобретение размалывало кофейные зерна.  
Взгляд Наташи неотступно следовал за ним. Ужасно интересно было бы узнать, какие мысли крутятся в этой рыжей головке. Порой Наташа очень напоминала кошку, которая наблюдает за миром, пряча от него собственные мысли.  
— Итак…  
— Итак? — повторил Стив, оборачиваясь.  
На лице Наташи появилась хитрая ухмылка. Ничего хорошего это не предвещало.  
— Ты собираешься рассказать мне, что происходит между тобой и сержантом Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом, или мне придется раскапывать эту историю самостоятельно?  
Стив прикусил язык, чтобы не огрызнуться — Наташа просто давала понять, что ей не все равно.  
— Честно говоря, рассказывать-то нечего… Два кусочка сахара, верно?  
— Верно, — кивнула она. — Сейчас нечего или вообще нечего?  
Стив налил кофе в две кружки и добавил сахар — два кусочка ей, один себе. Потянул время, доставая из холодильника кувшинчик со сливками.  
— Попробуй-ка, — предложил он, пододвигая кружку Наташе.  
Выражение лица у нее было скептическое, но кружка все же оказалась милостиво принята. Стив внимательно смотрел, как Наташа делает первый глоток.  
Судя по довольному мычанию, подношение было одобрено.  
— Очень хорошо, — подтвердила она вслух.  
Стив не смог удержать гордой улыбки.  
— Спасибо.  
Кружка вернулась на стол.  
— Итак, вы спите друг с другом?  
— Знаешь, мне очень понравилась эта кофеварка, — ответил Стив, любуясь на свою супер-современную игрушку. — В последнее время я оставлял слишком много денег в кофейнях, а их оборудование и в подметки не годится тому, которое можно купить самостоятельно. Да и для окружающей среды так лучше.  
Наташа поджала губы.  
— Стив…  
Вместо ответа Стив глотнул кофе — губы обожгло кипятком, но даже это было приятнее, чем пускаться в объяснения.  
Если совсем честно, в глубине души ему хотелось поговорить о Баки, уж если кто и умеет хранить секреты, так это Наташа. Но он еще ни разу не озвучил свои чувства вслух. Да и странно было бы обсуждать личную жизнь — точнее, ее отсутствие — с Наташей, которая два года пыталась сосватать ему кого-нибудь. Но это первый раз, когда Стиву вообще хотелось поговорить с ней на эту тему.  
— Да, мы переспали, — наконец признался он. — Несколько раз.  
— Секс без обязательств? — уточнила Наташа, с виду совершенно не удивившись.  
Стив пожал плечами.  
— Да не то, чтобы. Это вообще получилось случайно, — он изобразил рукой нечто, не в силах подобрать слова. — Очень странный жесткий секс.  
— Случайный странный агрессивный секс, — на губах Наташи играла легкая улыбка.  
— Он ненавидит Капитана Америку, — пояснил Стив.  
Наташа звонко расхохоталась. Это было настолько необычно, что Стив сумел даже слабо улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Значит, он ненавидит твой супергеройский имидж, но любит с тобой трахаться, — подытожила она. — Звучит на редкость логично.  
— Я знаю. Всё как-то запуталось, — Стив тяжело вздохнул.  
Наташа подозрительно сощурилась.  
— Но ты скучаешь по нему.  
Стив покачал головой.  
— Нет. На самом деле, нет.  
— Господи, врать ты так и не научился.  
От этого пронизывающего взгляда невозможно было скрыться. Выбора не осталось.  
— Ладно, да. Я скучаю по нему, — признался Стив. — Секс был просто шикарный.  
— Все еще врешь, — заметила Наташа.  
Стив уставился в потолок. Потолок не задавал неудобных вопросов.  
— Кроме того, я вдруг представил, что это может перерасти во что-то большее. Когда мы в последний раз встречались, было здорово. Мы перешучивались, смотрели телевизор… может, пообнимались немного.  
— Отлично звучит, — ухмыльнулась Наташа.  
— Я тоже так подумал, но потом… — продолжить было выше его сил. Как это все объяснить? Меньше всего Стиву хотелось, чтобы Наташа подумала плохо о Баки или о его друзьях.  
— У него и его друзей имеются некоторые трудности, — наконец решился он. — В ту ночь, когда мы в последний раз были вместе, одного из них арестовали за хранение наркотиков, а второго избили, потому что ему негде было переночевать.  
— Господи Иисусе, — пробормотала Наташа.  
— Они все ветераны, — продолжил Стив. — Отличные ребята, веселые, умные, просто так паршиво сложилась жизнь. Они сделали для этой страны больше, чем те, кто решает, давать им льготы или нет — вот это злит меня по-настоящему.  
Наташа откинулась на спинку стула, очень серьезно глядя на Стива. Под этим взглядом он чувствовал себя полуголым.  
— Так вы не можете ужиться из-за денег или из-за всей этой дряни в его жизни?  
— Это не дрянь, — возразил Стив, покачав головой. — Меня это все вообще не волнует, а вот его, кажется, да. Подозреваю… думаю, он злится на мир, который я олицетворяю, все эти блага, которые достались мне просто так. Дружба с Тони, популярность, которая приходит к каждому, кто попадает в Мстители. Он считает меня богатеньким мудаком, который присвоил себе право судить, что хорошо, а что плохо.  
— Стив, — вмешалась Наташа. — Ты не можешь управлять мнением других о себе. Любой, кто знает тебя хоть немного, заметит, что ты не имеешь привычки присваивать себе права.  
Стив вздохнул.  
— Он не может смириться с этим контрастом: слишком сильно моя жизнь, как он ее представляет, отличается от жизни его друзей. Нат, они служили так же, как и я, но теперь живут в таких условиях…  
Чем больше Стив говорил, тем больше понимал, насколько они с Баки далеки друг от друга. Им никогда не быть вместе.  
— Да, звучит непросто, — согласилась Наташа. Она медленно потягивала свой кофе, не сводя взгляда со Стива. — А как ты к нему относишься?  
— Ну, я его уж точно не ненавижу, — быстро сказал Стив. — Меня к нему тянет. У нас был отличный секс и… мне хотелось бы узнать его поближе. Думаю, не будь я Капитаном Америкой, у нас могло бы что-то выйти.  
— Ты говорил ему это? — уточнила Наташа.  
Стив поморщился при одной мысли.  
— Нет!  
Наташа закатила глаза.  
— Короче, ты занимаешься с ним грубым сексом, а втайне страдаешь, мечтая о большем? А вдруг на самом деле он не испытывает к тебе ненависти?  
— Он меня ненавидит, и это факт, — не согласился Стив. — Он говорил мне об этом несколько раз.  
— Прямо в процессе? Пока вы трахались? — Наташа едва сдерживала смех.  
— Это не смешно, — Стив снова начал раздражаться.  
— Стив, если я кого-то ненавижу, есть три варианта, — Наташа загнула три пальца для наглядности. — Я убиваю его; я превращаю его жизнь в ад; я держусь от него подальше. А вы чем занимались? Вы трахались. Еще и не один раз. Поверь мне, ни о какой ненависти речи не идет. Просто поговори с ним.  
Стив нахмурился, пытаясь затоптать росток надежды, который породили слова Наташи. Только разочаруется снова.  
— С ним не так просто поговорить, — оставалось только защищаться. — Он вечно гнет свою линию и огрызается.  
— Потрясающе, — медленно протянула Наташа. — Совсем как один мой знакомый парень! Выходит, он только с виду суровый, а на самом деле — большая зефирка.  
Стив ткнулся лбом в стойку. Теплые мягкие пальцы Наташи опустились ему на затылок, массируя кожу и буквально заставляя его расслабиться.  
— Я не знакома с твоим другом, — заметила она. — Но точно знаю, что если ты на самом деле хочешь быть с ним — нечего сидеть тут и сохнуть от тоски. Раскрой карты — а там как судьба решит. Хотя есть одно большое «но»…  
Стив оторвал голову от стойки и встретился с Наташей взглядом.  
— Да?  
Ответ прозвучал не сразу — словно Наташа подбирала слова.  
— Я знаю, что тебе нравится бороться со злом. Но с людьми все гораздо сложнее. Не относись к нему, как к очередной миссии.  
— Я уже понял, — тихо ответил Стив. — Мне это высказали в очень красочных выражениях.  
Наташа улыбнулась.  
— Этот парень мне уже нравится. Вопрос в том, достаточно ли он нравится тебе — чтобы рискнуть ему в этом признаться?  
Вспомнилось, как по ночам Стив не мог уснуть, размышляя, думает ли Баки о нем. Облегчение, которое он почувствовал, когда Баки наконец-то разрешил ему остаться. Как легко было вместе с ним смотреть глупое шоу и ни о чем не думать. Как хорошо было в его объятиях.  
— Да уж, думаю — вполне достаточно.  
Наташа подмигнула ему.  
— Тогда отправляйся на охоту, тигр.  
Не совсем то напутствие, которое хотелось бы услышать, и все-таки уверенность Наташи внушила слабую надежду, которой не было еще пару часов назад.  
Пока они допивали кофе, Наташа рассказывала о новой программе обучения, которую разработал Фьюри. Стив слушал вполуха — в голове уже крутились слова, которые он мог бы сказать Баки.

Потом Наташа ушла, а Стив целый вечер убил, обдумывая разные варианты разговора.  
Больше всего ему нравилась идея позвать Баки в ресторан. Баки принял бы приглашение, и за этот вечер они бы окончательно поняли, что полюбили друг друга. И потом отправились бы к Стиву домой и занимались любовью до утра. Сценарий был очевидно притянут за уши и вообще глупый, но Стив прокручивал его в голове снова и снова, мечтательно улыбаясь.  
С учетом ситуации, куда реалистичнее было бы представлять встречу в кафе или в той грязной забегаловке неподалеку от дома Баки. И за одно свидание Баки в Стива точно не влюбится, влюбился б хоть когда-нибудь вообще. Может быть, в конце концов они сойдутся на сексе без обязательств.  
Однако Стив напомнил себе, что решать проблемы стоит по мере их поступления.  
На следующее утро он проснулся с готовым планом. От предвкушения встречи крутило живот.  
По субботам у него не было даже формального повода слоняться вокруг дома Баки. Однако нечего изобретать фальшивые предлоги. Отступать все равно некуда, значит, нужно просто пойти и сделать это. Может быть, свершится чудо, и Баки не захлопнет дверь перед его носом и не сделает вид, что Стива не существует. Шанс ничтожный, но он есть, и им стоит воспользоваться.  
Паркуя мотоцикл, Стив заметил Бобби, Стерлинга и Микки. Настроение Стива немедленно улучшилось: будто в пасмурный день выглянуло солнце.  
— Капитан Америка возвращается! — радостно завопил Микки.  
Бобби и Стерлинг удивленно оглянулись. Стив чуть ли не бегом бросился к ним навстречу, искренне улыбаясь. Он изо всех сил постарался показать ребятам, что рад их видеть, и эта улыбка была вовсе не похожа на ту, которую он натягивал на лицо во время публичных выступлений.  
Наконец-то потеплело, но Микки все равно был одет в серую кожаную куртку. Ушибы и порезы на его лице уже прошли, единственное, что напоминало о случившемся, тонкая длинная царапина на правой щеке.  
— Привет, ребята, как жизнь? — поинтересовался Стив.  
— Да та же фигня, Капитан. Бывают хорошие дни, бывают плохие.  
Бобби говорил как-то скованно и щурился на Стива, как на солнце. Даже обратился он не по имени, а формально, по званию.  
— Все в порядке, — ответил Стерлинг. И отвел взгляд, будто ему было, чего стыдиться. Этого не следовало допускать. Меньше всего Стиву хотелось, чтобы кому-то из них было неловко в его присутствии.  
— Это здорово. Рад видеть вас, ребята. Мне не хватало вашей компании, — серьезно сказал Стив.  
— Правда? — переспросил Микки. По голосу было слышно, что он очень старался не упрекать. — Тогда почему тебя не было видно?  
Стив неловко почесал затылок — ему снова стало стыдно.  
— Я по-прежнему помогаю в Ветеранском центре. Просто… решил, что стоит держаться подальше от этого двора.  
— Почему? — спросил Бобби, и в этом вопросе слышалась искренняя обида.  
Стив смотрел на них и понимал, что формальными объяснениями ему не отделаться. Придется сказать правду.  
— Ребята, вы в первую очередь друзья Баки и… — он запнулся, пытаясь сформулировать ответ так, чтобы не выставить напоказ чужую личную жизнь. — В последнее время мы с ним почти не встречались. Мне показалось, что он не слишком обрадуется, если увидит меня рядом с вами.  
— Оооо, — понимающе протянул Микки.  
Стерлинг сочувственно улыбнулся Стиву, зато со стороны Бобби донесся явственный смешок.  
— Что тут веселого? — Стив окончательно смутился.  
Бобби вздохнул с таким выражением лица, будто Стив был его непутевым сынком.  
— Вы оба. Анекдоты ходячие. Как тебе удается быть гением стратегии и тактики — но при этом в упор не видеть, что происходит с Баки.  
Сердце Стива забилось чаще. Пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не спрашивать, говорил ли Баки о нем. Не стоило выставлять себя влюбленным подростком.  
Но Бобби улыбался так самодовольно, будто все вопросы были написаны у Стива на лице.  
— Стив, ты ему нравишься.  
— Ты ему очень нравишься, — уточнил Микки.  
— С тех пор, как ты перестал тут появляться, он совсем скис, — добавил Стерлинг. — В смысле, стал еще угрюмее, чем обычно.  
— И стервознее, — добавил Микки, сморщив нос. — На днях мне пришлось к нему заглянуть.  
Внутри Стива все переворачивалось, когда он слышал это.  
— Вы уверены, что это вообще связано со мной?  
Ребята хором застонали.  
— Стив! — проникновенно сказал Стерлинг. — Баки не болтает о своих проблемах направо и налево, поэтому он нам не жаловался. Но поверь, с тех пор, как вы разбежались, он не радовался ни единому дню.  
— Поэтому, пожалуйста, затащи свою патриотическую задницу вон на ту лестницу, — Микки указал на дом, — и сделай уже что-нибудь, чтобы исправить ему настроение. Кэп, это вопрос общественной безопасности.  
Стерлинг засмеялся, а Бобби сложил пальцы и прищурился, стреляя из воображаемого пистолета.  
Стив невольно улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, ребята. Постараюсь навещать вас почаще.  
— Уж постарайся, — согласился Бобби. — Мне начхать, что вы с Баки ругаетесь как кошка с собакой. Он не имеет права указывать нам, с кем тусоваться.  
Стив кивнул.  
— Верно подмечено. Увидимся позже, ребята.  
Но стоило ему повернуться в сторону подъезда, как снова закружилась голова. Сердце колотилось раза в два быстрее обычного.  
Стив застыл у двери, но потом собрал волю в кулак — будто предстояло сражение с очередными монстрами — и уверенно постучал в дверь.  
— Кто там? — крикнул Баки откуда-то из центра комнаты, очевидно, с кровати.  
— Это Стив.  
Ответа не последовало, и вообще не раздавалось ни звука. Тишина давила на плечи. Несколько минут спустя надежда Стива рухнула в море сомнений, как огромная наковальня. Первой мыслью было уйти. Повернуться и спуститься по ступенькам, сделать вид, что его тут никогда не было, но тогда пришлось бы объясняться с почетным караулом у подъезда. Кроме того, уже стало ясно, что это не поможет. Меньше всего Стиву хотелось бы ночами валяться без сна, прокручивая в голове все, что он должен был или мог бы сказать. Если Баки не хочет его видеть — пусть заявит открытым текстом.  
— Наверное, ты не хочешь меня видеть, — обратился Стив к закрытой двери. — Но мне нужно сбросить этот груз с души, после чего я оставлю тебя в покое. Навсегда. Обещаю.  
За дверью по-прежнему царила тишина. Стив опустил голову и уперся лбом в шершавое дерево.  
— Я знаю, тебе не нравится, что я делаю, ты не веришь в мою искренность, но я надеялся… я представил, что могу тебе понравиться сам по себе. Без костюма и прочих атрибутов.  
Стив подождал немного, но так и не услышал ответа. Тогда он зажмурился и заставил себя говорить дальше.  
— Может быть, я принял желаемое за действительное. Я не очень разбираюсь в людях, особенно когда речь заходит о подобных вещах. Я просто… мне было хорошо с тобой тем вечером. Мы всего лишь смотрели телевизор и ужинали вместе, но… не так-то просто найти тех, с кем я мог бы по-настоящему расслабиться. Я надеялся, что этот вечер не станет последним.  
И тишина. Стив выдохнул, пытаясь хотя бы теоретически смириться с тем, что его признание никого не интересует.  
— Я понимаю, для тебя, наверное, все иначе, — сказал он. — Но знай, я не буду обижаться на это. Думаю, мы еще встретимся в Центре. Не переживай об этом, я больше тебя не побеспокою. Буду держаться на расстоянии.  
От этой тишины Стиву было почти физически больно, и все же он ощутил какое-то извращенное облегчение, будто занозу выдавил. Молчаливый отказ Баки разъедал душу, как кислота, но по крайней мере Стив сделал все, что мог. Не будет повода жалеть о том, что не попытался.  
Мысленно смирившись с поражением, Стив медленно открыл глаза и отступил от двери. Он уже шагнул на вторую ступеньку, когда услышал, как поворачивается в замке ключ. Надеяться было страшно, но еще страшнее было уйти. Скрипнули петли. Волнение затопило с головой, сердце норовило выскочить из груди. Стив осторожно обернулся. Баки стоял на пороге с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
— Привет, — выдавил Стив аккурат перед тем, как горло стиснуло намертво.  
— Привет, — отозвался Баки.  
Стив застыл на месте, не до конца уверенный, стоит ли ему возвращаться. Может быть, он слишком много себе навоображал, а Баки просто захотелось послать его вслух.  
— Ты заходишь или как? — наконец спросил Баки.  
Стив осторожно выдохнул, поднялся обратно на ступеньку — и зашел в квартиру вслед за Баки.

Ремонт в этой квартире, очевидно, делали еще в прошлом веке, но Баки всегда держал ее в чистоте и в воздухе обычно витал легкий фруктовый аромат. Обычно, но не сегодня: стоило Стиву ступить за порог, в ноздри ударило затхлостью. Он рефлекторно поморщился, но тут же постарался придать лицу нейтральное выражение.  
Новая кровать выглядела так, будто по ней прошелся ураган. Постельное белье скомкано как попало, частично — на полу, по боковой платформе разбросаны банки из-под газировки и грязные тарелки. На кухне этих банок оказалось еще больше, а еще там валялись коробки от фастфуда и упаковки от замороженных продуктов.  
— Извини, — пробормотал Баки. — Здесь довольно засрано. В смысле, больше, чем обычно.  
Баки очевидно пытался шутить, и это воодушевило Стива.  
— У меня в квартире тоже тот еще бардак.  
— Не знаю, меня туда не приглашали, — ответил Баки, скрестив руки на груди.  
Стив сглотнул.  
— Ты приглашен по умолчанию. Честно говоря, я был уверен, что тебя это не интересует.  
Взгляд Баки скользил по кухне, ни на чем не задерживаясь.  
— То есть ты не шутил, когда… нес всю эту фигню вот только что?  
— Нет, — ответил Стив, делая осторожный шажок в его сторону. — Я имел в виду ровно то, что сказал.  
Баки на него не смотрел. Хотелось взять его за подбородок и заставить повернуться в свою сторону, но очевидно, этого делать не стоило.  
— Может, ты просто давно меня не трахал, соскучился по сексу, — заметил Баки. — Мы не слишком хорошо друг друга знаем.  
Стив открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но вспомнил слова Наташи.  
— Баки, я очень соскучился по сексу с тобой, но мне хочется большего. Хочется узнать тебя поближе. Я хотел бы встречаться с тобой.  
В конце концов Баки все же повернулся и посмотрел Стиву в глаза.  
— Я не понимаю. У тебя есть все! — воскликнул он. — Почему ты таскаешься за мной, когда можешь ходить на свидания со всякими звездами и толстосумами? Кому-то проспорил желание, да?  
— Эй, — резко оборвал его Стив. — Прекрати на себя наговаривать. Я искал кого-то стоящего и успел убедиться, что это никак не зависит от славы или толщины кошелька.  
Баки нахмурился.  
— И почему я должен в это поверить?  
— Потому что я говорю тебе об этом, — просто ответил Стив. — Спроси любого в моей команде, я совершенно не умею врать.  
Баки подозрительно сощурился.  
— Это потому, что я клево отсасываю, да?  
— Нет, — в отчаянии простонал Стив. — Я хочу с тобой встречаться, потому что мы хорошо подходим друг другу, потому что мне уютно рядом с тобой. Почему в это так трудно поверить?  
Баки фыркнул и театрально раскинул руки, будто охватывая пространство вокруг себя.  
— Стив, оглянись вокруг. Богатые супергерои не встречаются с парнями, которые живут в таких помойках.  
Очевидно, это был отказ. Баки так старательно доказывал, что они не подходят друг другу, будто хотел от него избавиться. Меньше всего Стиву хотелось кому-то навязываться.  
— Звучит так, будто ты уже все решил, — ровно сказал он. — Если ты не хочешь меня видеть, достаточно просто об этом сообщить.  
Баки погрузил пальцы в волосы и дернул их в стороны, будто пытался вырвать их из головы вместе с мыслями.  
— Я хочу, чтоб ты не был таким охуенно красивым, милым и… твою мать!  
Теперь Стив смотрел ему в спину.  
— Баки, я далеко не совершенен, я… — из груди вырвался вздох.  
Баки вдруг развернулся и шагнул вперед, так что они оказались нос к носу.  
— Да конечно. Ты совершенный мудак. И хватит ебать мне мозг.  
— Клянусь, даже не пытался. Я просто…  
Его прервали на середине фразы, просто сцапав за затылок и притянув в поцелуй.  
На вкус Баки был как острая китайская лапша и дешевое пиво — самый чудесный вкус на свете. За последние недели так точно. Стив вылизывал его рот и кусался, пытаясь поймать увертливый язык Баки, пока оба не начали задыхаться. Штаны внезапно показались слишком тесными, и судя по румянцу на щеках Баки — он только что понял то же самое.  
— Ты тоже по мне скучал, — выдохнул Стив.  
Вместо ответа Баки хлопнул обеими ладонями ему по груди. Это было не больно, скорее неожиданно. Стив недоуменно посмотрел на Баки.  
— Не разводи тут сопли, — грозно предупредил тот.  
Стив счастливо ухмыльнулся и обнял его за талию, притягивая ближе.  
— Может, я тебя просто поцелую?  
— А член мой поцеловать не хочешь? — шепнул Баки прямо Стиву в ухо.  
Это заставило его застонать и уткнуться носом Баки в шею.  
— Бак, ты серьезно?  
— А что? Поцелуй есть поцелуй.  
Стив покачал головой и нахально подхватил Баки на руки, чтобы отнести его в кровать. Уложил на спину и навалился сверху. Хотелось целоваться дальше, но у Баки оказались другие идеи.  
Ладони настойчиво давили Стиву на грудь.  
— Никакой романтической херни, ты же знаешь, я терпеть этого не могу.  
От знакомых интонаций у Стива подвело живот, но он сдержался.  
— Ты знаешь, Бак, вообще-то заниматься сексом можно по-разному. И вовсе не обязательно при этом воевать.  
Вместо ответа Баки ухватился металлической рукой за ворот хенли — и разорвал ее пополам прямо по середине.  
У Стива отвалилась челюсть.  
— Но так прикольнее, и попробуй только поспорить, — Баки ухмыльнулся.  
Пальцы сжали открытый сосок Стива так, что тот невольно вскрикнул. И тут же смахнул руку Баки со своей груди.  
— Ах ты…  
— И что ты мне сделаешь, а? — поинтересовался Баки, явно нарываясь.  
— Вот это, — ответил Стив, начиная щекотать Баки под мышками.  
Баки завопил и попытался выкрутиться из-под Стива, но не тут-то было. Стив был сильнее, он щекотал и щекотал Баки, пока тот орал и извивался.  
— О господи, мудила ты гребаный! — голос Баки срывался на хрип, смеяться он уже не мог. — Пожалуйста…. О… о боже, нет, блин, Стив, нееееет…  
— Я тебя просил не выделываться, а? Просил? — не успокаивался Стив, щекоча под ребрами.  
— Оооо, нет, Стив! Нееееет! Сдаюсь! Сдаюсь!  
Убрав наконец руки, Стив откровенно залюбовался проделанной работой: Баки выглядел совершенно разбитым. На голове воронье гнездо, в глазах слезы. Он пытался отдышаться так отчаянно, будто готовился к новому раунду пыток.  
Стив пятерней попытался пригладить ему волосы — и готов был поклясться, что услышал самое настоящее мурлыкание. Баки зажмурился и сделал вид, что он тут не при чем.  
— Ты похож на гигантского кота, — сообщил ему Стив.  
— Заткнись, ты, золотистый ретривер-переросток.  
Стив поворошил немного волосы Баки. Глаза его расшились от страха, а Стив тем временем скользнул пальцами ниже, пощекотав беззащитную шею.  
— Боже, нет, нет… Я извиняюсь! — молил Баки, пытаясь не ржать. — Я извиняюууууусь!  
— Будешь хорошо себя вести? — уточнил Стив, и не думая прекращать.  
— Да! Да, говнюк ты эдакий! — выкрикнул Баки.  
Стив убрал руку, все еще смеясь.  
Баки с сердитым видом уселся на постели.  
— Ты и правда дерешься грязно.  
Стив пожал плечами.  
— Бак, ты ж сам нарвался.  
Они улыбались друг другу, было хорошо и весело, Стив очень надеялся, что теперь так будет всегда. Баки откинулся назад на локтях, взглядом оглаживая лицо Стива и его обнаженную грудь. Стив приосанился.  
— Иди ко мне, — мурлыкнул Баки, язык соблазнительно скользнул по нижней губе. Намек был более чем понятен, и член Стива дернулся в предвкушении.  
Ужасно хотелось поддаться соблазну, но сначала стоило решить вопрос поважнее.  
— Приду, — согласился Стив. — После того, как ты примешь душ. Баки, ты мне жутко нравишься, но прямо сейчас от тебя здорово несет.  
Баки обиженно захныкал, как ребенок, которому не дали конфетку, и свалился на кровать, спрятав голову под подушку. Послышалось бормотание, но настолько невнятное, что даже супер-слух не помогал разобрать слова.  
Пришлось подушку отобрать.  
— Я ни слова не понял из того, что ты сказал.  
Баки фыркнул.  
— Я сказал, ладно, душ так душ. Но ты мне за это заплатишь: хочу минет, хороший римминг и глубокое проникновение.  
Стив улыбнулся.  
— Я же говорил, что мы подходим друг другу. У меня был точно такой же план.

Оставшись один, Стив первым делом открыл окно. Свежий ветерок тут же ворвался в квартиру, разбавляя спертый воздух. Пустые банки, коробки и контейнеры полетели в мусорное ведро. Туда же отправилась порванная хенли.  
В скомканном постельном белье оказался зарыт ноутбук — новый и очень дорогой — по которому Баки когда-то звонил в СИЗО. Стив задумчиво смотрел на него несколько минут, а потом продолжил заправлять простынь, словно ничего не видел. Предстояло еще помыть посуду и прибраться на кухонной стойке.  
К тому времени, как Баки вышел из ванной с полотенцем вокруг талии, Стив уже сидел на кровати и смотрел выступление Братьев Эверли.  
— Что за херня? — поинтересовался Баки, заставив Стива вздрогнуть — он сам не заметил, как начал подпевать «Пусть это буду я».  
Стив смущенно оглянулся.  
— Перебор, да?  
Баки подозрительно оглядывал квартиру, в то время как Стив любовался его нежной кожей, до сих пор влажной после душа. Хотелось слизать каждую капельку языком.  
— Да ты, блядь, натуральный бойскаут, — хмыкнул Баки.  
— Это твой способ сказать «спасибо»? — уточнил Стив.  
Баки медленно приблизился. Полотенце ни черта не скрывало, как напрягся его член.  
Он остановился рядом с кроватью — так близко, что его промежность оказалась всего в паре дюймов от лица Стива. Стив педантично взял пульт и выключил телевизор прежде, чем повернуться навстречу — как бы невзначай задев носом выпуклость на полотенце. Баки смотрел на него сверху вниз, и в его глазах плескалось столько желания, что собственные штаны опять показались Стиву тесными.  
— Я могу выразить свою признательность другим способом, — голос Баки был настолько низким и сексуальным, что у Стива яйца поджались.  
— Да? — спросил он, хватая Баки за бедра и притягивая ближе.  
Он ткнулся лицом прямо в натянутую ткань и обрадовался, когда член Баки дернулся, будто в предвкушении. Стив стиснул бедра Баки, а металлические пальцы пригладили ему волосы.  
— Может быть, я… — пробормотал Баки где-то в вышине.  
— А? — Стив нехотя отстранился. — Может быть, ты — что?  
Кадык Баки заметно дернулся, когда он сглотнул. Послышалось неловкое покашливание.  
— Может быть, я скучал по тебе, — он прошептал это так тихо, будто раскрывал очень неловкую тайну.  
Глупая улыбка против воли растеклась по лицу Стива.  
— Так я и знал.  
— Злорадство тебе не идет, — заметил Баки, демонстративно нахмурившись.  
Стив усмехнулся.  
— Пффф. Я ведь такой горячий парень, а?  
— Теперь ты нарываешься, — предупредил Баки.  
Стив облизнулся и застенчиво глянул на него из-под ресниц.  
— Не смей меня дразнить, засранец, — потребовал Баки, но в голосе отчетливо слышалась мольба.  
Стив одним движением сдернул с него полотенце и залюбовался красиво стоящим членом.  
— Сегодня не буду, — пообещал Стив, придерживая член рукой. — До смерти хочется занять рот кое-чем другим.  
Он наклонился, облизывая член от основания до самой головки.  
— Спасибо, бля, — выдохнул Баки и вцепился Стиву в плечи так сильно, будто боялся упасть.

Баки просто вырубился — неудивительно, раз уж за дело взялся суперсолдат. Зрелище было восхитительным: волосы в беспорядке упали на лицо, рот приоткрыт. Он слегка похрапывал и тихо фыркал на выдохе. Стив мог бы любоваться этим бесконечно.  
Он чувствовал себя полностью удовлетворенным: Баки трижды получил оргазм в разных позах. Можно было бы включить телевизор, но будить Баки не хотелось. Потом пришло в голову достать телефон из штанов, которые валялись прямо возле кровати: проверить сообщения, посидеть в Интернете. Нагнувшись за ними, Стив врезался пальцами во что-то твердое.  
Несколько минут он пялился на блестящий серебристый макбук с откушенным яблоком на крышке — в голове снова крутились вопросы.  
Оглянувшись на спящего Баки, Стив взял макбук, думая положить его на ящики у стены, чтобы в следующий раз случайно не наступить. Оказалось, что к низу приклеился листок — теперь он медленно планировал вниз, Стив успел подхватить его. Глаз зацепился за известный логотип — Стив регулярно переводил деньги этому благотворительному фонду.  
Следующими на глаза попались слова «Благодарим за ваше пожертвование» — это означало, что письмо не является личным. В конце концов, списки жертвователей публикуют где ни попадя. И да, Стиву очень хотелось узнать что-нибудь о Баки.  
Он медленно повернулся спиной к кровати и поставил макбук на место.  
Шестеренки в мозгу заклинило сразу же, стоит только прочитать первое предложение:  
Уважаемый мистер Барнс,  
Благодарим вас за очередное ежемесячное пожертвование в размере 2000 долларов в Фонд ветеранов-инвалидов Америки в память Уильяма К. Фореста.  
Стив перечитал эту фразу заново, а потом опустил взгляд, надеясь, получить хоть какое-то объяснение. Но в письме ни слова не говорилось о том, почему, а главное — как Баки мог жертвовать куда-то столько денег. Упоминалось только, что эта сумма пойдет на помощь ветерану, который получил черепно-мозговую травму осколками снаряда.  
Самым странным в этом письме была цифра: две тысячи долларов. Внимательно перечитав текст несколько раз, Стив поднял голову и огляделся вокруг как впервые: в поисках хоть какого-то подтверждения тому, что сейчас прочитал. Облупленная краска на стенах, сломанный обогреватель, потолок с желтыми разводами, древний телевизор: всё буквально кричало о том, что Баки не может позволить себе отдавать куда-то столько денег. И уж точно не каждый месяц.  
Стив нахмурился. С одной стороны — это не его дело. С другой — он получил не один ушат дерьма на голову за собственное «богатство». Черт, да Баки и встречаться-то с ним отказывался, мотивируя это тем, что живет почти на помойке.  
Что-то тяжелое, тревожное клубилось в голове, но усилием воли Стив разогнал этот туман. Главное, что сейчас все хорошо. А остальное они обсудят со временем. Потом. Когда их отношения окончательно наладятся.  
Стив потянулся пристроить письмо вместе с макбуком туда, откуда их взял, но храп Баки неожиданно прервался.  
Он обернулся рефлекторно, как вор, пойманный на месте преступления, все еще сжимая в руке злосчастное письмо.  
— Ты чего там делаешь? — пробормотал Баки, сонно моргая.  
— Э…  
Баки рывком сел на кровати, сон как рукой сдуло.  
— Я спросил: что ты делаешь?  
Письмо обжигало пальцы.  
— Я просто, ну… потянулся за телефоном и чуть не наступил на твой комп. Думал поднять его и переложить в безопасное место, а письмо упало снизу. Баки, я не собирался его читать, но прочитал. Прости, пожалуйста.  
Все это было произнесено на одном дыхании, слишком быстро — судя по недоумению на лице Баки.  
Это походило на игру «море волнуется раз» — они застыли друг напротив друга, и непонятно было, выставят ли Стива сейчас за дверь или позовут обратно в кровать.  
Одну бесконечную минуту спустя Баки пожал плечами и сказал:  
— Ладно.  
А потом нырнул обратно под простыню, будто снова собирался заснуть.  
Стив так и застыл, сжимая письмо в руке, пытаясь срочно решить — оставить ли все как есть или все-таки задать накопившиеся вопросы. Они только что помирились, и меньше всего сейчас хотелось устраивать очередной скандал.  
Однако разобраться во всем хотелось тоже.  
Стив пристроил письмо на крышку макбука и забрался под одеяло. Судя по дыханию, Баки не спал.  
— Ээ, Баки?  
— Да, Стив, — отозвался Баки так быстро, будто ждал вопроса.  
Стив облокотился на локоть, морально готовясь к очередному взрыву.  
— Мне кажется, жертвовать Фонду ветеранов-инвалидов — это здорово. Мне нравятся эти ребята.  
Баки что-то согласно промычал.  
Стив потеребил уголок пододеяльника.  
— Я тоже пересылаю им деньги. Только… не так много, как ты. По сравнению с твоим мое пожертвование — курам на смех.  
Баки снова не ответил, и его молчание потихоньку сводило Стива с ума.  
— Как ты можешь позволить себе жертвовать такую сумму? — выпалил Стив на одном дыхании и напрягся, будто ожидая удара.  
Баки медленно открыл глаза.  
— Я говорил тебе, что у меня есть деньги.  
— Да, я помню, — осторожно произнес Стив.  
Тогда Баки повернулся на бок и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Ты пытаешься выяснить, не нарушаю ли я закон?  
— Нет! — поспешно открестился Стив. — Даже в голову не пришло.  
— Тогда, чтоб ты знал, — раздраженно уточнил Баки, — я вообще-то работаю. Официально работаю. Плачу налоги и все такое.  
— Баки, это замечательно, — поспешил реабилитироваться Стив. — Рад за тебя.  
— Ты за меня рад? — хмыкнул Баки. — И что, шоколадную медальку мне выдашь?  
Стив мысленно стукнул себя по голове, представив, как это прозвучало для Баки.  
— В смысле, рад, что у тебя все хорошо. Иногда я за тебя переживаю.  
Баки подозрительно сощурился.  
— Почему?  
Ответ был вроде очевиден, но пока так и не удалось понять — огрызается ли Баки по привычке или хочет опять поругаться. Стив беспомощно огляделся вокруг, пытаясь подобрать слова, но не сумел и просто обвел рукой все сразу.  
— Я думал, тебя не волнует качество моей мебели, — Баки саркастически приподнял бровь.  
— Не волнует, — согласился Стив. — Все знают, что я сам рос в нищете. Я не сужу о людях по размеру зарплаты или району, в котором они живут. Просто… никак не могу понять, почему ты решил поселиться здесь, если можешь позволить себе квартиру поуютнее.  
Ответа не последовало — Баки пялился в стену, куда-то за плечо Стива.  
Жуткие подозрения уже пустили корни в мозгах Стива, а теперь росли, цвели и колосились. Вытравить их было невозможно.  
У Баки достаточно денег, чтобы купить новую кровать, но он предпочел спать на сбитом в комья матрасе. Каждый месяц он жертвует сумму, на которую мог бы снять квартиру в богатом районе. Но он почему-то решил жить в облезлой развалюхе, в одной из криминальных дыр Нью-Йорка.  
Может быть, Баки просто экономил, но Стиву в это не верилось.  
— Эй, — прошептал он, неловко касаясь металлических пальцев.  
Взгляд Баки медленно сфокусировался на нем.  
— Сейчас мне не хочется об этом говорить.  
— Хорошо.  
Стив провел кончиками пальцев по металлической руке. Пластины казались теплыми на ощупь.  
— Что ты чувствуешь, когда я так делаю? — поинтересовался он.  
— Типа? — уточнил Баки. — Оно посылает сигналы в мозг, что ты касаешься меня. Но с ощущениями настоящей руки не сравнить.  
Стив довольно хмыкнул, когда их пальцы переплелись. Он сжимал пальцы с разной силой, восхищаясь открывшимися возможностями.  
Подняв взгляд, он увидел, что Баки улыбается.  
— Что? — спросил он.  
— Ты странный, — ответил Баки.  
— Будто ты сам не экспериментировал первые несколько недель.  
— Месяцев, — усмехнулся Баки. — Ну да, я много игрался с этой штукой, но мне-то можно. Это же моя рука, нужно было научиться ею пользоваться.  
Стив ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
— А что, раз мы спим вместе, технически я тоже ею пользуюсь, правильно?  
Баки комично распахнул глаза.  
— Извращенец! — воскликнул он. — Это ты сейчас на что намекаешь? На жесткую дрочку или металлические пальцы в твоей заднице?  
Стив неловко отвел глаза, чувствуя, как щеки загораются румянцем. Он один за другим сложил пальцы Баки — так, чтобы получился кулак — и сжал его своей ладонью.  
— Гребаный боже, — прошептал Баки.  
Сразу было и не разобрать — одобрение это или проклятие, Стив чувствовал, что его кожа пылает. И хотел уже было пошутить про это, когда случайно поймал взгляд Баки. Тот смотрел на него как голодный — на дымящийся стейк.  
— Тащи смазку, — хрипло выдавил он. Стив кинулся исполнять приказ и чуть не навернулся с кровати.

Проснулся он с офигенно ноющей задницей от медвежьего похрапывания Баки. И невольно подумал, что хотел бы просыпаться от таких звуков как можно чаще. Примерно всегда. Но пока мечтать об этом было рановато.  
Странное гудение заставило глаза открыться. Стив всмотрелся в темноту и повернулся, чтобы дотянуться до телефона, который оставил на тумбочке.  
Звонил Сэм. Стив отклонил вызов и написал, что сегодня на пробежку не выйдет, но при случае обязательно угостит Сэма выпивкой в благодарность за дружбу и понимание. Телефон немедленно зажужжал снова. «Что-то перепало, а?)» Стив только покачал головой и оставил провокационный вопрос без ответа.  
Между тем, ужасно хотелось есть. Номер китайской забегаловки сохранился в телефоне. Выбравшись из кровати, Стив позвонил, чтобы сделать заказ.  
Баки не проснулся, когда Стив уходил и когда он вернулся с огромной сумкой. Две большие порции курицы с брокколи успокоили бурчащий желудок, остальное отправилось в холодильник дожидаться Баки. А потом Стив разделся и скользнул обратно под одеяло. Прижался к Баки, тот вытянул руку и обнял Стива как большого плюшевого медведя. От сытости клонило в сон.  
Стив любовался профилем Баки в утренних сумерках, пока наконец не уснул.

Когда он проснулся в следующий раз, в комнате было светло. За окном слышались привычные гудки автомобилей, голоса, отдаленные сирены. Стив открыл глаза и, зевая, обнаружил, что Баки смотрит на него — так, будто пытается разгадать шараду.  
— Все хорошо? — уточнил Стив.  
Баки медленно кивнул.  
— Ты… эм, нехило так поспал. Надеюсь, я не слишком отвлекаю тебя от каких-нибудь… мстительских дел.  
Стив улыбнулся.  
— Если я понадоблюсь им настолько срочно, телефон скажет мне об этом.  
— Типа особый рингтон или что? — заинтересовался Баки.  
— Да нет, собственно, сам телефон заговорит и скажет мне, куда идти, — неловко объяснил Стив.  
— Вау, — отозвался Баки.  
Некоторое время они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом Баки неуверенно прикусил нижнюю губу — будто занервничал или засомневался в чем-то.  
Стив подполз ближе, глядя на него снизу вверх.  
— Если тебе хочется, чтобы я ушел…  
Баки спешно помотал головой.  
— Нет… нет. Просто, ну, как-то я не очень представляю, чем нам с тобой заняться, помимо секса. Условия тут довольно спартанские. А я не большой специалист по развлеканию гостей.  
— Я пришел сюда не развлекаться, — мягко напомнил Стив. — Я хочу провести время с тобой.  
Баки неверяще усмехнулся — как всегда. И непонятно было, как воспринимать его слова: то ли он все еще не верит в искренность Стива, то ли и правда не представляет, что можно делать в этой квартире.  
— Ладно, сегодня воскресенье, — наконец сказал Баки. — Какие планы на день?  
Стив мысленно перебрал шесть из дюжины идей, которые обдумывал прежде, чем прийти сюда. А потом у него в животе громко заурчало.  
— Этого монстра лучше вовремя кормить, — рассмеялся Баки. — Звучит угрожающе.  
Стив буквально застонал, когда его живот громко согласился с этим утверждением.  
С губ Баки сорвался смешок.  
— Думаю, придется начать с обеда, — вздохнул Стив.

Собираясь на улицу, они натянули на Стива самую большую из футболок Баки — футболка трещала по швам. У подъезда привычно паслись Микки, Бобби и Стерлинг.  
— Мирись, мирись, мирись и больше не дерись! — Микки счастливо заулыбался им навстречу.  
Бобби воскликнул «Йоу!» и захлопал в ладоши, Стерлинг якобы пораженно схватился за сердце.  
Стив фыркнул, увидев смущение Баки, но сердце пело от радости — Баки не стал ничего отрицать.  
— Ну смейтесь, смейтесь, неудачники, — пробормотал Баки.  
— Ай, ладно, Баки, ты был такой несчастный, — примиряюще сказал Бобби.  
— Вот уж точно, чувак, — подхватил Микки. — У тебя вечно на физии написано: «осторожно, злой, как собака». Но когда ты грустишь, это в десять раз хуже.  
— Так или иначе, — громко сказал Баки, явно желая перевести тему, — мы к вам еще вернемся.  
— Куда это вы собрались? — поинтересовался Стерлинг.  
В голове Стива тут же возникла идея, но стоило ему взглядом намекнуть об этом Баки, тот посмотрел на него в совершенном обалдении.  
— Ты серьезно? — уточнил он.  
— Ну, а почему нет?  
Баки только руками развел, и Стив решил принять это как одобрение.  
— Ребята, не хотите составить компанию? Мы идем обедать.  
— Ясен пень! — завопил Микки.  
В итоге они отправились в Айхоп неподалеку от Флэтбуша. Стив попросил отдельную комнатку, чтоб заказать побольше всего, не шокируя окружающих. Баки с друзьями, разумеется, дразнили его за супер-аппетит. Пока Бобби не заявил, что Стерлинг тоже лопает будь здоров, хотя сыворотка в его теле и не ночевала. Стерлинг не поленился ответить, после чего подколки и смешные истории посыпались как горох из мешка.  
Стив не мог нарадоваться на свою гениальную идею — позвать друзей Баки на обед. Во-первых, в Айхоп был шведский стол с блинчиками, а во-вторых удалось узнать о Баки немало интересного. Например:  
— Баки любит кетчуп (Микки поинтересовался, почему он не полил им яичницу так же, как все остальное. Баки швырнул в него салфеткой)  
— Он боится фильмов ужасов. Прошлым летом, когда бесплатно показывали «Ночь живых мертвецов», Баки просидел весь сеанс, закрыв лицо ладонями и только изредка поглядывая между пальцев. (Баки все отрицал)  
— Баки ни разу не ходил на свидание с тех пор, как ребята с ним познакомились. (Баки потребовал это доказать)  
— Он пишет стихи и даже участвует в районных поэтических конкурсах (Стив поинтересовался, когда следующий. Баки попросил Бобби передать перец).  
— Баки — местная народная дружина в одном лице. Он предотвратил не меньше дюжины преступлений, по большей части кулаками, но иногда хватало просто мрачного взгляда. В основном он распугивает мелкую шпану, а та, насмотревшись «Игры престолов», прозвала его «Зимним солдатом». (Микки утверждал, что если Стив прогуляется с Баки поздно ночью, обязательно услышит вопль: «Зимний близко!». Этого Баки отрицать не стал).  
— Он настоящий фанат НАСА. (В общем, сложно было не догадаться при виде его трусов). Однажды он собрал целую компанию, чтобы посмотреть сообщение НАСА об открытиях, сделанных за последнее время с помощью космического телескопа Кеплера.  
— Баки ненавидит пауков и однажды пригласил Стерлинга якобы в гости, чтобы тот убил здоровенного паука-сенокосца.  
— Хватит уже врать! — рявкнул Баки. Стерлинг смеялся так сильно, что почти свалился со стула. — Стив, не слушай этих кретинов. Пиздят как дышат.  
— Не знаю, что и сказать, — ухмыльнулся Стив, делая большой глоток сока. — Похоже, они неплохо тебя изучили.  
Рыжая официантка подошла, чтобы выписать счет. Баки потянулся было за ним, но Стив успел быстрее.  
— Не пытайся выпендриться перед своим бойфрендом, — сказал Микки, глядя на Баки со значением, — у тебя денег столько нет.  
Стив и Баки невольно покосились друг на друга. Потом Баки задумчиво оглядел стол. Несмотря на общие усилия, еды осталось немало.  
— Ребята, вы уже всё?  
— Даа, полна коробочка, — подтвердил Бобби, поглаживая живот.  
— Я наелся, — сказал Стерлинг.  
— Не то слово. Кажется, лопну сейчас. Стив, спасибо огромное, — добавил Микки.  
— Обращайтесь, — улыбнулся Стив. — Главное, рассказывайте побольше анекдотов о похождениях Баки.  
— О, этого добра у нас полно, — обрадованно сказал Бобби.  
Баки застонал и вскинул руку, подзывая официантку.  
— Чем я могу помочь, милый? — спросила та.  
— Вы не могли бы упаковать все, что осталось, в отдельные контейнеры?  
Она кивнула.  
— Конечно.  
— Большое спасибо, — серьезно ответил Баки.  
Стив вопросительно вскинул бровь. Чужие объедки — не самая вкусная штука.  
— Это не для меня, — сказал Баки.  
Стив оплатил счет, и они вышли на улицу. Микки, Бобби и Стерлинг отправились домой, а они с Баки повернули в сторону Ист-ривер.  
По дороге Баки раздавал еду тем, кто всегда на виду, но при этом остается невидимкой. Один мужчина сидел в переулке рядом с мусорным контейнером, другой пристроился прямо на тротуаре под указателем, третий — спал на скамейке у входа в парк неподалеку от набережной.  
Каждый бездомный благодарил Баки, называя его по имени. Он тоже здоровался, называя всех по именам. Один узнал Стива и с серьезным видом отдал ему честь. Стив отсалютовал в ответ и поблагодарил парня за службу стране. Баки одобрительно улыбнулся — и Стив от радости только что не взлетел.  
— Ты столько всего делаешь для ветеранов, — заметил он.  
— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать, — тихо сказал Баки.  
Стив так и не понял, что имелось в виду, но уловил некую связь с их ночным разговором. Развивать тему, очевидно, не стоило, поэтому никаких вопросов он задавать не стал.  
Тем временем они вышли на набережную Бруклин Хайтс. Со всех сторон слышался детский смех, вскоре их начали обгонять бегуны и велосипедисты.  
— Одно из моих любимых мест в городе, — произнес Стив, разглядывая панораму Манхэттена на другом берегу. — Именно поэтому я поселился рядом. Тут несколько кварталов идти.  
— А, я понял, зачем ты привел меня сюда. Планируешь заманить меня в постель.  
Стив пихнул его плечом.  
— Прекрати.  
Баки улыбнулся.  
Над их головами раскинулось голубое небо. В ясный весенний день вид на пролив напоминал туристическую открытку. Баки шел рядом, то невзначай касаясь руки Стива, то прижимаясь плечом к его плечу. Так естественно, будто они были вместе тысячу лет.  
Стив облокотился на перила, глядя вдаль — туда, где город сливался с горизонтом.  
— Этот вид никогда не устареет. Он просто нереальный.  
Ответа не последовало, и Стив оглянулся — Баки внимательно смотрел на него.  
— Кто нереальный, так это ты, — сообщил Баки. — А вид самый обыкновенный.  
Стив усмехнулся.  
— Ну и кто из нас сопли разводит?  
— Ты уверен, что это был комплимент? — поддразнил Баки.  
Теперь пришла очередь Стива внимательно разглядывать его. В солнечном свете темные волосы отливали рыжиной, а голубые глаза казались яркими и почти прозрачными.  
Какой же он красивый.  
— На что ты смотришь? — поинтересовался Баки.  
— На тебя.  
Щеки Баки порозовели, и Стив повернул руку на поручне ладонью кверху, приглашая. Баки посмотрел на нее как на ядовитую змею. Но не успел Стив морально приготовиться к отказу, как живая ладонь Баки легла в его ладонь.  
Несколько минут они просто стояли, держась за руки. Но чем дольше тянулось молчание, тем заметнее становилось напряжение Баки. Будто тот думал о чем-то или подбирал слова. Стив молча ждал, не собираясь его подгонять.  
— Когда я был маленьким, мы часто приходили сюда всей семьей, — наконец сказал Баки, не отрывая взгляда от воды. — Папа утверждает, что это лучший вид на Манхэттен.  
Стив постарался скрыть удивление, но похоже, ему не особенно удалось.  
Баки улыбнулся.  
— А ты было решил, что меня воспитали волки?  
— Нет, просто… — Стив запнулся на мгновение, но решил все-таки высказаться. — У тебя в квартире нет семейных фотографий, ты никогда не рассказывал о родных. Вы общаетесь или…  
Может быть, он ляпнул лишнее. Стив сжал ладонь Баки.  
— Прости, я не должен был…  
— Я общаюсь с ними по электронной почте, — внезапно сообщил Баки. — Иногда они заходят в гости, но не слишком часто. В последнее время у нас все сложно. Их раздражает мой образ жизни, а меня бесят вопросы.  
Заорала чайка. Оба невольно проводили взглядом широко раскинутые крылья, которые скоро растворились в солнечном сиянии.  
— Спорить могу, у тебя куча вопросов, — сказал Баки, улыбаясь уголком рта. — Но я сказал, что ненавижу вопросы, поэтому тебе стало неловко их задавать.  
Стив вскинул подбородок.  
— Честно? Вопросов у меня полно. Если мы и впрямь собрались встречаться, мне хотелось бы получить право задавать их. Обычно это работает так.  
— Что ты знаешь о том, как правильно встречаться? — спросил Баки, хитро ухмыляясь. — Разве в твое время на свидания не ходили с компаньонками?  
— Очень смешно, — сухо отозвался Стив. — К твоему сведению, на свидания я походил достаточно.  
Баки изобразил восхищение.  
— Да ты что? То есть, Капитан Америка — подпольный казанова? А я все понять не мог, где ж тебя так шикарно трахаться научили.  
— Баки!  
Тот довольно хмыкнул.  
— Ладно, герой-любовник. Тогда расскажи про свои самые удачные и самые неудачные отношения.  
— Господи! — Стив невольно зажмурился. — Я только что открыл ящик Пандоры, да?  
— Ага, — радостно сказал Баки. — Твой выход, прошу.  
Стив поднял глаза к небу, притворяясь, что усиленно думает.  
— Лучшие отношения? Тут и думать нечего — сейчас.  
— Эээй! Это читерство! Я хочу правду! — возмутился Баки, пихая Стива в бок.  
Стив вскинул руку, будто собирался клясться на Библии.  
— Я говорил тебе, что никогда не вру. Это лучшее, что у меня было, ведь теперь у меня есть ты.  
— Ради всего святого, — пробормотал Баки, мучительно краснея. — А худшее?  
— А больше всего мне не повезло… — Стив глубоко вздохнул, — с парнем по имени Брок. Мы работали вместе. Очень красивый, но по сути — редкий мудак оказался. Женоненавистник, вульгарный хам, всего не перечислишь. Меня скоро начало от него тошнить, и все закончилось. Как потом выяснилось — это была интуиция. Он оказался из Гидры.  
Баки закашлялся от смеха.  
— Бля, быть того не может! Ты встречался с бандитом из Гидры?  
Стив пожал плечами.  
— Откуда мне было знать? Он работал на ЩИТ. И казался довольно интересным.  
— Ух, значит, если парень красавчик, то будь он хоть нацистом… — Баки не мог перестать смеяться.  
— Ты спросил про худшее, что мне попадалось! Хватит уже стебаться, — проворчал Стив. — Давай-ка, расскажи про себя.  
Баки задохнулся от возмущения и ткнул в Стива пальцем.  
— Эй, что за подстава? Теперь я выставлю себя полным засранцем, если не повторю твое признание!  
Стив усмехнулся и молча пожал плечами.  
— Ты мелкий кусок дерьма! — Баки попытался толкнуть Стива бедром, но не сдвинул и на дюйм.  
Тогда он вздохнул.  
— И чего я вообще парюсь?  
Стив обнял его за талию и притянул поближе.  
— Потому что ты прирожденный боец. И мне это очень нравится.  
— А ты паршивец, — огрызнулся Баки. — Но ведь рассказать — никто ж не поверит.  
— Ага, скорее всего, никто, — согласился Стив, довольно ухмыляясь.  
Они стояли там не меньше часа, любуясь горизонтом и водной гладью, по которой скользили яхты и кораблики с туристами.  
Подъехала тележка, и когда рассосалась очередь из детей и родителей, Стив купил Баки замороженный вишневый сок, а себе взял сэндвич-мороженое.  
Баки следовало официально запретить подносить ко рту предметы такой формы в общественных местах. Он облизывал и обсасывал свое мороженое, отчего губы его чуть припухли и стали ярко-алого цвета. Стив старательно думал о бейсболе и все время отводил взгляд, чтобы избавить себя от искушения.  
К счастью, мороженое быстро кончилось. Но губы Баки остались красными, будто он красил их помадой. Ему ужасно шло — Стив бы не отказался увидеть такую красоту на своем члене.  
— До моего дома тут пара кварталов, — сообщил Стив, понимая, что голос безбожно его выдает.  
Баки выпятил ярко-алую нижнюю губу, совершенно точно зная, какой эффект это произведет.  
— Приглашаешь меня переночевать?  
— Если хочешь, — как можно небрежнее отозвался Стив, хотя голос в его голове твердил: пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста.  
А потом припухшие алые губы растянулись в таинственной улыбке. Это было что-то новенькое, до сих пор Баки так не улыбался Стиву ни разу. Как тайный язык, понятный только им двоим — ну, хотелось надеяться, что так.  
— Я… хочу, — произнес Баки, многозначительно глядя на Стива.  
Стив схватил его за руку и повел в сторону домов из коричневого камня. В ушах звенело, а глупое сердце колотилось как бешеное.


	5. Говоришь ты правильно, вот так и поступай

Когда они со Стивом впервые потрахались месяц назад, Баки и в голову не могло прийти, что однажды утром они проснутся в его (Стива) кровати.  
Но теперь он любовался, как длинные ресницы бросают тень на точеные скулы, и спрашивал себя, как это их угораздило.  
Вчера Стив заявил, что хотел бы встречаться с Баки. Сначала показалось, что он слишком разогнался, но спорить желания не было. То есть, Баки честно попытался, но, по правде говоря, был рад, что проиграл.  
Хотя кто-кто, а Баки точно не заслужил такого подарка. Но глупо было бы отказаться, теперь надо хватать удачу за хвост, тем более, ее все равно не хватит надолго. Если Стив узнает о его прошлом….  
Движение отвлекло его от мрачных мыслей — Стив зевнул и медленно открыл глаза.  
— Утречка, — пробормотал он.  
— Утречка, — согласился Баки.  
Стив посмотрел на него — очень внимательно, как всегда. Баки натянул повыше одеяло, будто это помогло бы ему скрыться от пронизывающего взгляда.  
— Мне нравится просыпаться рядом с тобой, — сказал Стив.  
Баки сморщил нос. Нельзя все время быть таким серьезным.  
— Божечки, ты когда-нибудь слышал слово «постепенно»? Тебе еще рано признаваться в таких вещах.  
— Говорю, что думаю, — улыбнулся Стив. — Я уже почти привык: открываю глаза, а рядом ты.  
Баки скривил губы.  
— Стив, только вчера у нас было первое свидание.  
— И что? Сексом мы занимаемся больше месяца, — возразил Стив, придвигаясь ближе. — Мы в любом случае начали не с того конца.  
Баки вздохнул. И почему Стив всегда такой правильный?  
Пальцы Стива тем временем скользили по тыльной стороне живой ладони, отчего по коже бежали мурашки.  
— Я не хочу давить на тебя, — осторожно заметил Стив. — Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы это случалось как можно чаще.  
Баки ведь старательно убеждал себя, что все это ненадолго — и очередное признание ударило как обухом по голове. Он открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но в голове царила совершенная пустота.  
— Это надо понимать как «да»? — поинтересовался Стив.  
— Хрен его знает! — Баки рассмеялся, все еще не веря. — Что ты хочешь услышать? «Да, я буду твоим парнем»?  
Стив усмехнулся и подался вперед, чтобы поцеловать Баки прямо в губы.  
— А ты будешь?  
— Блин, да ты свихнулся, — сообщил ему Баки, не в силах сдержать улыбку. — Когда это мы перескочили от «походить на свидания» до прямо-таки серьезных отношений?  
Стив пожал плечами.  
— Обычно люди начинают ходить на свидания, чтобы понять, хотят ли они быть вместе с этим человеком. Мы сходили, я окончательно определился, так что…  
Ошарашенный такой прямотой, Баки вгляделся в лицо Стива, ища признаки умственного расстройства. Нормальный человек не может быть настолько серьезен. Может, сыворотка непоправимо разрушила часть его мозга, а ЩИТ скрывает это от общества?  
Молчание затягивалось, и Стив явно занервничал. Он отстранился, вопросительно приподняв брови.  
— Я уже сказал, что не хочу давить. Если тебе кажется, что рановато, я вполне пони…  
Баки не дал закончить фразу — набросился с яростным поцелуем, вложив в него все свои чувства. Если Стиву хочется называть его своим парнем хотя бы несколько дней или, если очень повезет, месяц — Баки сделает все, чтобы этот месяц стал незабываемым.  
Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Стив едва мог дышать. Губы его припухли и покраснели.  
Баки ухмыльнулся.  
— Уговорил.  
Их губы снова встретились, и в трусах уже что-то начало напрягаться, когда из ниоткуда раздался голос с отчетливым британским акцентом:  
— Капитан Роджерс, мистер Старк пытается дозвониться до вас уже некоторое время. На вашем телефоне включен режим «не беспокоить».  
Баки так и застыл с отвалившейся челюстью, а Стив застонал и потянулся к тумбочке за телефоном.  
— Потому что я не хочу, чтобы меня беспокоили, Джарвис, — строго сообщил Стив.  
— Да, Капитан, я передал ему ваше пожелание, но он настаивает на том, чтобы поговорить с вами немедленно. По его словам, это срочный вопрос и отнимет у вас всего несколько минут.  
— Отлично, — раздраженно согласился Стив, поднося телефон к уху. — Да, Тони.  
Баки молча наблюдал, как Стив садится на кровати. Лицо его было хмурым.  
— Да, я знаю, я знаю, — говорил он. — Да, у меня есть… Потому что кто-то должен это делать, Тони. Думаешь, я не учел, что…  
Ответ разобрать не удалось, но слышно было, что Старк тарахтит как пулемет.  
Вдруг Стив одним движением поднялся с кровати и направился в коридор. Открылась и закрылась дверь.  
Баки предположил, что речь идет о чем-то секретном, раз Стив пожелал это скрыть. Но бороться с привычным цинизмом оказалось не так-то просто. Предполагалось, что ему удастся разделить человека и символ Америки, но похоже, это будет нелегко. Особенно если такие случаи будут повторяться.  
Стив вернулся в комнату, глядя на телефон с таким видом, будто мечтал разбить его о стену.  
— Все в порядке?  
— Что? А, ну да. Да. Все отлично, — соврал Стив, фальшиво улыбаясь.  
Баки приподнял бровь, намекая: «не морочь мне голову».  
Стив свалился поперек кровати, уткнувшись носом в простыню в районе колен Баки. Потом повернулся на спину. На лице его застыло выражение, которое Баки часто замечал у него во время разговоров с журналистами: «Капитан Америка разочарован в тебе».  
Стив вздохнул.  
— Почему людям так трудно поступать правильно? — спросил он в пространство.  
— Не знаю, — ответил Баки, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. — Думаю, у каждого свои представления, что правильно, а что нет.  
Стив фыркнул.  
— Кое-что правильно по определению, знаешь ли.  
— Ты сейчас про дела Мстителей? — уточнил Баки.  
Стив кинул на него быстрый взгляд и отвернулся.  
— Вроде того.  
— Тебе часто вот так названивают?  
Стив перекатился на бок, виновато косясь на Баки.  
— Не очень. Сам понимаешь, никакого расписания быть не может. Иногда просто бюрократия. Иногда… что-то важное, и мне приходится срываться немедленно. Поэтому предупреждаю с самого начала. Надеюсь, ты не будешь злиться.  
Баки пожал плечами. Он и сам не знал, как к этому относиться: Стив будет выходить в соседнюю комнату, чтобы поговорить по телефону, а то и просто встанет и уйдет.  
— Думаю, там будет видно.  
Стив потянулся было за поцелуем, но в итоге зарылся лицом Баки в колени.  
— Это следует понимать как «я хочу тебе отсосать» или «жизнь полное дерьмо»?  
Стив застонал Баки куда-то в бедро, отчего по телу побежали мурашки.  
— Я оставил свой байк неподалеку от твоего дома. Какого черта я умудрился об этом забыть?  
Баки облизнул губы и наклонился ближе, шепча:  
— Говорил же — я и не так могу.  
Стив сощурился, разглядывая его, и Баки невольно напрягся, не зная, чего ожидать. И все равно упустил момент. Стив рывком сел на корточки и потянулся к чему-то сбоку. Не успел Баки посмотреть в ту сторону, как ему на голову приземлилась огромная подушка.  
Он заорал от неожиданности — и тут же влепил собственной подушкой прямо по красивому лицу Стива. Точно, как снайпер. Стив попытался перехватить его руки, но не сумел, и в итоге Баки оказался сверху, продолжая лупить его подушкой по голове.  
— Ладно, ладно, перемирие… перемирие! — взмолился Стив, задыхаясь от смеха. — Ты победил! Прошу… Баки!  
Баки остановился, держа подушку у Стива над головой.  
— Так я и думал.  
Сияющая улыбка на лице Стива совершенно не соответствовала ситуации. Будто он не проиграл бой подушками, а как минимум выиграл в лотерею миллион.  
— Чему ты так радуешься? — поинтересовался Баки.  
Щеки Стива вспыхнули румянцем, как будто Баки раскрыл его тщательно оберегаемый секрет.  
— Ничему особенному. Чего бы тебе хотелось на завтрак?  
— А как же миссия по спасению мотоцикла? — спросил Баки.  
Стив только хмыкнул и повел плечом.  
— Он простоял там всю ночь. Если не угнали до сих пор, думаю, простоит и до нашего прихода. Кроме того, я проголодался.  
Баки рассмеялся.  
— Ты на полном серьезе утверждаешь, что пожрать для тебя важнее твоего Харлея?  
Стив показал размер большим и указательным пальцем.  
— Ну, чуть-чуть.

Встречаться со Стивом оказалось совсем не так, как ожидал Баки. Стив попытался было сводить его в модный ресторан, но стоило намекнуть, что это не совсем то — выходы в свет прекратились.  
Если Баки хотелось потусоваться в местной пивнушке и выпить пива, Стив заботился о том, чтобы выбрать место поуютнее и притащить столько бутылок, сколько ему захочется. Если Баки хотелось валяться у себя на кровати и пялиться в телевизор, Стив с удовольствием составлял ему компанию. Если Баки хотелось пойти к Стиву и трахаться там до утра, они немедленно шли. Короче, стоило Баки только подумать — и его желание немедленно исполнялось.  
Порой это казалось слишком… идеальным.  
Не может быть человек одновременно милым, заботливым и при этом крутым. Особенно один отдельно взятый говнюк.  
Порой казалось, что Стива создали пришельцы, которые изучали отношения между людьми по сопливым любовным романам. Стив казался олицетворением правильности, и хотя Баки с ним было хорошо, он постоянно ждал подвоха.  
И разумеется, он первым полез в драку — чтобы приблизить неизбежное.  
Как-то вечером они валялись на шикарной стивововой кровати — мягкой, как облако. И Стив вдруг сказал:  
— Мне придется уехать из города на несколько дней. Может быть, на неделю. Мне бы хотелось оставаться с тобой на связи.  
— Ты сейчас о чем? — подозрительно уточнил Баки.  
Впрочем, мысли Стива читались у него на лице. Он ковырял пальцем одеяло, будто пытаясь зацепить невидимую ниточку.  
— Я, ну, надеялся, что мы сможем хотя бы переписываться, знаешь? Если ты не хочешь покупать собственный телефон, у меня есть несколько казенных. Я мог бы дать тебе один.  
По сути, ничего страшного в этом не было. Начальник Баки не раз интересовался номером его телефона на случай срочных заказов, и было неловко каждый раз предлагать воспользоваться электронной почтой. Кроме того, он и сам был бы рад общаться со Стивом, когда того нет рядом.  
Но что-то в этой идее задевало гордость Баки. Может, сам факт того, что Стив это предложил.  
И вообще, они несколько недель толком не ругались.  
— Если бы мне понадобился телефон, я бы его купил, — огрызнулся Баки. — Я вполне способен позволить себе такую роскошь.  
Стив невольно покраснел и кивнул.  
— Я знаю. Так почему… у тебя его нет?  
— Потому. Что. Я. Не. Хочу, — отчеканил Баки.  
— Но в чем причина? — не успокоился Стив.  
— Да какого хрена? — выпалил Баки, резко садясь. Взгляд Стива стал таким испуганным, будто он ненароком сломал что-то ценное. — Будем исправлять Баки по частям, да? Купим ему кровать, устроим настоящее свидание, подарим новый телефончик. Что там еще в твоем списке? Потащить меня по магазинам за модными шмотками?  
Стив покаянно опустил голову и вздохнул.  
— Нет. Баки, ты мне нравишься таким, как есть. Но в поездке может произойти что угодно и… я просто хотел бы иметь возможность сообщить тебе об этом.  
И весь гнев, который Баки так старательно раздувал, со свистом вышел, как воздух из пробитой шины. Он свалился обратно на спину, думая о том, как трудно воевать со всей этой сентиментальной хренью, которая так и прет из Стива. Да и сам он, вот, уставился на покрывало как самый грустный щеночек на свете.  
Баки с трудом перевел дух.  
— Бля… прости.  
Стив качнул головой.  
— Тебе не за что извиняться.  
— Нет, Стив, — вздохнул Баки. — Мы встречаемся, ты хочешь иметь возможность писать мне, когда уезжаешь из города. Твою мать, когда не уезжаешь, тоже. А я все усложняю. Вообще… я давно собирался купить телефон.  
— Правда? — спросил Стив, и улыбка тут же осветила его лицо.  
Баки нахмурился.  
— Господи, если семья обнаружит, что у меня появился…  
Улыбка немедленно исчезла, и лицо Стива приобрело задумчивое выражение. С ним часто бывало.  
— Выкладывай уже, — потребовал Баки.  
— Иногда мне интересно, — начал Стив, неловко глядя в сторону, — почему ты держишь свою семью на расстоянии. Уверен, они хотели бы почаще общаться с тобой.  
Ответить на это было непросто. Во всяком случае так, чтобы не вывалить всю правду. Это было эгоистично — но Баки ужасно хотелось побыть со Стивом еще немного. Объяснить, почему он лишний раз не хочет встречаться с семьей, можно, только рассказав о своем прошлом. Тогда Стив наконец поймет, что такой бойфренд ему на хрен не сдался, и пошлет Баки куда подальше. Очень вежливо, разумеется.  
Но это будет не сегодня.  
Баки заставил себя улыбнуться.  
— Ну, может быть, если я куплю телефон, то начну болтать с ними почаще.

Вскоре они начали переписываться и посылать друг другу смешные картинки. Выяснилось, что это очень весело. Но главный плюс общения по переписке оказался в том, что чересчур серьезные вопросы можно было игнорировать или отвечать на них с большим опозданием, когда наконец удавалось придумать совершенно расплывчатый ответ.  
Стив быстро научился не затевать в мессенджере серьезных разговоров, и Баки был ему за это благодарен. Он отправил было пару фоток своего члена, чтобы добавить перцу, но Стив отвечал дурацкими смайликами. Хотя, учитывая, что вся техника Стива была изготовлена компанией Старка, осторожность была вполне оправдана. А жаль, Баки не отказался бы заполучить фотку этого монстрочлена.  
Несколько раз они поругались, отношения пришлось налаживать методом проб и ошибок, но в целом Баки привык к бойфренду-супергерою, который мог в любой момент сорваться с места, нарушив все планы, и появиться в одиннадцатичасовых новостях. Ему до сих пор не нравилась привычка Стива выходить из комнаты с телефоном, но приходилось развивать в себе терпение.  
Они встречались уже больше месяца, когда Стива выдернули куда-то далеко и надолго. Спустя два дня Баки получил загадочное сообщение.  
Стив: когда вернусь устрою тебе сюрприз  
Баки: Какой? Намекни хотя бы  
Стив: «Терпение горчит, но плод его сладок». — Жан Жак Руссо  
Баки: ебать тебя в рот  
Стив: Скоро, Баки. Скоро: D  
Баки: Ты в безопасном месте?  
Стив: Да. Спасибо, что спросил.  
Баки: Не смей там помирать. Это будет слишком жестоко  
Стив: Скоро увидимся, Бак. Спокойной ночи  
Баки: ночи Стиви

Иногда Баки ходил с друзьями на поэтические вечера в музыкальном кафе Бруклинской академии. Председатель клуба, Шерил, снабжала их бесплатными билетами как ветеранов. Баки писал стихи, но не относился к ним серьезно. В стихах можно было выразить свое разочарование окружающим миром и поговорить о том дерьме, которое творилось вокруг. Иногда он сам выходил на сцену, чтобы прочитать что-нибудь, но для этого требовалось соответствующее настроение.  
Стив уже знал об этом, спасибо длинному языку Микки. Однако Баки пока не был готов показывать ему свое творчество и всякий раз, когда Стив напоминал об этом, переводил разговор на другое.  
Однако этим вечером все пошло не так. Стоило им войти, в воздухе повис ощутимый гул, десятки пар глаз следили за каждым их движением.  
Стерлинг нахмурился.  
— У меня глюк, или все на нас пялятся?  
— Народ, вы на что уставились? — с улыбкой поинтересовался Микки.  
Многие все же соизволили отвести взгляд, но другие продолжали с любопытством разглядывать их компанию.  
— С нами что-то не так? — недоуменно спросил Бобби, подняв на Баки взгляд.  
Шерил, полная латиноамериканка, председатель здешнего клуба, выскочила перед ними как черт из коробочки.  
— Баки! Ты новость дня!  
— Чего? — недоуменно переспросил Баки. Друзья выглядели не менее озадаченными.  
— Ты встречаешься с Капитаном Америкой, да?  
Знакомый ужас заставил Баки оцепенеть — как тогда, в пустыне, когда они наткнулись на самодельные мины.  
Кто-то проболтался журналистам? Или их выследил один из тех мерзких папарацци с огромным объективом?  
— А еще ты программист! — радостно объявила Шерил. — У кого-то полно секретов.  
— Программист? — Микки рассмеялся. — Да у Баки даже компа своего нет.  
Шерил взглянула на Микки с укором, будто он не понимает, о чем говорит, а Микки, Стерлинг и Бобби дружно уставились на Баки.  
— С чего ты так решила? — спросил Баки, не узнавая собственного голоса.  
— Эй, ты чего? Это же хит сезона. Ну, ты и твой парень, — уточнила Шерри, доставая телефон.  
У Баки не было сил даже взглянуть на друзей, но он буквально кожей чувствовал их взгляды, пока они не склонились над телефоном Шерил.  
Прямо на главной странице Ютуба показывали Стива в форме Капитана Америки. Он стоял вместе с остальными Мстителями. Полный набор: Черная вдова, Железный человек, Сокол, Соколиный глаз, Тор и Брюс Беннер. Похоже, они устроили пресс-конференцию, типичный пиар-ход ЩИТа. Стив улыбался в камеру — очень натянуто. Баки видел разницу невооруженным глазом. Рядом с ним или с его друзьями у Стива никогда не было настолько неестественного выражения лица.  
Кто-то задал вопрос, и неживая улыбка Стива превратилась в оскал.  
— Подожди, верни-ка, — попросил Баки. — Что там спросили?  
Шерил нажала на паузу.  
— Спросили о новом некоммерческом фонде, который он основал вместе с Тони Старком и Сэмом Уилсоном. Для ветеранов, которым не дали разряда «почетный».  
Послышался вздох Микки, и Баки оглянулся на него. Живот крутило от волнения — не понять, радостного или наоборот. С одной стороны, он был охуенно счастлив, что кто-то взялся за это дело. И чертовски гордился, что не кто-нибудь, а его парень. Но почему Стив не рассказал об этом сам? Почему приходится узнавать из гребаного Ютуба?  
— Баки, ты был в курсе? — спросил Микки.  
Баки покачал головой.  
— Нет.  
— Он там отвечает, — напомнил Стерлинг, показывая на телефон. Видео успело включиться обратно.  
Шерил передвинула бегунок назад.  
Тони Старк и Сэм Уилсон вовсю ругались с журналистом на тему поддержки «не-почетных» ветеранов. Старк откровенно хамил, затыкая всем рты, Уилсон же пытался сгладить впечатление, рассказывая о разных категориях ветеранов и о том, что это значит.  
— Чувак, это круто, — заметил Стерлинг.  
Самое время было сматываться, и Баки уже отступил назад, когда Шерил вскинула руку.  
— Погоди, сейчас самое интересное. Слушайте!  
Они склонились над экраном.  
— Капитан Роджерс! Еще один вопрос, пожалуйста! — крикнули из толпы журналистов.  
— Да, — сурово отозвался Стив.  
— Правда ли, что вы встречаетесь с инженером по телекоммуникациям, который работает в Кролл Киберсекьюрити Сервис? Сержантом в отставке по имени Джеймс Барнс?  
Стив молча смотрел на женщину, которая задала вопрос.  
— Тот самый Джеймс Барнс, который возглавляет протесты у Ветеранского центра в Бруклине, — подсказала та.  
Лицо Стива вспыхнуло, а глаза сверкнули так, что Баки невольно забеспокоился за репортершу.  
— Это не ваше собачье дело.  
— Ну, Нью-Йорк пост уже опубликовала фотографии — на них вы держитесь за руки, гуляя по Бруклинской набережной. Вы будете это отрицать?  
Старк сунулся было вперед и даже успел открыть рот, но Стив отобрал у него микрофон и заявил:  
— Я не собираюсь ничего отрицать. Он действительно мой бойфренд, и на этом предлагаю закрыть тему.  
Вокруг Баки послышались удивленные вздохи, а Бобби пробормотал:  
— Да чтоб мне провалиться.  
Шерил усмехнулась.  
— Вот поэтому ты во всех трендах. Баки, это так здорово. Как думаешь, вы могли бы прийти сюда вместе? На программу для детей?  
Баки осознал, что ему задали вопрос, только когда Стерлинг толкнул его локтем. Он посмотрел на шокированные лица друзей и пожал плечами.  
— Хрен его знает. Может быть.  
— Было бы здорово, — с энтузиазмом подхватила Шерил. — Мы могли бы устроить особый вечер. «Вечер с Капитаном Америкой» или что-то в этом роде. Это помогло бы привлечь сюда больше подростков из нашего района. По крайней мере, подумай насчет этого. Я не настаиваю. И, мои поздравления! Ты не мог бы найти парня лучше!  
Она ушла, не дожидаясь благодарности, и хорошо, потому что меньше всего Баки сейчас хотелось, чтобы его поздравляли. Не с чем.  
Какой-то болван-журналист сунул свой любопытный нос куда не следовало, и теперь друзья Баки знают, что он им врал.  
— Баки, почему этот журналюга сказал, что ты работаешь с телекоммуникациями, или как там их — ты разбираешься в компах, чувак? — спросил Микки.  
Поднять на него взгляд оказалось нереально тяжело, но Баки заставил себя сделать это. Ребята заслужили правду.  
— Угу. В основном цифровая безопасность, устранение неполадок и все такое.  
— Ты реально работаешь? — Бобби пялился на него в полном обалдении, а Стерлинг смотрел так, будто впервые видел. — Почему ты не сказал нам? И почему живешь в этой помойке?  
Баки беспомощно махнул металлической рукой, будто это все объясняло. Непонятно было, с чего начинать, но определенно не стоило болтать в кафе, люди все еще разглядывали их.  
— Давайте выйдем на улицу? — предложил он.  
И спешно повернулся, из последних сил игнорируя десятки пар любопытных глаз.  
В лицо пахнуло свежим ночным воздухом. Стоило выйти из душного кафе, как стало легче дышать. А может, дело было в навязчивом внимании.  
— Баки! — позвал Бобби.  
Он наконец повернулся, чтобы посмотреть им в глаза. И увидел все сразу: растерянность, подозрение, и, что хуже всего, разочарование.  
— Простите, ребята. Я не знал, как рассказать об этом хоть кому-нибудь. Самому-то до сих пор не верится. Не представляю, как теперь объясняться.  
— Как долго ты работаешь? — уточнил Стерлинг.  
Баки пожал плечами, но кровь предательски прилила к щекам.  
— Один чувак предложил мне записаться на курсы кибербезопасности для ветеранов. Я всегда неплохо разбирался в компах, поэтому решил — чего бы и нет? А после курсов они нашли мне работу. Это было примерно год назад.  
Они дружно отшатнулись, недоверчиво глядя на него.  
— Ты нам соврал, — обвинил Стерлинг.  
— Я не понимаю, чувак. На фига? Ты работаешь под прикрытием или что? — спросил Микки, хмуря брови.  
Микки очень редко хмурился, и, глядя на него, Баки чувствовал себя последним ублюдком.  
— Нет, Микки. Я не коп, даже близко нет. Просто… у меня есть работа, но это неправильно.  
— Ты вообще о чем? — резко переспросил Бобби. — Баки, работа есть работа. Это хорошая штука. Что тут может быть неправильного?  
Баки только покачал головой, вдруг поймав себя на том, что отходит дальше и дальше. Он не хотел об этом говорить. Точнее, не мог.  
— Баки… — Бобби двинулся к нему.  
— Нет, слушайте. Извините меня, ладно? Простите. Я правда не хотел обманывать никого из вас. Я пойму, если вы перестанете мне доверять. Но это все, что я могу сказать. Мне нужно… мне нужно идти.  
И он побежал, пытаясь не слушать зовущие его голоса, рванул прямо через кукую-то стройку. Стальные балки то и дело попадались под ноги, пришлось пролезть под желтой табличкой «Входа нет». Несколько раз он чуть не споткнулся о торчащую из земли арматуру.  
На другой стороне начинался парк Мак-Лафлин. Сейчас он был закрыт, но полиция не следила за теми, кто гулял там на свой страх и риск, если они ни к кому не лезли.  
Баки шел и шел, в голове кипело и булькало все вперемешку. Друзья начали задавать вопросы. Стив рассказал всему миру, что встречается с Баки. Его имя полощут во всех соцсетях.  
К дому он подошел уже далеко за полночь. И обнаружил, что Стив ждет у подъезда.  
Баки так и замер посреди тротуара. Одну бесконечную минуту они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом лицо Стива осветилось улыбкой. Он приветственно махнул рукой и пошел навстречу.  
Баки глубоко вздохнул и тоже пошел вперед. Стив держал одну руку за спиной.  
— Что ты там прячешь? — спросил Баки.  
Стив хмыкнул и достал из-за спины букет цветов. Это оказались маргаритки.  
— Ух ты, — восхитился Баки, принимая их живой рукой.  
— Телекоммуникации, значит, да? — поинтересовался Стив, склонив голову на бок.  
Баки оглянулся вокруг, проверяя двор на предмет лишних ушей. Никого не было видно, но это еще ничего не значило.  
— Пойдем, поговорим внутри.  
Стив быстро кивнул — и придержал для Баки дверь. Баки демонстративно закатил глаза, но все-таки первым вошел в подъезд.  
С каждой ступенькой пульс Баки все учащался, а в голове ныло на одной ноте: «Вот и все. Конец всему, чувак», — снова и снова.  
Возразить было нечего. Последние несколько часов он прокручивал в голове все возможные последствия того, что публика узнала о его отношениях с Капитаном Америкой. И все вежливые способы дать ему от ворот поворот, которые мог бы использовать Стив.  
К тому времени, как они вошли в квартиру, Баки уже трясло от волнения. Он положил цветы на кухонный стол и обернулся.  
— Стив, послушай… — начал было он.  
— Погоди, — прервал Стив. — Баки, прежде, чем ты на меня набросишься, я хотел бы извиниться.  
Баки от удивления только и сумел, что поднять брови.  
Стив выдохнул и потер лоб.  
— Я понимаю, что облажался. Именно по этой причине я и ненавижу общаться с журналистами. Каждый раз, когда они загоняют меня в угол, я прорываюсь с боем. Отрицать то, что я с тобой встречаюсь, было бы неправильно, поэтому я не стал этого делать. Но разумеется, сначала надо было обсудить это с тобой. Прости, пожалуйста.  
Баки захлопнул рот и попытался перестроиться. Все пошло не так, как он ожидал. Все мысли были о том, что ответить, когда его пошлют куда подальше — а Стив надумал извиняться!  
— Скажи что-нибудь, пожалуйста, — попросил Стив.  
Баки хмуро покачал головой.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Я не… я так не могу.  
Уголки губ Стива опустились, но он нашел в себе силы кивнуть.  
— Я боялся, что ты это скажешь.  
— Не потому, что ты рассказал о нас. Просто… тот журналист разболтал про меня всему миру. Будто все и так знали. Стив, даже семья не знала, где я работаю. Теперь все мои друзья уверены, что я полицейский под прикрытием. Я не хочу, чтобы в моей жизни копались любопытные журналисты и потом разносили сплетни. Если они узнают…  
Баки оборвал себя на полуслове и уставился в пол. Мысленно он бился головой об стену.  
Бля, бля, бля!  
— Узнают что? — спросил Стив.  
— Ничего.  
— Баки, если ты скрываешь от меня что бы то ни было, потому что якобы иначе у нас ничего не выйдет — перестань так думать. Обещаю, мы со всем разберемся. Но мне очень нужно, чтобы ты говорил правду. Тайное всегда становится явным, особенно если боишься этого.  
Грудь сдавило как в тисках, в ушах колотилось сердце. Баки вдруг понял, что не может дышать и согнулся пополам в попытке втолкнуть в легкие хоть немного воздуха.  
Он слышал шаги Стива и знал, что будет дальше. Стив будет требовать правды, но Баки не сможет ему рассказать. Не сможет. Не сможет.  
— Ты как? — с тревогой спросил Стив.  
Невероятным усилием воли Баки заставил себя вдохнуть и выпрямиться.  
— И ты еще смеешь говорить мне о честности. Не только у меня есть секреты.  
Стив сдвинул брови.  
— Мм?  
— Все это время ты организовывал некоммерческий фонд вместе со Старком и Уилсоном. Когда ты собирался рассказать мне об этом?  
Стив вскинул руки, защищаясь.  
— Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз. Мы пытались держать это в секрете до официального открытия. Но когда адвокаты Тони начали изучать организации, которые работают с ветеранами с криминальным прошлым, люди тут же заинтересовались. Кто-то, наверное, слил это прессе.  
Баки скрестил руки на груди.  
— И что ты будешь делать, если у вас не получится?  
— Мы собираемся начать в скором времени, — ответил Стив. — Нужно просто утрясти кое-какие формальности. Почему тебя это так задело? Я думал, ты обрадуешься, если кто-нибудь начнет помогать ветеранам вроде Микки.  
Баки раздраженно фыркнул.  
— Стив, прекрати нести чушь. При чем тут Микки вообще? Вам вовсе не обязательно было создавать очередную некоммерческую организацию. Достаточно было помочь уже существующей. Но нет, как можно. Пошли и открыли собственный фонд. Отличный способ прославиться.  
— Неужели мы вернулись к тому, с чего начали? — спросил Стив, в его глазах плескалось удивление. — Я думал, этот этап уже пройден.  
— Угу, ну я тоже так думал, — согласился Баки. — Но потом ты втянул в это дело Старка с Уилсоном, и вуаля — да здравствует очередная пиар-акция Мстителей.  
Вместо ответа — тишина. Но она показалась громче любого крика. Стив изучал лицо Баки так внимательно, будто пытался найти ответ на главный вопрос жизни и вселенной. Баки героически таращился в ответ, но очевидно проигрывал бой. Сколько он ни хорохорился, от этого пронзающего взгляда все сжималось внутри.  
Наконец Стив пошевелился: посмотрел в потолок, чему-то улыбаясь. Баки никогда раньше не видел у него подобной улыбки. Печальной и обреченной. Уже было понятно: вон он, тот самый миг, который Баки с ужасом представил, когда увидел свое имя на главной странице Ютуба. Но ему в голову не пришло, что Стив при этом будет так смотреть, и в ожидании его слов живот скрутило от страха.  
— Знаешь, ты почти провел меня, — начал Стив. — Я в очередной раз чуть не повелся на эту хрень. Помнишь, у меня эйдетическая память?  
Баки покачал головой, пытаясь сообразить, о чем речь.  
— Значит, поверь на слово. Я помню каждый разговор и каждый спор, который у нас был, дословно. Включая сегодняшний. А теперь вдруг вспомнилось: когда я первый раз сказал, что хочу встречаться с тобой, ты пытался отбрыкиваться, мотивируя это тем, что у меня слишком много денег.  
Стив склонил голову на бок.  
— Однако у тебя есть деньги и есть работа. Так что, думаю, дело в чем-то другом. Каждый раз, стоит мне спросить о твоем прошлом, твоей семье или увлечениях, ты умудряешься сменить тему или втягиваешь меня в спор. У тебя отлично получается увиливать от серьезных разговоров.  
Плечи Стива опустились — будто он наконец смирился с чем-то, и Баки напрягся в ожидании страшного.  
— Баки, на самом деле я ничего не знаю о тебе. И… я пытался, но тебе, похоже, совсем не хочется, чтобы мы сблизились по-настоящему. Я устал воевать. Устал от вечных споров. Я забочусь о тебе, но… похоже, тебе это не нужно. А я не принадлежу к тому сорту людей, которые навязывают другим что бы то ни было.  
У Баки пересохло во рту, он застыл, будто каменный, а Стив глубоко вздохнул и сделал шаг назад, в сторону двери.  
— Понимаю, что ты вряд ли согласишься, — сказал он напоследок, — но если тебе или твоим друзьям что-нибудь понадобится, ты знаешь, как меня найти.  
Стив был привычно серьезен, но в глазах колыхалась боль — и это едва не сбило Баки с ног.  
— И не переживай, я сделаю все возможное, чтобы держать журналистов подальше от тебя, пока все не уляжется. Как бы там ни было, я рад, что мы встретились. Береги себя, Баки.  
А потом Стив развернулся, открыл дверь и вышел из квартиры. Баки так и стоял, не шевелясь, слушая тяжелые шаги по ступеням. Скрипнула внизу металлическая дверь — и со стуком захлопнулась.  
Несколько минут спустя Баки обнаружил, что все еще тупо смотрит на собственную открытую дверь — и едва нашел в себе силы подойти, чтобы закрыть ее.  
— Вот и все, — сказал он вслух, и эхо разнеслось по пустой квартире, которая теперь казалась пустее в десять раз.

Дом Баки буквально стал его крепостью: жалюзи закрыты, дверь на замке. На улицу он почти не выходил. Да, это можно было назвать трусостью, но другого выхода не оставалось: не хватало еще увидеть разочарованные лица друзей или отвечать на вопросы Дарлин или Дэвида на тему отношений со Стивом. А еще он боялся посмотреть в глаза тем, кто знал его как волонтера Ветеранского центра и борца за права ветеранов. Предстать перед ними в роли компьютерного инженера, который встречается с Капитаном Америкой.  
Поэтому он прятался ото всех.  
Квартиру Баки считал фортом, а кровать — центральным штабом. Он по уши зарылся в пуховое одеяло, которое до сих пор пахло Стивом, и утопил себя в работе.  
Всякие подозрительные письма от СМИ удалялись по мере поступления. К счастью, начальник не задавал лишних вопросов, только пересылал новые запросы от клиентов. Баки брался за любую работу, по уши зарывшись в диагностику неполадок, шифрование и обеспечение безопасности, не обращая внимание на смену дня и ночи.  
Это продолжалось несколько дней. Однажды в уведомлениях всплыло новое письмо от матери. Открывать его Баки не стал, привычно отправив в папку «Семья». Потом пришло еще два, одно от сестры, второе от отца. Тут уже пришлось задуматься. Отец редко писал электронные письма. Просто не любил подобный способ общения, может, поэтому они и не общались больше полугода.  
Последний раз Баки виделся с родными месяца три назад. Мать и сестра явились без предупреждения после того, как он долго и старательно игнорировал их просьбы о встрече. Закончилось все как всегда: сестра ушла в ярости, а мать в слезах.  
— На хуй всё, — пробормотал Баки себе под нос, открывая письмо отца.  
_Баки,  
Не уверен, что ты читаешь письма от семьи, но попытка не пытка. Я по тебе скучаю. Просто, чтобы ты знал. Честно говоря, мы все скучаем. На днях видел тебя по телевизору, в смысле, твою старую фотографию. Я знаю, у тебя есть причины держаться от нас подальше, но пожалуйста, не забывай, что я горжусь тобой. Не из-за того, чем ты занимаешься, и уж тем более не из-за того, с кем встречаешься. Просто потому, что ты мой сын. У тебя ведь есть наш домашний телефон? На тот случай, если ты забыл или потерял, вот он:  
Домашний: 718-855-6890  
И мой мобильный: (718-85) 5-56-73  
Звони в любое время.  
Люблю тебя.  
Папа_  
Баки закрыл ноутбук. Письма от матери и сестры можно было даже не открывать. Мама написала то же самое, только эмоциональнее, а Бекка — грубее.  
На серебристой крышке ноутбука появилось темное пятнышко. Баки вдруг понял, что по лицу текут слезы. Он всхлипнул и с силой хлопнул себя по щекам, мысленно перечисляя старые добрые причины, по которым он не звонил родным:  
Я не тот человек, которого они помнят  
Они будут разочарованы  
Я ходячая катастрофа и стану обузой для них  
Он повторял и повторял их про себя, думая о том, что раньше это звучало как-то убедительнее. С тех пор как Стив высказал все, что о нем думает, стало гораздо труднее игнорировать настоящую причину, по которой Баки не хотелось общаться с семьей.  
Громкий стук в дверь заставил его сердце на мгновение замереть. Баки мысленно растоптал вылезший было росток надежды услышать голос Стива.  
Глупо было высмеивать его попытки спасти всех и вся, а теперь мечтать о спасении.  
— Баки! Мы знаем, что ты здесь! — раздался голос Стерлинга. — Блин, чувак, хватит уже от нас ныкаться!  
Баки мрачно посмотрел на дверь, после чего свернулся калачиком на постели и укрылся одеялом с головой — будто оно могло спрятать его от всего мира.  
— Мы на тебя не злимся! — это уже Микки. — Если по правде, мы успели соскучиться по твоей хмурой морде. Хватит играть в прятки, вылезай!  
Проглотив ком в горле, Баки зарылся в одеяло поглубже. Из-за двери раздался громкий вздох Микки. Ребята пошептались между собой.  
— Слушай, Баки, мы ж тебя знаем как облупленного, — напомнил Стерлинг. — Ты там валяешься, киснешь и питаешься одной лапшой.  
— И от тебя наверняка уже воняет, — добавил Микки. — А Бобби, между прочим, места себе не находит. Ты же знаешь, как он волнуется из-за чего попало. Сейчас вот буквально ревет из-за тебя.  
— Короче, слушай мою команду, — рявкнул Стерлинг своим «сержантским голосом», которым он обычно гонял малолеток по району. — Сейчас ты вытащишь свою тупую задницу из кровати, почистишь зубы, примешь душ, а потом спустишься и поговоришь с нами, как нормальный взрослый мужик.  
И Баки вдруг почувствовал себя мелким и глупым, совсем как те пацаны, которых ругал Стерлинг. Хочешь — не хочешь, а пришлось вылезти из-под одеяла и для начала хотя бы сесть на кровати. Попытавшись пригладить волосы живой рукой, Баки невольно скривился — те оказались сальными до невозможности.  
— Ладно! Дайте мне пару минут, договорились? — крикнул он.  
— Заметано! — в голосе Стерлинга определенно звучала угроза.  
Но сначала Баки плюхнулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Он все равно не сможет вечно сидеть в квартире, прячась от мира, от своих друзей, от прошлого, в конце-то концов.  
Вспыхнули перед глазами воспоминания, и тут же затопило привычное чувство вины. Баки кивнул сам себе. Он расскажет друзьям все как есть, и если они решат, что не хотят с ним разговаривать — так тому и быть. В конце концов, он заслужил. Он слишком долго бежал от покаяния, пытался оправдать себя. Но это все равно не помогло. Настало время предстать перед судом.  
Он выдохнул, собирая в кулак всю свою решимость. Потом наконец скатился с кровати и отправился в ванную. Душ не занял много времени. Баки переоделся, а потом спустился вниз, собираясь посмотреть своим друзьям в глаза.

Свежий воздух омыл лицо — после многих дней добровольного заточения это было бы даже приятно, если бы Баки так не нервничал.  
Едва ступив на крыльцо, он наткнулся взглядом на Бобби. Инвалидное кресло было повернуто в сторону подъезда — будто Бобби ждал. При виде его счастливой улыбки Баки почувствовал горькую обреченность. Может быть, он видит эту улыбку в последний раз.  
Стерлинг скрестил руки на груди и смотрел строго, Микки затянулся сигаретой.  
— Наконец-то выползла наша деточка, — ухмыльнулся Бобби, подкатившись ближе. — Я уже беспокоился.  
Баки улыбнулся ему в ответ и, наклонившись, приобнял за плечи.  
— Прости, Бобби. Я не собирался тебя пугать.  
— И больше такой херни не устраивай, ясно тебе? — уточнил Бобби.  
Баки кивнул и перевел взгляд на Стерлинга и Микки. Стерлинг заговорил первым:  
— Что случилось-то? Расскажи, не стесняйся.  
Выпрямив спину, Баки засунул руки в карманы толстовки и зажмурился для храбрости.  
— Я аферист.  
— В смысле? — не понял Микки.  
Главное было — не останавливаться.  
— Меня должны были бы судить, а вместо этого записали «почетным ветераном». У меня есть рука, жилье, эта гребаная работа только потому, что я всем наврал. Хуже всего то, что правительство… — из горла вырвался смешок: он столько митинговал против нынешней власти, хотя уж ему-то жаловаться было не на что. Но мысль о том, где он мог сейчас быть и чего всё это стоило, убивала всякое желание смеяться. — Правительство типа считает меня героем, даже орден не поленилось вручить. Но на самом деле по мне тюрьма плачет.  
— Ты о чем? — Бобби нахмурился. — Ты сделал что-то плохое?  
Баки кивнул, пытаясь сказать еще что-нибудь, но упрямые слова никак не проталкивались в горло.  
— Слышь, чувак. Баки, — позвал Микки и, отбросив сигарету, подошел ближе. Рука его легла на плечо. — Что бы ты там о себе ни думал, нам плевать на всякие гадости. Мы твои друзья.  
— Я… — удалось выдавить Баки, но на этом успехи закончились, и он просто беспомощно переводил взгляд с Микки на Бобби и обратно. Бобби придвинулся ближе, с другой стороны подошел Стерлинг, замыкая круг. Баки буквально трясло, еще немного — и его сорвет.  
— Слушай, малыш, — начал Бобби, — внимательно слушай. Можешь обвинять себя в чем угодно, но я гарантирую — это вовсе не значит, что ты такой и есть. Я хорошо разбираюсь в людях, хочешь верь, а хочешь нет, ты — хороший человек, Баки, я точно знаю. И мое мнение не изменится, даже если небо упадет на землю.  
Не осталось сил даже поднять взгляд. В груди что-то ворочалось, горло перехватывало от рыданий. Стерлинг понял все первым и медленно положил руку на левое плечо Баки. Бобби потянулся и взял его ладонь в свою. Теперь все трое касались его, и это было больше, чем он мог бы желать. Больше, чем он на самом деле заслуживал.  
Они должны узнать. Пусть сами решают, достоин ли Баки Барнс таких друзей, он не вправе молчать и решать за них.  
Собрав в кулак последние силы, он прошептал:  
— Я… я убил человека.  
Микки сжал руку на его плече, а Бобби сильнее стиснул ладонь.  
— Там, за океаном?  
Баки только кивнул.  
— Чувак, извини, я щас скажу страшное, — ухмыльнулся Стерлинг, пытаясь разрядить атмосферу. — Для этого нас туда и отправляют.  
Это стало последней каплей, и Баки отчаянно всхлипнул.  
— Шшш, тихо. Все хорошо, — успокаивающе сказал Стерлинг. — Все хорошо. Кто это был? Гражданский?  
Баки отчаянно замотал головой, и Микки крепко сжал его плечо.  
— Кто-то из своих?  
В горле снова встал ком, но Баки заставил себя кивнуть.  
— Черт, хреново, — посочувствовал Бобби, но ладонь не отпустил. — Но не вини себя за это, малыш. Такое постоянно случается.  
— Он прав, — голос Стерлинга звучал непривычно мягко. — Я достаточно насмотрелся на подобное, хотя об этом не принято говорить. Кто прав, кто виноват, обычно сам черт ногу сломит. Баки, это не делает тебя злодеем.  
— Может, пойдем в дом и поговорим там? — спросил Микки.  
Идея показалась неплохой. Даже хорошей, но у Баки сейчас не было сил поднять взгляд, что уж говорить о беседе по душам. Придется подбирать слова, а потом выталкивать их из себя одно за другим, объясняя, что случилось на самом деле. И без того уже было хреново. Рассказ вывернет его наизнанку, что-то сломает внутри — и возможно, починить не удастся никогда. Определенно не стоило трепаться во дворе, тут достаточно посторонних… но дело даже не в этом. При одной мысли о том, что придется рассказывать эту историю, Баки чувствовал себя так, будто собирается подняться на Эверест.  
— Не сегодня… может, как-нибудь… я не могу. Я не могу.  
— Ничего страшного, — успокаивающе сказал Бобби. — Ты рассказал достаточно.  
Остальные согласно закивали.  
— Ты никому не говорил об этом раньше? — осторожно спросил Микки.  
Баки медленно покачал головой и наконец оторвал взгляд от собственных кроссовок, чтобы посмотреть другу в глаза.  
— Нет. Знает только мой командир и высокое начальство. Они решили скрыть это. По официальным документам он… его убил солдат противника. Но я никогда не забуду, что это вранье.  
Фраза повисла в воздухе. Баки вдруг понял, что все еще ждет. Слова, знака — друзья дадут ему понять, что передумали. Наверняка теперь, узнав, что он натворил, они не захотят иметь с ним ничего общего.  
Однако Бобби только вздохнул и сжал его ладонь в очередной раз.  
— Малыш, я понимаю, что это выворачивает тебе мозги, но для нас оно значения не имеет.  
— Два чая этому столику, — кивнул на него Микки. — Я все равно тебя люблю, задница ты бешенная.  
У Баки вырвался смешок. Честно говоря, больше похожий на всхлип, но это было уже что-то. Дурацкие шутки Микки всегда были как бальзам на душу.  
— Мы всегда с тобой, чувак, — подтвердил Стерлинг и, дружески обняв Баки, похлопал его по спине.  
— Спасибо, ребята, — честно ответил Баки, и они отстранились, давая ему время прийти в себя и вытереть мокрые глаза.  
— А Стив знает? — вдруг спросил Бобби.  
Баки вновь уставился на свои кроссовки.  
— Нет. Я не смог ему рассказать. И это неважно, мы… ну, разбежались.  
— Бля, народ! — в ужасе воскликнул Микки. — Какого хрена?  
— Черт знает. В смысле, ладно, я тоже в курсе, — Баки вздохнул. — Он сказал, мол, я вечно меняю тему, когда он просит рассказать о себе.  
— С этим не поспоришь, — заявил Микки, вскидывая ладони — типа, без обид. — Баки, у тебя куча секретов. Я поначалу вообще думал, ты тут наркодиллеров выслеживаешь.  
Стерлинг рассмеялся.  
— О да, я помню. Мы с Бобби все спорили, полицейский ты или нет, потому что Микки решил, что ты работаешь под прикрытием.  
Тут Баки рассмеялся по-настоящему.  
— Ой, да ладно, не настолько я загадочный.  
— Как раз-таки да, — Бобби хитро прищурился. — Из тебя вышел бы шикарный агент.  
Баки закатил глаза.  
— Ну ладно, ладно, я не шпион и никого не выслеживаю. Просто… кое-о-чем не так просто рассказать.  
Стерлинг понимающе кивнул.  
— Да уж, мы в курсе. Но ты ведь собираешься поговорить об этом в группе, да?  
Баки выругался себе под нос.  
— Что за херня? — возмутился Бобби. — А потом он будет читать мне лекции, как важно ходить к врачу!  
— Я в этой группе хотя бы появляюсь, — возразил Баки. — А ты врачей обходишь за милю.  
Но переубедить Бобби оказалось не так-то просто.  
— И на кой ты там появляешься, если молчишь как рыба? Год уже таскаешься туда для галочки, ясен пень, что толку чуть. Нет уж, не рассказывай мне, как правильно жить, пока сам не научишься.  
С Бобби вообще было нелегко спорить. Особенно, когда тот был прав.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — согласился Баки. Из вежливости, чтобы не раздувать скандал.  
— Отлично, — кивнул Бобби. — Если ты сумеешь проговорить это в группе, то потом и Стиву сможешь рассказать.  
С тем же успехом можно оставить на барной стойке бриллиант, а потом искать его с собаками. В эту реку дважды не войдешь. Шанс встретить такого парня, как Стив, дается раз в жизни — и Баки позорно упустил его.  
Но спорить уже не осталось сил, поэтому он только вздохнул:  
— Ага, может быть.  
Стива он бездарно проебал, но поговорив с друзьями, будто облегчил свою ношу — веревка, на которой висел невидимый камень, не то, чтобы исчезла, но теперь она чуть меньше резала шею.  
Глаза Микки странно блеснули, он явно собирался что-то сказать.  
— Чего еще? — осторожно уточнил Баки.  
— Итак, — начал тот, обменявшись взглядами со Стерлингом и Бобби, — у тебя постоянная работа?  
Баки возвел глаза к небу и застонал, заставив друзей рассмеяться.  
— Типа того.  
— Блин, чувак, — возмутился Стерлинг, — да с такими деньжищами ты мог бы поселиться где-нибудь в Парк слоуп или Бруклин Хайтс.  
Баки покачал головой.  
— Не хочу там жить, мне и здесь неплохо.  
На него посмотрели, как на идиота. Бобби нахмурился.  
— Ты, поди, думаешь, что не заслужил места получше.  
— А ты у нас в психологи записался? — огрызнулся Баки, но Микки поддержал товарища.  
— Баки, откровенно говоря, я не понимаю, как тут вообще можно жить по своей воле. Может, ты фанат тараканов и тащишься от запаха мочи. Круто, конечно, не мне тебя судить. Но теперь-то: когда все знают, что ты встречаешься со Стивом и неплохо зарабатываешь, не стоит здесь торчать. Кто-нибудь до тебя доберется рано или поздно, поверь, тебе не нужны такие проблемы.  
Сама мысль о том, что кто-нибудь решит ограбить или просто доебаться до него из-за Стива или дурацкой работы, разозлила Баки до крайней степени. Пусть являются побыстрее, так им и надо будет, дебилам конченым!  
— Я не собираюсь уезжать, — с вызовом заявил Баки. — Это мой район, мой дом, моя квартира и мое барахло в ней. Если кого-то не устраивает — говорите сразу.  
Его друзья обменялись понимающими взглядами, и Микки пожал плечами.  
— Эй, ты, конечно, редкий долбоеб, но ты мой бро. Я рад, что ты тусуешься в нашей компании.  
Стерлинг покачал головой.  
— Парень, я и не думал возмущаться, живи, сколько влезет. Просто не теряю надежды, что ты передумаешь. Было бы неплохо для разнообразия походить к тебе в гости в район поприличнее.  
— Где получше кормят, — подхватил Микки.  
Стерлинг и Бобби согласно закивали.  
— Кстати, о еде, — вспомнил Бобби. — Сегодня ж пятница.  
Все четверо разом заулыбались.  
— Горячие обеды в Плимуте? — уточнил Баки.  
Микки ухмыльнулся.  
— Вперед, ребята!  
И они отправились в церковь через два квартала.

Неизвестно, кто говорил и о чем просил работников Бруклинского центра, но когда Баки явился туда в понедельник, Дарлин и Дэвид поздоровались как ни в чем не бывало.  
Никто не спросил про Стива, не стал уточнять у Баки про его работу. Дарлин только пожурила его за опоздание. В целом все осталось как прежде, и Баки был чертовски благодарен тому, кто в этом помог.  
На следующий день он явился на очередной сеанс групповой терапии. И сел, как всегда, в задний ряд, но живот все равно крутило от волнения. Люди заходили и неторопливо рассаживались по местам, Баки то и дело смотрел на часы, с ужасом ожидая начала. Он не спал всю ночь, споря сам с собой: стоит говорить или нет.  
Его страховка, что на работе, что от самого центра, позволяла найти частного психолога. Но сама мысль о том, что придется раскрывать душу перед незнакомцем, отбивала всякое желание искать.  
То ли дело группа: постоянный состав, все свои. Боб, ведущий, заботится о каждом как любящий дядюшка. У него заметная лысина, борода и добрые глаза: эдакий суровый Санта-Клаус. Он запросто обращается к каждому, без всякого стеснения дает советы — благодаря этому все участники чувствуют себя как дома, а значит — в безопасности.  
Баки ходил на эти занятия без малого год, и хотя он редко раскрывал рот, его все знали. И, что важнее, он знал всех. Никто не сплетничал за спинами других, все, что говорилось в группе, оставалось в ней же. Кто бы что ни сказал на занятиях, отношение к нему не менялось.  
Если уж изливать кому-нибудь душу, то только здесь.  
Он честно ждал, пока Боб предложит кому-нибудь выступить. Потом оглянулся по сторонам — Вселенная словно сговорилась с его друзьями: никто не рвался говорить, в комнате повисло неловкое молчание.  
Баки сжал кулаки так, что ногти вонзились в ладони, и прочистил горло, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.  
— Баки? — тут же откликнулся Боб. — Хочешь что-нибудь рассказать?  
Все взгляды тут же устремились к нему, кое-кто явно удивился. Проще всего оказалось сосредоточиться на приветливом лице Боба. Баки мысленно отстранился от всего и обратился к Бобу так, будто они остались вдвоем.  
— Да, хочу.  
— Баки, это здорово, — Боб поощрительно улыбнулся. — Мне очень радостно это слышать. Слово за тобой, начинай, как сможешь.  
Баки кивнул и закусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Перед внутренним взором тут же высветилось знакомое лицо, и вслед волной поднялось тошнотворное чувство вины.  
— Я… я облажался, — голос предательски задрожал. — Облажался по полной программе.  
Его повело вперед, в горле встал ком — он видел лицо, то самое, которое каждую ночь вставало у него перед глазами. Нужно сказать так много слов, но далеко не все из них могут прозвучать в группе поддержки. Тут запрещено обсуждать детали. Но в деталях была вся суть, именно они день за днем пожирали его изнутри.  
— Я отвечал за одного человека и… я страшно подвел его, — выдавил он, борясь с подступающими рыданиями, — я никогда не смогу смириться с этим. Никогда.  
— Баки, я очень сочувствую тебе, так жаль, что это случилось, — голос Боба показался до отвращения ласковым. — Мы недавно обсуждали чувство вины. О том, как постепенно оно превращается в ненависть и отвращение к самому себе. Я очень рад, что ты нашел в себе силы сделать первый шаг и заговорить об этом. Это самая настоящая смелость.  
Но Баки вдруг захлестнуло гневом — неожиданным и неодолимым. Незаслуженная похвала сразу напомнила про такой же незаслуженный орден, который вручило ему правительство.  
— Почему вы меня расхваливаете? Вы даже не знаете, что я натворил!  
Боб тряхнул головой.  
— Так и есть, не знаю. К сожалению, нам в любом случае не дано изменить прошлое. Только медленно преодолевать чувство вины в настоящем, чтобы в конце концов излечиться от него.  
Разочарование пронзило как молния, и Баки вскочил, не в силах справиться с собой.  
— Ты ничего не понял! — заорал он. — Я всё проебал! Я сотворил кошмарную хуйню, а ты сидишь тут и хлопаешь меня по спине, будто эти разговоры о том, как мне теперь хреново, могут что-то исправить!  
Боб медленно вдохнул и выдохнул воздух.  
— Баки, присядь, пожалуйста. Дай мне объяснить. Разумеется, разговор о твоих чувствах не изменит случившегося. Я только хотел дать тебе понять, что ценю то мужество, которое ты проявил, рассказав об этом.  
Ярость бурлила, норовя выплеснуться наружу, и Баки выкрикнул:  
— Всё не так!  
— Я понимаю, это тяжело, очевидно, что чувство вины пытается раздавить тебя. Такое часто бывает, и справиться с этим нелегко.  
У Баки вырвался смешок — слишком мрачный даже для него.  
— Слово «вина» даже близко не передает эти ощущения. Меня вообще не должно быть здесь! А вы доказываете, что в все в порядке. Что мне предлагается лечить? Ничего не в порядке, никакого лечения я не заслуживаю на хуй!  
Комната вдруг показалась слишком маленькой, слишком тесной. Все навалилось разом: память о содеянном, бессмысленность всей этой болтовни, невозможность рассказать правду — Баки задыхался под этим грузом. Ни выбраться, ни хотя бы вдохнуть. И он рванул с места.  
Боб звал и звал его по имени, но Баки уже выскочил за дверь, захлопнув ее за собой.

Пока Баки шагал в сторону дома, его растерянность окончательно превратилась в стыд. Боб пытался помочь, в конце концов, это же его работа. Баки сам поднял руку, а когда Боб попытался его поддержать — начал вопить как настоящий псих. Кажется, в Центре больше появляться не стоит. О митингах тем более придется забыть. Глупо требовать новых льгот, если толком не пользуешься даже имеющимися. В общем, когда Баки наконец дополз до своего дома, он чувствовал себя полным дерьмом.  
Он невольно замедлил шаг — для начала надо было сообразить, как увильнуть от вопросов друзей. Обычно никто не выносил сор за пределы группы, но то, что сегодня устроил Баки, явно было из ряда вон. Слухи наверняка уже поползли.  
Может быть, убраться отсюда подальше — не такая уж плохая идея. Переехать, допустим, в Квинс, куда толком не ходят ни автобусы, ни метро. Чтобы не смотреть в глаза людям, перед которыми в очередной раз облажался.  
Стоило заглянуть во двор, страх перерос в настоящую панику.  
Возле подъезда стояли четверо. Один из них был заметно выше остальных, его светлые волосы золотились на солнце.  
Баки зажмурился и застонал вслух. Вселенная ненавидит его, совершенно точно. Стив мог появиться в любой день, но зачем-то выбрал самый отвратительный.  
Ноги заплетались, мысли неслись вскачь. Поздороваться и сделать вид, что ничего не случилось? Нет, на спектакль сейчас точно не хватит сил. Но если пробежать мимо, демонстративно проигнорировав всех и вся, это будет выглядеть как мелочная злоба. Хотя Баки вовсе не злился на Стива. За что его бросили, было очевидно. Он проебал все, что мог, и не заслуживает такого доброго и правильного парня. Честно говоря, он и от друзей-то поддержки не заслуживает.  
Он убийца и лжец.  
Приблизившись, Баки понял, что его друзья смеются и болтают так, будто жизнь прекрасна. Всюду светит солнышко, сияют радуги, люди не воюют, не подрываются на минах, их не убивает командир взвода. От злости на глаза навернулись слезы, Баки не стал их вытирать, а молча уставился на Бобби, который не сводил со Стива влюбленного взгляда.  
Бобби, у которого нет обеих ног и искривленный позвоночник, хихикал вместе с Микки. С Микки, блядь, у которого нет даже горшка, чтобы поссать, который не может найти работу, чтобы хоть как-то перекантоваться. Даже случись такое чудо, ему придется требовать себе закрытую тихую комнату, чтобы пережидать панические атаки, которые он сейчас подавляет наркотиками. И Стерлинг улыбался, будто завтра вспомнит хотя бы половину той фигни, которую несет сейчас Стив. Стерлинг, у которого не держится в голове даже причина, по которой он ни черта не помнит. Может, поэтому он такой радостный — он не вспоминает то, чего не нужно вспоминать.  
— Баки? Эй, что такое? — встревоженно спросил Боб.  
— Баки! — воскликнул Микки.  
Перед глазами все плыло от слез. Блядь, надо же было разреветься при всех — перед ребятами, перед Стивом.  
Блядский цирк!  
Он просто пробежал мимо, в подъезд, и взлетел наверх, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки. Ключи норовили выпасть из дрожащих рук, замок поддался не с первого раза. Наконец, Баки захлопнул за собой дверь и сполз по ней, чувствуя, как струятся по щекам слезы.  
Стук в дверь заставил его вздрогнуть.  
— Баки? — позвал Стив.  
Зашибись. Идеальный бывший парень оставался идеальным, и это только напомнило Баки о его проебах. По лицу текло столько воды, будто где-то прорвало трубу. Похоже, у него внутри сорвало вентиль, и теперь этот поток не иссякнет никогда.  
— Я просто хотел убедиться, что с тобой ничего не случилось, — осторожно сказал Стив. — Ты выглядел очень расстроенным. Если я могу чем-нибудь….  
— Откуда ты взялся? — выпалил Баки.  
— Честное слово, я не следил за тобой и не думал навязываться. Просто отвозил своего подопечного. У тебя вроде как была встреча в группе, и я подумал, что самое время навестить твоих друзей, — Стив очевидно оправдывался. — Мне нравится с ними болтать, и Бобби уже пенял мне, что не стоит проходить мимо только из-за того, что мы с тобой расстались.  
— Вот же люди, — пробормотал Баки.  
— Баки, можно… можно мне войти?  
Баки тряхнул головой. Он выглядит как пиздец, но какая, к черту, разница? Сегодня он отсюда свалит, и скорее всего, больше никогда не увидит Стива. Внутренний голос издевательски сообщил, что выйдет отличный гвоздь в крышку гроба: лишний раз продемонстрировать Стиву, как шикарно Баки просирает свою жизнь.  
Поэтому он кое-как поднялся на ноги и открыл дверь, являя свою зареванную физиономию.  
Стив потерял дар речи. Его лицо исказилось, будто от боли, и Баки захотелось немедленно забиться в самый темный угол. Но он только отступил в сторону, давая Стиву войти.  
— Что случилось? — немедленно спросил Стив. — Это из-за меня? Или что-то не так в группе?  
— Ага.  
Стив нахмурился.  
— Что именно «ага»?  
Баки раздраженно фыркнул.  
— Один хрен. Я ухожу от ответа. Все, как ты говорил, да?  
Стив даже не подумал согласиться, а только молча пялился на него.  
— Ну, ты типа был прав, — Баки перевел дыхание. — Я так долго держал это дерьмо в себе, что теперь понятия не имею, как про него рассказывать.  
Стоило Стиву шагнуть вперед, как водопровод снова прорвало. Вытирать лицо не стоило и пытаться.  
— Рассказывать о чем, Баки? — мягко уточнил Стив.  
Баки вскинул руки.  
— Почему я не заслужил тратить заработанные деньги. Я, блядь, и работы-то не заслужил. Понятия не имею, почему меня впихнули в эту сраную программу. Да половина тех, кого отправили в отставку, умнее и лучше меня. Но почему-то именно я на этом разбогател.  
Он задыхался, по подбородку стекали слезы вперемешку с соплями.  
— Ах да, еще и руку бесплатно приделали. Понятия не имею, кто дал рекомендацию, но теперь у меня есть кибернетическая рука, которая стоит двести штук. Наверное, потому, что до того мне вручили орден, хотя ни хуя хорошего я не сделал. Я должен сидеть в тюрьме, а эти болваны заваливают меня подарками снова и снова.  
Стив медленно, очень осторожно шагнул навстречу, и у Баки уже не было сил отступать. Вместо этого он оглянулся и обвел взглядом облупленные стены и грязные окна своей квартиры. С губ сорвался смешок, больше похожий на всхлип.  
— Ты хотел знать, почему я живу в таком дерьме? Потому что от нашего правительства справедливости не дождешься. Я должен наказать себя сам. Я убил человека, Стив.  
На скулах Стива заходили желваки, но Баки и не думал останавливаться.  
— Рядовой Уильям К. Форест. Мы звали его Биллом. Совсем еще пацан, всего девятнадцать, из Канзаса, штат Миссури. Он фанател от Металлики и баскетбола, после службы собирался поступить в колледж.  
Стив сжал губы и рванулся вперед, сокращая расстояние до нуля. Баки даже не пытался сопротивляться, когда его прижали к широкой груди. Руки Стива были такими же сильными и надежными, как его щит, они дарили ощущение безопасности.  
— Я был его взводным. Он мне доверял. Нам велели зачистить здание, занятое боевиками, которые делали там бомбы. План составили заранее, заранее все обсудили, но было жутко темно и… быстро выяснилось, что их больше, чем мы думали, а потом все пошло по пизде. Потому что когда в тебя лупят со всех сторон, от прибора ночного видения нет никакого толку. Я видел только вспышки, сотни вспышек, будто кто-то взрывал петарды. Со всех сторон сразу.  
Он зарылся лицом Стиву в плечо, вцепившись ногтями ему в спину. Стив молча ждал, даже не пытаясь отстраниться.  
Баки судорожно выдохнул и заставил себя продолжить.  
— Я велел всем рядовым, особенно новичкам, держаться рядом. Но Билл… думаю, его просто накрыла паника, он бросился вперед, паля в разные стороны. И случайно попал на линию огня. Выскочил впереди, когда я жал на курок.  
Он давно замолчал, но в ушах до сих пор звенел крик, бил в нос запах пороха и крови. Как наяву виделась жуткая дыра в шее Билла, тот захлебывался собственной кровью, пока Баки держал его на руках.  
— Прости, прости меня, — повторял он снова и снова, как тогда, в ту самую ночь.  
А потом Стив наклонил голову и уткнулся носом ему в макушку. И кошмар тут же растворился, оставив только чувство вины и стыда.  
— Я должен был пойти под трибунал, — сказал Баки, — но начальство решило подчистить хвосты.  
— Баки, мне так жаль, — прошептал Стив, крепче прижимая его к себе.  
Это казалось полным бредом — Стив не убежал на край света, даже услышав всю правду. Баки громко всхлипнул. Почему никто не проклинает его?  
Баки царапал Стиву спину, в бессмысленной надежде получить хоть какое-то наказание, но Стив только сильнее стискивал объятия. Внутри что-то сломалось — ноги больше не держали, и Баки повис на Стиве мертвым грузом. Но тот просто перехватил его вялое тело понадежнее и удержал на месте.  
Слова текли неудержимым потоком, выносили то, в чем Баки не признавался даже самому себе. Это невозможно было остановить, как и слезы, которые все еще текли по щекам.  
— Я врал сам себе, придумал, что хоть немного искуплю свою вину, живя в полном дерьме. Убедил себя, что если жертвовать от его имени большую часть зарплаты, это возместит то, что я натворил. Полная чушь. Что бы я ни делал, этого недостаточно, чтобы вернуть долг. Он умер. Билл — умер. Это я убил его.  
Стив не ляпнул банальное «все в порядке» или «не вини себя». Он просто держал Баки в объятиях.  
Поток слов наконец иссяк, а вот слез оставалось целое море. И он рыдал Стиву в рубашку до тех пор, пока это море не промочило ее насквозь.  
Но поднять глаза казалось не так-то просто. Баки морально приготовился увидеть на лице Стива жалость или стыд за него, но в голубых глазах светилась только печаль.  
Стив отвел прядь волос с лица Баки — так ласково и нежно, что задрожали колени. Невероятным усилием он взял себя в руки.  
Изнутри росла спокойная решимость. Хватить реветь. Это не искупление, это эгоизм. Билл мертв, хоть уревись — ничего не изменишь. Так что плакал он исключительно для себя. Невероятным усилием Баки выпрямил спину.  
— Блин, прости, пожалуйста, — он решительно отстранился. — Думаю, теперь понятно, почему я предпочитаю о себе не говорить.  
— Но я рад, что ты это сделал, — руки Стива медленно опустились.  
Это ощущалось как потеря. Было бы здорово просто навалиться на Стива и потребовать еще обнимашек, но кредит «утешений для бывшего» наверняка исчерпан.  
Стив смотрел на него как-то неуверенно.  
— Баки, я уже говорил. Если тебе что-то понадобится, тут же звони. Если ты захочешь выговориться еще раз, я приду.  
Баки поперхнулся смешком. Как в это поверить?  
— Ты какой-то нереальный, знаешь? Кто согласится вечно работать жилеткой для бывшего?  
— Я, — просто ответил Стив.  
Баки покачал головой и кое-как пригладил грязные волосы.  
— Я дерьмово выгляжу, да?  
Стив чуть улыбнулся.  
— Есть немного. Но ты все равно очарователен.  
Комплимент оказался настолько внезапным, что Баки фыркнул. Камень на сердце никуда не делся, но веревка на шее как будто еще немного ослабла.  
— Ты ел что-нибудь? — Стив обогнул его и по-хозяйски направился на кухню.  
Баки тупо смотрел, как капает вода на бумажное полотенце, а потом это полотенце сунули ему.  
— Неа, в смысле, давно, — ответил он, вытирая лицо. Влажное полотенце охладило разгоряченную кожу, это было приятно. И наконец-то удалось стереть все слезы и сопли, которые успели засохнуть на лице за последний час.  
Скомканная бумага полетела в мусорное ведро.  
— Спасибо.  
На губах Стива играла легкая улыбка.  
— Китайская кухня?  
— Ты угощаешь? — Баки вскинул брови.  
Стив пожал плечами.  
— Ну да.  
— Ты же меня бросил, — скептически напомнил Баки. Нет, правда, как вот это назвать?  
Послышался вздох.  
— Ты прав. Наверное, пора оставить тебя в покое. Пойду я.  
Но стоило ему направиться в сторону двери, как Баки шагнул наперерез.  
— Вообще-то, я не просил тебя уходить.  
Стив смотрел так, что сердце Баки начало колотиться — будто он пробежал без остановки вдоль всей набережной. В ушах глухо бухало, неужели Стиву не слышно?  
— Баки, чего ты хочешь? — Стив нахмурился. — Ты посылаешь противоречивые сигналы.  
— Я хочу… — Баки запнулся, внезапно испугавшись.  
Честно рассказать о своих желаниях Стиву — это как спрыгнуть в Большой каньон с парашютом. Сейчас он стоял на самом краю, было восхитительно жутко. Можно нырнуть головой вперед и понадеяться, что Стив подхватит, или стоять дальше… в гордом одиночестве.  
Баки качнулся вперед, медленно поднял руки — и положил их на широкие плечи Стива. На лице того застыло странное выражение: то ли надежда, то ли тревога, ладони застыли в дюйме от кожи Баки, будто Стив боялся прикоснуться. Это никуда не годилось.  
— Я хочу рассказать тебе всё.  
Тень улыбки мелькнула на губах Стива, это вызвало у Баки прилив энтузиазма. Он шагнул ближе и металлической рукой взял руку Стива, чтобы положить ее себе на талию.  
Стив тут же понял намек и обвил его руками.  
Это было хорошо. Так правильно. Баки выдохнул.  
— Хочу рассказать о моей бестолковой работе, за которую слишком много платят.  
Стив улыбнулся.  
— И о том, какие стихи я пишу, — продолжил Баки, хотя голос заметно дрожал. — Может быть, даже почитать тебе что-нибудь. Особенно те, в которых написано про тебя.  
Щеки Стива залило таким милым румянцем, что Баки немедленно захотелось поцеловать его. Но, скорее всего, было еще рановато. Пока все висело на волоске, и Баки взял себя в руки. Теперь самое сложное.  
— Хочу рассказать тебе о моем взводе, которым я командовал в Баграме. Обо всех ребятах. О живых и мертвых. И о том, как я потерял руку.  
Стив наклонился, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Баки и выдохнул. Трудно смотреть в глаза, когда это физически невозможно, и Баки просто зажмурился, смакуя ощущения.  
— Хочу рассказать тебе о своей семье, — прошептал он. — О маме, о папе, о не-такой-уж-мелкой сестренке Бекки, которая очень, очень злится на меня сейчас.  
— Было бы здорово, — тихо сказал Стив.  
Баки перевел дух.  
— Я имею в виду, что… Стив, мне очень хочется, чтобы ты узнал меня по-настоящему.  
— Мне тоже этого хочется, — коснулось дыханием.  
Они стояли так целую минуту, переживая случившееся, а потом Баки медленно отстранился.  
— Ладно. Буду над этим работать, вот сегодня вечером и начну. Ну, если тебе это надо, конечно. Ты ж не просто так свалил из моей жизни.  
— Э, нет, я остаюсь, — глаза Стива сияли и казались подозрительно влажными. — Если ты не против.  
— «Не против» — это не то слово, — обрадовал его Баки, едва сдерживая улыбку. — А теперь тащи свою китайскую кухню. Стейк с перцем и большой яичный ролл, пожалуйста.  
— Как тебе угодно.  
Улыбка Стива стала такой ослепительной, что Баки пришлось отвести взгляд.  
Вездесущий внутренний голос шипел привычные гадости: ты не заслуживаешь человека, который смотрит на тебя вот так. Но Баки морально приготовился его игнорировать. Вечером он наконец шагнет с обрыва. Может быть, разобьется и сгорит, а может — научится летать.  
В любом случае, Баки мечтал разбежаться и прыгнуть.  
Они просидели всю ночь: смотрели телевизор, ели — и разговаривали. Обо всем на свете, от серьезных тем до всяких глупостей. Кое-о-чем Баки все же умолчал.  
Но Стив сказал, что и Рим не за день строился, и сегодня они узнали друг о друге больше, чем за все время до этого.  
Они так и заснули лицом к друг другу, когда за окнами уже занимался рассвет.  
Телефон Стива настойчиво зажужжал, и Баки подавил желание швырнуть его через всю комнату. К счастью, Стив первым дотянулся и сбросил вызов. Когда он снова лег, Баки потянулся навстречу.  
В следующий раз они проснулись от громкого стука в дверь.  
Стив подскочил, готовый немедленно бежать и драться, хотя волосы у него стояли дыбом, как иголки у ежа.  
— Кто там? — откликнулся Баки.  
— Твои друзья, идиот! — крикнул из-за двери Стерлинг. — Проверяем, живы ли вы там еще!  
Баки застонал и приоткрыл один глаз. Стив любовался им с привычной глупой улыбкой на лице.  
— Мы живы? — уточнил Баки.  
— Похоже на то, — согласился Стив. — Хотя вот у тебя во рту за ночь определенно что-то сдохло.  
— Ой, да пошел ты, — Баки заржал и запустил в Стива подушкой.  
Стив с улыбкой поймал ее.  
— Они живы, Бобби! — проорал с лестницы Микки. — Я слышу смех и возню.  
— Передай Бобби, что у нас все хорошо, скоро спустимся, — попросил Баки.  
— Ага, передам. Я так понял, вы снова вместе, да?  
Баки закатил глаза и крикнул «Не твое дело, Микки!» в тот же миг, как Стив завопил «Да!»  
— Да, Бобби, они помирились!  
Микки и Стерлинг скатились по лестнице, а Баки повернулся к Стиву. Хлопнула дверь подъезда.  
Стив нерешительно смотрел на него из-под ресниц.  
— В смысле, если ты хочешь.  
— Я хочу? Эй, это ты меня бросил, — напомнил Баки. — Типа, можем попробовать еще раз?  
Стив уверенно кивнул.  
— Конечно. Мне нравится с тобой встречаться. Может быть, официально называть меня «бойфрендом» пока рановато. У тебя, вроде, осталось, над чем поработать, да и у меня тоже.  
— У тебя? — не поверил Баки.  
Стив нервно потеребил одеяло.  
— Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, такого, о чем не напишут в книгах. Допустим, я тот еще ханжа. И тоже далеко не «душа нараспашку». Думаю, нам обоим это пойдет на пользу.  
Головокружительное облегчение затопило Баки, стоило только представить, что Стив дает ему еще один шанс. Он мысленно огрызнулся на внутренний голос, который нашептывал что-то циничное, и поманил Стива пальцем.  
— Это означает «да»? — посмеиваясь, спросил тот и наклонился ближе.  
Баки встретил его на полпути.  
— Да, — прошептал он.


	6. Лучше некуда, лучше просто не бывало

Стив заполнил последние карточки, убрал их в шкаф и в последний раз закрыл его за собой.  
— Спасибо тебе, Стив, — грустно улыбнулась Дарлин. — Боюсь, теперь мы нечасто будем видеться.  
Стив покачал головой.  
— Даже не надейся. Я буду регулярно заглядывать. Мне тут очень нравится, кроме того, мы все равно делаем одно дело. Лишних поводов для визита искать не надо.  
Глаза Дарлин тут же загорелись.  
— Ну, тогда будем с нетерпением ждать. Вы с друзьями затеяли что-то невероятное. Я горжусь тобой.  
Растрогавшись до глубины души, Стив кивнул и притянул Дарлин в объятия.  
Она дружески похлопала его по спине, даже не думая утирать навернувшиеся слезы.  
Прошло целых шесть месяцев. Напоследок Стив окинул взглядом приемную. Столько всего было сделано.  
Впрочем, здесь совсем недалеко. В квартале отсюда скоро откроется Бруклинский филиал сети центров поддержки ветеранов, которых демобилизовали без приставки «почетный».  
Этот и еще два филиала в Нью-Йорке финансируются новым «Отделом поддержки ветеранов фонда Старка». Они будут сотрудничать с государственными ветеранскими центрами, больницами, социальными службами, жилищными агентствами и агентствами по трудоустройству. Все ради того, чтобы помочь вернуться в обычную жизнь недавно демобилизованным, а также тем, у кого не сложилось с государственной системой поддержки ветеранов.  
Стив — глава совета директоров Бруклинского филиала, и последние несколько месяцев он посвятил поиску и обучению двадцати новых сотрудников. Через неделю торжественное открытие, а работы еще непочатый край.  
Стоило Стиву присесть на диван в приемной, его телефон немедленно зазвонил. Имя на дисплее вызвало у него улыбку.  
— Сэм, что новенького?  
— Просто уточнить. На сегодня все в силе?  
— Ага, — ответил Стив. — Они ждут — не дождутся, так что не опаздывайте.  
— Нет, что ты. Но эм… как бы тебе сказать, я тут проявил инициативу и кое-что поменял.  
Стив нахмурился.  
— Почему? Тебе не нравится этот ресторан?  
— Не, чувак. Ты знаешь, я его обожаю. Просто к нам присоединится еще парочка гостей.  
— Сэм…  
— Слушай, я пытался, — Сэм вздохнул. — И это всё, чем тут можно похвастаться.  
Стив на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
— Ну ладно. Попытаюсь объяснить это Баки.  
— Да уж, пожалуйста, — подхватил Сэм. — Он как бочка с порохом, особенно рядом с Тони.  
— Тони придет? — удивился Стив. — Я думал, речь о Клинте, в крайнем случае — о Торе с Джейн и Дарси.  
— Они тоже… честно говоря, соберутся почти все. Ох, ты глянь на время! Я побежал!  
— Сэм!  
— Что у тебя случилось? — спросил из-за спины Баки, заставив Стива вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
— Да как тебе сказать… — начал Стив. — Похоже, наши планы слегка поменялись. Сегодня мы ужинаем со всей моей командой и кое-кем из их друзей.  
— Ого… погоди, Тони тоже явится? — Баки скорчил рожу.  
— Бак, дай ты ему шанс. Глядишь, он тебе еще понравится, — предположил Стив и поднялся, чтобы как следует поздороваться.  
Отличный повод сменить тему. Вечер будет ну очень длинным. Стив взял лицо Баки в ладони и нежно поцеловал в губы.  
Баки промычал что-то невнятное, но мигом успокоился и ответил на поцелуй.  
Мимо кто-то шел — очевидно, в группах как раз закончились занятия.  
Боб, ведущий группы, в которую ходит Баки, как раз подошел к ним. Стив приветливо улыбнулся, пожимая протянутую руку.  
— Капитан Роджерс…  
— Я просил называть меня Стивом.  
Боб с усмешкой покачал головой.  
— Точно, Стив. Послушай, я уже сказал это Баки, но хотел бы поблагодарить вас обоих. За то, что вы сказали на прошлой неделе в Конгрессе. Это много значит лично для меня, и для многих других людей тоже.  
Услышать похвалу было приятно. Стив благодарно кивнул в ответ и добавил:  
— Для меня честь говорить от имени ветеранов.  
— Как у тебя со временем? Добрался до группы Ронды?  
— Ээээ… — Стив виновато покосился на Баки, который сурово смотрел на него. — Пока нет, но собираюсь в ближайшее время.  
Боб понимающе улыбнулся.  
— Труднее всего сделать первый шаг. С Рондой очень легко общаться, группа маленькая, очень уютная. Не помню, я говорил, что они собираются по средам?  
— Да, по средам, — подтвердил Стив, мысленно кляня себя за то, что не выбрался на прошлую встречу.  
— Я поработаю над его поведением, — Баки хмыкнул, придвигаясь к Стиву поближе.  
Боб хохотнул.  
— Даже не сомневаюсь, — Баки достался хлопок по спине. — Увидимся на той неделе, и про домашнее задание не забудь.  
— Блин, хорош выкручивать мне яйца! — притворно возмутился Баки. — Не забуду я.  
— Смотри, я проверю, — Боб наставил на него палец.  
— О чем это он? — поинтересовался Стив, когда Бобби ушел.  
Баки вздохнул.  
— Он дал мне домашнее задание.  
Брови Стива поползли вверх.  
— И в чем оно заключается?  
— Типа поужинать с моим семейством, — Баки поморщился. — Он считает, что телефонных разговоров уже недостаточно, мол, пора двигаться дальше. Кроме того, мама постоянно выносит мне мозги, мечтает посмотреть, где я теперь живу, и заодно встретиться с тобой. Но ты не обязан участвовать, если не хочешь. Я могу позвать их в ресторан или что-то вроде того.  
Он заметно нервничал.  
Стив обнял его за талию и притянул ближе.  
— Слушай, Бак, я хочу встретиться с твоей семьей. Пригласить их на ужин к нам домой — идеальный вариант.  
Баки с облегчением выдохнул, глаза его радостно сверкнули.  
— Тогда заметано. Как насчет следующего четверга? Ну, в смысле, ты не занят?  
— Разумеется, нет.  
Он заслужил нежный поцелуй.  
— А как насчет сегодняшнего вечера? Ребята мне уже печень проели, с тех пор, как ты их позвал — трещат об этом без перерыва.  
— В Мидтауне, — подтвердил Стив, беря Баки за руку. Они вышли на улицу и направились в сторону бывшего дома Баки. — Я еще подумал, может, стоит устроить им экскурсию в Башню? Как думаешь, согласятся?  
Баки рассмеялся.  
— Шутишь? Да они обосрутся от радости.  
Микки, Стерлинг и Бобби торчали посреди двора, явно ожидая их. Микки побрился и приоделся, Бобби надел новую рубашку, которой Стив никогда не видел, а Стерлинг вообще выглядел щеголем — ему очень шел галстук поверх белой оксфордской рубашки с короткими рукавами.  
Стоило им увидеть Баки и Стива, как Микки радостно хлопнул Бобби по плечу. Тот отмахнулся, но на лице его расплылась широкая улыбка.  
— Гляньте, кто у нас тут! — воскликнул Микки. — Тили-тили-тесто, жених и невеста!  
— Микки! — одернул его Бобби.  
Стив немедленно отвел взгляд, чувствуя, как запылали щеки. Баки только рассмеялся.  
— Хватит изображать из себя клоуна, только не сегодня. Мы должны вести себя прилично. Очень важные люди позвали нас на ужин.  
Баки ухмыльнулся.  
— Бобби, ты слишком хорошо о них думаешь. Поверь, едят, пьют и гадят они точно так же, как мы. Важные люди — всего лишь люди.  
— Итак… — начал было Стив.  
— Ладно, кроме Тора, — продолжил Баки. — А еще Беннер… о, и Вижн. Гм, Вижн вообще срать умеет?  
Стив демонстративно зажал нос.  
— Баки…  
— Эй, я пошутил, Господи, расслабься ты уже наконец. Не вздумай изображать из себя Капитана Америку, слышал? Давай сегодня без этой фигни.  
Потребовалось некоторое усилие, чтобы растянуть губы в улыбке.  
— Это не фигня, Баки, — терпеливо сказал Стив. — Личные границы это нормально. Мне с этими людьми еще работать, некоторые вещи им знать не стоит.  
— Это такой прозрачный намек, что не стоит болтать о сексе рядом с твоей командой?  
— Да, — прошипел Стив. — Помнишь, чем это кончилось в прошлый раз?  
Ухмылка Баки стала откровенно злодейской. А вот это уже проблема.  
— Держать вас подальше друг от друга во время ужина? — поддразнил Стерлинг.  
— Он первый начал, — Стив обвиняюще ткнул в Баки пальцем.  
— Говнюк ты мелкий, — пожаловался тот.  
— Кстати, Стив, — позвал Бобби, — мой друган Фрэнк сказал, что ходят слухи, будто скоро поснимают все плакаты с Капитаном Америкой. Ну, те, которые на призывных пунктах.  
Стив едва подавил счастливую улыбку.  
— Ага. Пришлось слегка надавить… даже пригрозить, я бы сказал, но в конце концов они пошли мне навстречу.  
Бобби вздохнул.  
— Мне эти плакаты нравились. Но понимаю, почему ты потребовал снять их.  
— Рад, что ты понял идею, — кивнул Стив. — Как там на новом месте?  
Бобби закатил глаза.  
— Будет вообще шикарно, когда мои новые соседи научатся убирать за собой.  
— Бобби, ты сраный перфекционист, — возмутился Микки. — Это квартира, а не музей какой-нибудь. Мы вообще-то убираемся.  
— Разве что перед твоими свиданками, — буркнул Бобби.  
Вмешался Стерлинг:  
— Это правда, Микки. Ты берешься за веник только тогда, когда зовешь кого-нибудь в гости. Бери пример с меня, я регулярно мою посуду.  
— Ну да, конечно, раз в неделю — это регулярно.  
— Смотрите! — Микки показал на дорогу.  
Два огромных черных внедорожника с тонированными стеклами как раз въехали во двор и неторопливо парковались у тротуара.  
Стерлинг длинно присвистнул.  
— Черт, а у ЩИТа есть стиль.  
Тем временем пассажирская дверь первого внедорожника открылась, и оттуда вышла Наташа. Микки хватанул ртом воздух.  
— Ой! Это… это…  
Наташа протянула руку, и Микки застыл как столб, пялясь на нее. Но Стерлинг не растерялся и выступил вперед.  
— Мисс Романов, очень рады вас видеть, — галантно сообщил он, поднося к губам изящную ладошку.  
Стив и Баки ошарашенно переглянулись, а Наташа улыбнулась как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Мне тоже очень приятно, капрал Найт.  
Стерлинг вытаращил глаза.  
— Вы знаете мое имя и звание.  
Наташа ухмыльнулась.  
— Один из твоих близких друзей живет с членом команды Мстителей. Так что да, я знаю вас всех.  
В вежливом объяснении, однако, слышался намек. Стерлинг, видимо, оценил, поэтому слегка подался назад.  
Из второго внедорожника выпрыгнул Сэм, и Микки завопил.  
— Блин! Это же Сокол!  
Баки фыркнул.  
— Микки, ты ведешь себя так, будто не знал, кто приедет.  
— Блин, ну, я знал, но они правда здесь! Это… мистер Уилсон, рад с вами познакомиться.  
— Взаимно, чувак, — Сэм пожал ему руку. — Со всем уважением, сержант Хендерсон.  
У Микки отвисла челюсть.  
— Вау! Баки, он знает мое имя и звание!  
Тот только рассмеялся в ответ.  
Стива просто распирало от гордости за товарищей по команде. Сэм и Наташа обращались к друзьям Баки с уважением, которого те заслуживали.  
Взгляд Бобби, однако, стал стеклянным, и это вернуло Стива с небес на землю.  
— Так, нам пора. Столики забронированы ровно на шесть.  
Сэм закатил глаза.  
— Ага, типа они нас не подождут.  
Водитель одной из машин открыл боковую дверь и выдвинул пандус для инвалидных колясок. Бобби открыл рот от удивления.  
— Блин, чуваки, — повторял он, закатываясь внутрь. — Народ, вы бы еще автобус ради меня сломали. Как еще добираться?  
Его слова были встречены одобрительным смехом. Бобби и Стерлинг погрузились в машину Сэма, а Стив и Баки решили отправиться в первом внедорожнике вместе с Наташей и Микки.  
Стив собрался уже залезть внутрь, когда Наташа поймала его за руку.  
— Что? — он оглянулся через плечо.  
Наташа глазами показала на переднее сидение. Микки как раз представлялся водителю.  
— Уверен, что они готовы к такому? — уточнила она.  
Стив ухмыльнулся.  
— О, они-то готовы. Хотелось бы надеяться, что вы, ребята, тоже готовы к ним.

Стив задолбался. Весь вечер он провел в напряжении, следя за тем, как общаются его товарищи по команде и друзья Баки. Ему также пришлось защищать Баки от Тони и наоборот, да еще Баки подливал масла в огонь, отпуская пошлые шуточки.  
Однако, несмотря на это, можно было сказать, что ужин удался. Наверное, даже слишком удался. Пришлось пообещать, что ребята еще заедут в гости, а Клинт и Наташа явно собирались втянуть Микки в свою мафию.  
— Боже мой, что я наделал? — риторически вопросил Стив, когда они с Баки возвращались домой на заднем сидении линкольна.  
Баки рассмеялся.  
— Я же говорил, эти две компашки сразу найдут общий язык. Как огонь и порох, ага. Ну, кроме Тони, разумеется.  
— Даже не знаю, — с сомнением сказал Стив. — Вроде он неплохо общался с Бобби.  
— Ага, Бобби только что задницу ему не лизал, видимо, из-за этого. Иногда мне хочется дать этому самодовольному засранцу по морде.  
Стив поднял бровь.  
— Мне пора нервничать? В смысле, со мной у тебя начиналось примерно так же.  
Баки привалился к нему плечом.  
— Нет! Только не это.  
— Ага, ага, — закивал Стив, — как же. Придется держать вас подальше друг от друга.  
— Я и сам подержусь.  
Зубы Баки чувствительно вцепились в ухо, и по телу Стива пробежала дрожь. Водитель внимательно смотрел на дорогу, но стоило перестраховаться. Стив нажал кнопку, поднимая разделительный экран.  
— Оо, Капитан, прямо в машине? — протянул Баки, возбужденно сверкнув глазами. Живая рука его недвусмысленно поползла по бедру Стива.  
— Стоп, — Стив улыбнулся.  
— Стиви, ты сам нажал кнопку. Что такое? Не хочешь, чтобы водитель увидел меня на коленях?  
Баки изогнулся так сексуально, что член Стива радостно дернулся ему навстречу.  
Наверное, это была какая-то отсылка к поп-культуре, но уверен Стив не был, поэтому решил оставить намек без внимания.  
Рука тем временем скользнула дальше, опасно приблизившись к яйцам. Стив отвел ее в сторону.  
— Не в машине, — строго сказал он. — А экран я поднял, потому что ты начал распускать руки. Это само по себе зрелище не для посторонних.  
— Сперва попробуй, а потом суди, — Баки облизнул губы.  
Стив развернулся к нему всем корпусом.  
— И этот человек называет меня озабоченным?  
— О, ты несомненно озабочен, — выдохнул Баки, сжимая промежность Стива металлической рукой.  
— Баки! — из Стива будто выбили весь воздух.  
— Да, Стиви?  
— Мы почти дома… просто… пожалуйста…  
Баки тяжело вздохнул, но все-таки убрал руки.  
— Ладно.  
Внезапная потеря едва не заставила Стива взмолиться о продолжении. Но он напомнил себе, что такой большой мальчик вполне может потерпеть пять минут. И почему этот чертов линкольн ползет так медленно?  
— О, я люблю эту песню! — воскликнул Баки и увеличил громкость радио.  
Салон заполнился хрипловатым женским голосом, Баки тут же начал подпевать, вызвав у Стива улыбку. Он слышал эту песню раньше, Баки фанател от музыки восьмидесятых.  
Смешно было смотреть, как он пританцовывает на сиденье, радостно сверкая глазами. Баки прошел через многое, и его счастливый вид наполнял Стива любовью и гордостью.  
Когда они выбрались из машины, Баки взял Стива за руку, но продолжил мурлыкать себе под нос. Стив открыл дверь — и рассмеялся, когда Баки пихнул его внутрь и тут же прижал к стене.  
— О, сегодня хочешь пожестче? — спросил Стив, улыбаясь ему в губы.  
— Нет, просто срочно надо тебя поцеловать, — шепнул Баки, и прижался горячим ртом к его рту.  
Когда они прервались, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Баки растянул губы в пьяной улыбке. Стив, однако, был точно уверен, что этим вечером оба не выпили ни капли. Под шальным взглядом хотелось то ли немедленно наброситься, то ли наоборот, сдаться на милость.  
Баки снова замурлыкал себе под нос, а потом прошептал:  
— Вместе до конца.  
— Что? — переспросил Стив.  
Баки закатил глаза.  
— Песня, — он мягко напел: — Мы никогда не ошибемся. Пройдем этот путь вместе, до конца*. Это про нас. То, чего я хочу.  
— Вместе до конца, — повторил Стив, ласково отводя волосы с его лица.  
Баки с улыбкой столкнул их лбами.  
— А теперь неси меня наверх и люби до самого утра.  
— Ну и кто из нас сентиментальный? — усмехнулся Стив.  
— Заткнись, придурок, — ласково сказал Баки, — и не порти мне момент.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * песня [Total eclipse of the heart ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcOxhH8N3Bo)
> 
> Если вам понравился фик, пожалуйста, поставьте лайк также [оригиналу ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846923?view_full_work=true)
> 
> Прим. авт.: Если вы хотите пожертвовать деньги или стать волонтером Ветеранского центра, загляните [сюда ](https://www.volunteer.va.gov/)Кроме того, есть всякие [некоммерческие организации](https://www.charitynavigator.org/index.cfm?bay=content.view&cpid=531), которые тоже с радостью примут помощь.


End file.
